Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls
by Amandine6938
Summary: Elena doit se marier dans quelques jours, mais elle a des doutes. De plus, la réapparition mystérieuse de deux personnes du passé des frères Salvatore et le retour de Katherine pourraient à tout jamais changer sa vie et rendre l'impossible possible.
1. Prologue

_**Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls.**_

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_ Nous somme en 2014 et Elena et Stefan sont à quelques jours de se marier. Seulement Elena doute de ses sentiments et deux personnes du passé des Salvatore font leurs réapparitions suivies de près par Katherine. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Mercredi 11 juin 2014, 9h30

Cher Journal,

Plus que trois jours. Trois jours avant mon mariage! Comme tout les mariages, les quelques jours qui le précédent sont un peu la pagaille. Stefan et moi jonglons entre les derniers préparatifs et les vérifications (comme le repas du traiteur, la commande de fleurs...) afin que cette journée soit Parfaite. Evidemment notre mariage n'a rien de normal! Stefan est un vampire et il a un frère avec lequel j'ai vécu une relation compliquée et passionnelle durant un ans et demi, avec qui je voulais avoir un avenir et qui passe aujourd'hui ses journées à me demander d'annuler, je cite Damon: "la plus grande mascarade du monde". Voilà comment il qualifie mon mariage. Une mascarade! Et j'ai peur. Peur que Damon ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme il a l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il est en colère ou blessé. Et je culpabilise. Je culpabilise car je le fais souffrir. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça! Le faire souffrir était la dernière chose que je souhaitais! Parce que malgré tout, malgré notre rupture, malgré ma réconciliation avec Stefan, malgré mon mariage, je tiens toujours à lui! Il est... C'est Damon! Même en se montrant sous sa pire facette il trouve le moyen d'être attachant. J'ignore comment il fait, mais même en commettant un acte stupide et désespéré, il trouve le moyen de faire en sorte que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir autant que je ne le devrais. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il y a un an et demi j'ai rompu avec lui, je ne sais pas. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas rompu avec lui. Où en serions nous aujourd'hui? Serions nous toujours ensemble? Je ne sais pas. Et quand ces interrogations me prennent, je me rappelle la fin de notre histoire: Catastrophique! Si au début de notre relation nous nous voyions clandestinement tel un Roméo et une Juliette (car j'étais officiellement avec Stefan et que celui-ci était parti avec Klaus), lorsque son frère est revenu dans nos vies, Damon a changé et une distance entre lui et moi s'est installée. Un matin, j'ai fini par prendre une décision et je l'ai quitté. Le quitté a été l'une des pires décisions de ma vie car je l'aimais réellement, bien plus que tout le monde peut le croire! Bref après notre rupture, je me suis de nouveau rapprochée de Stefan, et sans même le réaliser j'étais de nouveau avec lui. Je l'aime et je sais que j'ai prise la bonne décision. Stefan est celui qu'il me faut. Il se soucie de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir, il se confie à moi. Contrairement à Damon à la fin de notre relation. A cette époque j'avais l'impression d'être un mur, le regardant... je ne sais pas, sombrer peut-être. Sombrer je ne sais dans quoi, je ne sais pourquoi! Damon était distant envers moi, froid à certains moments tandis qu'à d'autres moments (certes ces moments étaient rares) il était tendre, drôle, adorable; il redevenait _mon_ Damon. Celui que j'aime. Je sais qu'épouser Stefan est la meilleure chose pour moi, mais voir Damon chaque jour me rappeler qu'il m'aime et redevenir celui que j'aime sème de plus en plus le doute dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Damon ou de lui faire haïr son frère pour de bon. Et puis il y a cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurle _"Et si tu faisait une erreur en te mariant si vite?"_ C'est vrai que Stefan et moi nous nous sommes fiancés il y a seulement un mois et aujourd'hui nous nous apprêtons déjà à nous passer la bague au doigt. Un peu rapide. Je crois qu'au fond c'est ça qui me fait si peur. La vitesse à laquelle cette histoire a évolué. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, la seule et unique chose dont je suis sûre c'est que j'aime Stefan.

Elena Gilbert.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Prise par une insomnie, Elena décida de ranger les cartons qui avaient annexé son salon afin d'organiser son mariage. En effet, étant donné que la tradition voulait que la mariée porte un objet ancien, Caroline - très attaché à son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur et aux traditions qui entouraient le mariage - avait descendu tout le grenier des Gilbert dans le salon de son amie. Et évidemment la vampire ne s'était pas arrêtée là puisqu'elle avait défait chacun d'entre eux laissant derrière elle un océan de plus d'un demi siècle de vieilleries appartenant aux Gilbert. Cela faisait une heure qu'Elena rangeait les souvenirs familiaux lorsqu'elle s'octroya une pause en décidant de lire un des journaux de Johnatan Gilbert. Certes c'était surement l'un des ancêtres les plus barjots de la famille, mais Elena - qui n'avait pas lut ce journal - souhaitait tout savoir de la vie de cette personne si peu ordinaire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la relique de son ancêtre, Elena découvrit que les écrits dataient de début 1865. Johnatan était alors rongé par les remords concernant Pearl et il se demandait s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il y notait qu'avant de mourir, Emily lui avait donné un carton qui "l'aiderait concernant les doutes qu'il pourrait un jours éprouver". En tournant la page, Elena découvrit le carton en question. _Un poème,_ songea Elena qui se sentant concernée par le contenu du texte, le lut à voix haute.

_Perdue sur le chemin du doute,_

_Je cherche désespérément ma route._

_J'ignore si ma décision était la bonne,_

_Si j'aurais pu changer la donne._

_Si le passé devrait être changé,_

_Ou s'il doit rester inchangé._

_Que par le passé et ses instigateurs_

_La vérité se révèle et m'ôtes mes peurs,_

_Qu'avec leur aide les masques cessent d'exister,_

_Et que les vrais visages soient révélés._

_Que mes doutes disparaissent,_

_Et qu'en eux la confiance et l'amour renaissent,_

_M'aidant sur le chemin de mon cœur,_

_A faire le choix du bonheur._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla sur son canapé constatant qu'elle s'était endormie en lisant le journal de Johnatan. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger totalement et constater qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le salon. Damon était adossé au mur d'en face, les bras croisés, l'observant simplement en ne trahissant aucune émotion.

" Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi belle quand tu dors princesse, lui fit-t-il remarquer avec un petit sourire remplit de sournoiserie.

- Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Elena sans prêter attention à la remarque de son ex.

- Je venais juste te voir, répondit ce dernier. Comme tous les jours! Et toujours pour la même chose. Et tu veux savoir: c'est tellement répétitive que ça en devient ennuyeux!

- Alors arrête! Lui suggéra la jeune femme.

- Ça jamais princesse! Contesta le vampire. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je t'aime Elena. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi et que si tu continues sur ce chemin, samedi tu ferras la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie mon ange. Au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur tu sais que Stefan n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. Il est trop gentil, trop tendre pour toi! Ce qui te plaît, ce qui te fais frémir, c'est le danger! C'est le petit frisson que tu ressens lorsque tu es avec moi, celui qui te fait te demander de quoi demain sera fait. Ce qui te fait te sentir vivante, c'est cette passion folle qui te dévore lorsque je t'embrasse, lorsque je te touche, lorsque je suis près de toi. Ton cœur s'accélère car tu ignores ce qui va se passer, ce qui je peux faire! Il y a seulement trois choses dont tu es sûre dans mes bras: premièrement tu sais que je t'aime, deuxièmement tu sais que je te protègerais de tout et troisièmement tu sais que jamais au grand jamais je ne te ferrais du mal! Tu m'aimes Elena mais tu luttes contre tes sentiments parce que Stefan est la simplicité. Mais princesse, la simplicité ne te conviendra qu'un certain temps mais un matin tu te réveilleras et tu réaliseras que tu es coincée dans un mariage qui t'ennuie et là tu sauras que j'avais raison et que tu as commise la pire erreur que tu pouvais commettre. Et tu auras perdu du temps, du temps que l'on pourrait passer ensemble! Dés aujourd'hui! Dés maintenant!

- Damon vas t'en! Ordonna Elena qui ne sentait pas de taille à lutter face à Damon."

Surprenant Elena, le vampire obtempéra laissant son ex petite amie seule dans son salon. Seule face à ses craintes et ses doutes.

Dans le square de Mystic Falls, une scène étrange se déroulait attirant l'attention de tous les passants. Un homme et une femme habillés comme au XIXème siècle se disputaient sans se soucier des personnes qui assistaient à leur spectacle. La femme pleurait à chaudes larmes et semblait insulter l'homme en français tandis que celui-ci lui hurlait dessus en la menaçant de la battre à en juger par son bras levé. Face au grabuge occasionné par les deux étrangers, Liz Forbes, la sheriff de la ville venue remettre de l'ordre dans le centre de Mystic Falls.

" Mesdames et Messieurs, il n'y a rien à voir ici! Circulez! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Qui êtes vous? demanda autoritairement l'homme intrigué par Liz.

- Liz Forbes. Sheriff de Mystic Falls, répondit-t-elle. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien...

- Très drôle, la coupa l'homme. Dites au vrai sheriff Forbes de venir! J'exige qu'il vienne de suite!

- Je suis le vrai sheriff Forbes! Et je vous interdis de me donner des ordres! S'indigna-t-elle face au ton sexiste et autoritaire de l'inconnu. Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici!

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! C'est une histoire entre ma femme et moi!

- Oh que si, ce sont mes affaires! Contredit le sheriff. Vous êtes dans _ma_ ville! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous menaciez de frapper votre femme, alors oui ce sont mes affaires.

- Je vous le répète: ce ne sont en aucun cas vos affaires madame! Déclara d'un ton ferme l'homme.

- C'est sheriff Forbes! répliqua Liz. Et je vous le répète à mon tour: ce qui se passe dans _ma_ ville me concerne!"

Puis le sheriff jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui semblait toujours aussi perdue et abattue et elle se radoucie pour afin d'avoir sa version des faits:

- Madame, comment allez vous? Que s'est-il passé? Votre mari vous a-t-il fait du mal? Vous pouvez tout me dire.

- Tais toi Marie! Ordonna l'homme encore une fois d'une manière autoritaire et sexiste qui énerva Liz.

- Vous taisez vous! Rétorqua d'un ton acerbe la représentante de l'autorité. Marie dites moi tout, je vous écoute.

- Je veux seulement rentrer chez moi, pleura la femme. _Seule!_

- Marie réfléchis deux secondes, gronda l'homme. Cette ville n'est pas Mystic Falls! Enfin pas _notre_ Mystic Falls! Qui plus est tu es morte! Tout comme moi. Et comme ces deux traitres qui nous ont servi de fils sont morts eux aussi, il n'y a donc plus personne à Veritas.

- Si mes bébés sont morts c'est de ta faute! Rétorqua la femme. Tu les as tué! Tu mérites de croupir toute ta nouvelle vie en prison!

- Ce spòrco parassíta* de Damon était une véritable honte, le coureur de jupons de la ville, et son frère... Stefan était sous l'emprise de cette créature, cette Katherine qui a fait de lui un meurtrier!

- Damon et Stefan Salvatore? Interrogea Liz qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Vous êtes les parents des frères Salvatore? Mais vous êtes morts et... Ne bougez pas!"

Puis le sheriff Forbes appela sa fille afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et de lui demander de préparer les frères Salvatore au retour de leurs parents. Bien sûr Liz Forbes aurait pu appeler Damon mais elle avait du mal à lui faire confiance depuis qu'elle connaissait le secret de famille des Salvatore, et qui plus est elle craignait la réaction du vampire réputé pour être parfois instable.

* * *

><p><em>*spòrco parassíta: sale parasite<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong> **Je glisse très souvent des détails issus des livres de L., que ce soit des détails issus de la saga originale ou que ce soit ceux de la saga**_** du journal de Stefan**_**. Ainsi Veritas est le nom donné dans **_**le journal de Stefan**_** au domaine des Salvatore en 1864. Et j'aime beaucoup faire parler les Salvatore (Giuseppe et Damon et le plus souvent pour injurier) en italien. Plus loin j'ai glissé quelques clins d'œil aux livres originaux avec les capacités de vampires incroyables de Damon. Car oui, les prochains chapitres sont prêts, juste à quelques détails près.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir que l'histoire plaisent.**

**Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont la fic dans leurs favoris et à ceux qui la suivent. **

**Lucie96:**** Il est très possible que le poème soit en effet un sort (mais je ne peux pas dire oui ou non concrètement). Je peux juste te dire que la réapparition de parents Salvatore ne sera pas le seul élément surnaturel de l'histoire. Tu verras dans quelques chapitres. **

**jessy1256:**** contente que tu trouves l'histoire "super bien".**

**02melanienie****:**** contente que tu apprécies l'originalité de l'histoire et que tu la suives de près. Heureuse aussi que les clins d'œil littéraires ne gênent pas. L'histoire n'est pas complètement finie mais il y a déjà dix autres chapitres écrits dans les grandes lignes et que deux clins d'œil, donc non je ne pense pas être restée trop éloignée de la série mais si c'est le cas dis le. Au passage je viens de lire ta fic **_**Amnésie révélatrice**__**, **_**et je l'ai adoré (je la conseil à ceux qui ne l'on pas lu).**

**En tout cas merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Lorsqu'elle reçut le coup de fil de sa mère, Caroline Forbes se baladait dans les rues de Mystic Falls avec Elena Gilbert pour faire du shopping prénuptiale. En voyant la tête de son amie, Elena comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et l'interrogea du regard. Le vampire lui expliqua la situation et elles partirent immédiatement pour le bureau du sheriff pendant qu'Elena tentait vainement de joindre les frères Salvatore.

" Trois fois! Trois fois chacun et aucun ne répond! Ralla Elena.

- Stefan est surement à la chasse et Damon... C'est Damon! Tenta de justifier Caroline. A mener sa petite vie d'égoïste égocentrique à tendance narcissique quelque part à Mystic Falls. Trop occupé pour te répondre au téléphone!

- Caro évite de parler de Damon de cette manière, la réprimanda Elena. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'on l'a rencontré. C'est un nouveau Damon. Il est devenu une nouvelle personne. Une meilleure personne!

- Elena, Damon restera toujours Damon! Déclara calmement mais sûre d'elle son amie. Souviens toi des raisons qui t'ont poussé à rompre.

- Damon était... Je ne sais pas. Il sombrait. Pourquoi je ne sais pas! Il sombrait et il devenait distant avec tout le monde moi y comprit. Mais il avait des moments tendres, joyeux, protecteurs, amoureux... Il redevenait _mon_ Damon. Celui que j'aime. Enfin celui que j'aimait! S'empressa de rectifier la brune.

- Elena tu es sûre que... commença son amie qui fut coupée par Giuseppe Salvatore qui se mit à hurler de tuer Elena croyant qu'il s'agissait de Katherine.

- Je ne suis pas Katherine, dit Elena sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Katherine est seulement une de mes ancêtres. C'est une histoire compliquée et trop longue à expliquer. Et le sheriff peut vous certifier que je ne suis pas Katherine! Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert, je suis, comment dire...

- Vous devez savoir que beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis 1864 et que la position de la ville à changer au sujet de certains membres de la communauté surnaturelle, expliqua le sheriff en coupant Elena qu'elle sentait tout d'un coup hésitante.

- Comment ça la position de Mystic Falls a changé? S'indigna Giuseppe. Les vampires sont des créatures maléfiques, incapables d'amour ou de compassion. Ils sont...

- C'est faux! Protesta Elena. Damon m'a protégé de tout! D'absolument tout! C'est lui qui, à une certaine époque, a prit toutes les décisions difficiles pour me garder en vie et me protéger d'un psychopathe quasi invincible! Et c'est lui qui souffrait des conséquences de ses décisions! Quand à Stefan il avait tout sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son frère! Alors ne dîtes plus que les vampires sont maléfiques, incapables d'amour ou de compassion parce que ceux que je connais sont l'exacte opposer de ce que vous pensez savoir d'eux! Alors taisez vous un peu au lieu de dire des conneries monumentales!

- Damon et Stefan, parlons en de ses deux là! S'écria furieux le père de deux vampires. Damon n'était qu'un sale petit égoïste fainéant qui n'apportait que de la honte à sa famille de son vivant. Et j'apprends que mi figlio stupido* est lui aussi devenu un monstre, quand à Stefan, c'était une véritable fierté jusqu'à ce que cette Katherine n'arrive à Mystic Falls et ne fasse de lui une créature capable de tuer son père. Car vous savez certainement que ce ritardato* de Damon à déshonoré son père en quittant l'armée préférant courir après les jeunes femmes de la régions et couchant avec des créatures telles que votre chère ancêtre. Quant à Stefan, il a non seulement trahi son père et son nom, mais il a aussi trahi toute la ville qui avait confiance en lui. Aujourd'hui ce ne sont plus mes fils; ils n'existent plus! Ce sont deux traitres morts en 1864. Et sachez mademoiselle Gilbert que si jamais je croise ses deux montres, je n'hésiterai pas à les tuer!

- Ce sont tes fils! S'écria Marie indignée face aux paroles de son mari. Et qu'importe ce qu'ils ont fait ou même ce qu'ils sont, ils restent _nos_ enfants!

- Ce ne sont plus nos enfants Marie! Contredit Giuseppe d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

- Si ce sont toujours nos enfants! Contesta sa femme avec haine. Et toi tu reste toujours l'être détestable que tu étais! Les garçons seront toujours mes fils, ceux que j'ai porté et que j'ai aimé dés la première seconde. Qu'importe l'histoire, ils restent tous les deux mes fils! Stefan _et_ Damon. Et je les aime tous les deux! Contrairement à toi qui a toujours détesté Damon et qui essayait de faire de Stefan l'enfant modèle; celui que tu voulais qu'il soit! Je suis sûre et certaines que tu as fait ça! Tu as essayé avec Damon mais tu n'as jamais réussi; Damon a toujours été malin et observateur et il savait ce qu'il se passait réellement entre nous! Mais après mon décès il a surement veillé à protégé son frère et c'est pour ça que tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais de Stefan: parce qu'il ignorait le mal que tu as pu me faire. J'espère juste une chose Guiseppe, j'espère juste que ce que tu m'as fait subir tu ne l'as pas fait subir à nos fils. J'espère juste ça Giuseppe.

- Arrête un peu ton cirque cinq secondes Marie! Hurla son époux. Je faisais juste mon devoir de mari et de père. Tu n'étais pas la femme parfaite: tu es têtue, arrogante et rebelle et cet abruti qui nous a servi de fils ainé était comme toi! Quand vous receviez une correction c'était parce que vous l'aviez bien mériter!

- Alors c'est ça! Hurla Elena hystérique, qui quelques secondes auparavant écoutait silencieusement la dispute des parents Salvatore. Il n'y avait pas que Katherine. Damon est comme il est à cause d'elle _et de vous_! Tout les problèmes émotionnels de Damon, son incapacité à s'engager durablement, tout ça c'est de votre faute. La votre autant que celle de Katherine! Au fond vous n'êtes pas si différent d'elle. Laissez moi mettre les choses au clair: j'ignore comment, ni pourquoi vos êtes ici, mais si jamais vous vous approchez de Damon ou de Stefan vous aurez affaire à moi, et croyez moi je ferrait ce qu'il faut pour les protéger.

- Elena ça va aller, dit Caroline en la prenant dans ses bras afin de la consoler car la jeune femme pleurait. Ça va aller."

Après quelques minutes, Marie Salvatore brisa le silence en demandant à Elena où étaient ses fils et si elle pouvait les voir.

" Venez, je vais vous emmener, lui répondit gentiment Elena avec un sourire."

Chez eux, les frères Salvatore se disputaient encore et toujours à cause - ou plutôt au sujet d'Elena. Stefan reprochait à son ainé de vouloir empêcher Elena de l'épouser et Damon reprochait à son cadet de n'épouser Elena que de peur qu'elle ne le quitte ainsi que le fait de ne pas rendre la jeune femme complètement heureuse. Alors que chacun des deux frères luttaient pour ne pas littéralement tuer l'autre, Elena arriva:

" On a un problème.

- Quel problème? Demandèrent les deux frères à l'unissons mettant immédiatement de côtés leurs différents.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose en ville. Personne ne sait comment un truc pareil est possible mais ça l'est. Bonnie est déjà au courant et elle fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais c'est quelque chose qui vous concerne, expliqua Elena hésitante concernant la manière d'annoncer la nouvelle aux frères Salvatore.

- Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? demanda Damon anxieux.

- Vos parents ont ressuscité et votre mère attend dans la voiture que je vous... se coupa Elena qui regardait Damon partir sous le perron à vitesse vampirique.

- Ça va aller Damon? Lui demanda Elena inquiète après l'avoir rejoint sur le seuil de la pension où il restait figé."

Il murmura seulement un vague "hum" en guise de réponse se contentent simplement d'observer sa mère qui semblait toute aussi hésitante que lui. Le regard d'Elena passait de Damon à Marie. La jeune femme remarqua que non seulement la mère et le fils se ressemblaient physiquement mais aussi dans leur manière d'être et d'agir. Tous les deux avaient les yeux bleus azurs et les cheveux couleur corbeau et se tenaient figés se contentant de s'observer. Puis Elena observa Stefan qui se tenait derrière eux. Si l'aîné des Salvatore semblait heureux, inquiet et surprit de la présence de leur mère, le cadet lui semblait froid et distant comme si la femme qui s'approchait d'eux était une inconnue qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer.

" Damon. Stefan, murmura la femme trop émue pour pouvoir dire autre chose que le prénom de ses fils les reconnaissant très bien l'un et l'autre. Je...

- Chut maman ne dis rien, dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Elena où est mon père? demanda Stefan. Tu nous as parlé de nos parents, alors où est mon père?

- Stefan il..., je, balbutia Elena ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet de leur père et de l'être ignoble qu'il est.

- Hors de question qu'il foute les pieds ici! Déclara d'un ton ferme et sans appel Damon dont le regard s'était assombrit lorsque son cadet avait parlé de leur père.

- Et où doit-t-il aller? demanda son frère. Il vient du XIXème et il se retrouve du jour au lendemain à Mystic Falls en 2014; un peu déroutant tu ne trouves pas?

- Stefan... commença sa mère hésitante ne sachant pas trop comment lui parler. Il est à Mystic Falls mais il ne viendra pas ici.

- Le sheriff Forbes l'a emmener à l'hôtel, annonça froidement Elena.

- Pourquoi? demanda son fiancé. Je sais qu'il déteste ce que nous sommes Damon et moi mais nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'aider.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, comprit Damon qui connaissait trop bien l'homme qui lui avait plus où moins servit de père. Elena l'aurait amené ici s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose qu'elle et Maman essayent de nous cacher. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

- Il... hésita sa mère. Rien n'a changé. Giuseppe reste toujours le même.

- Je vais le tuer! Hurla Damon qui avait compris le sens cacher des paroles de sa mère.

- Non Damon! Protesta Elena en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as changé. Tu es différent. Ce n'est plus toi. Je sais qu'il a fait du mal à ta mère et je sais à quel point il t'en a fait, mais ne part pas faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter. Reste ici avec les personnes qui t'aiment, s'il te plaît Damon promet moi que tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, pour une fois ne vais rien du tout et reste éloigné de ton père. S'il te plaît. Il déteste vraiment les vampires et j'ai peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal, alors pour moi Damon, s'il te plaît reste éloigné de lui.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Elena Gilbert, soupira le vampire résigné. Tu réussiras toujours à faire ce que tu veux de moi."

* * *

><p><em>* mi figlio stupido: mon fils stupide. <em>_*_ _ritardato: débile _


	5. Chapitre 4

**Je poste le Chapitre 4 aujourd'hui aussi car il me semble complet. **

**M:**** Merci pour ta review.**

**Jenny96:**** Contente que tu continue à aimer. Concernant les rapports familiaux des Salvatore, Damon à de bonnes raisons de haïr Giuseppe. Comme le dis Elena il n'est pas celui qu'il est qu'à cause de Katherine, son père à aussi sa grande part de responsabilité. Ce chapitre creuse un peu les points de vue des deux frères sur leurs parents.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Suite au départ d'Elena et Stefan, Damon et Marie se retrouvèrent seuls et s'installèrent dans le salon. Madame Salvatore demanda alors à son fils de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son décès, et Damon aborda les sujets de son enfance et celle de Stefan, des conflits perpétuels qu'il avait avec son père, de la violence de celui-ci, de Katherine et de tout le mal qu'elle avait pu leur faire.

- Et Elena? demanda sa mère en souriant. Elle et toi sembliez très proches tout à l'heure et puis il y a la manière dont elle a prit ta défense face à ton père. Elle t'aime.

- Elle... Elena est un sujet compliquée, expliqua Damon qui ne semblait pas vouloir parler de la jeune femme.

- Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, continua sa mère ne prêtant pas attention aux réticences de Damon. Mais il y a un mais. Je te connais Damon. Tu n'es peut-être plus le petit garçon de six ans que j'ai quitté mais tu es toujours mon fils et je sais lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Tu essayes toujours de cacher tes problèmes et tes souffrances derrière un masque mais je te connais trop bien et je sais que tu me caches quelques chose à propos d'Elena."

Sachant que sa mère refuserait de lâcher le sujet Elena, Damon céda et lui raconta sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec elle, le chapitre Klaus et la relation qu'ils ont eu ainsi que leur rupture.

"Je ne comprends pas. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit. Et pourtant tu t'es éloignée d'elle et aujourd'hui elle s'apprête à épouser Stefan.

- Le problème c'est que je suis trop impulsif, trop insouciant, trop instable, trop passionné et passionnel et Elena veut la stabilité, la simplicité, et Stefan est la simplicité, confia Damon. Elena est très têtue et elle s'entête à vouloir Stefan mais je crois, non je sais qu'au fond d'elle Elena doute de ses sentiments et de son choix. Elle essaye de le cacher mais je sais qu'elle a peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Alors j'essaye, tous les jours j'essaye de la convaincre de renoncer à ça mais elle ne le fait pas, elle continue d'organiser cette stupide mascarade. Je suis sensé faire quoi? L'enlever? L'emmener loin de Mystic Falls pour être sûr qu'elle ne se mariera pas? Elle a des craintes et des doutes mais son sale caractère l'emporte dessus. Jusqu'à présent. J'espère que j'arriverais à la convaincre qu'elle fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

- Tu devrais simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle poussin, lui conseilla sa mère. Dis lui pourquoi tu t'es éloigné d'elle. Dis lui que tu es désolé du mal que tu as pu lui faire. Dis lui que tu l'aimes et que tu l'aimeras toujours. Dis lui aussi à quel point elle est importante pour toi. Bats toi pour elle! Quoi qu'il arrive Damon, bats toi pour Elena! Je sais que la situation est délicate étant donné que Stefan est ton frère et que tu ne veux en aucun cas lui faire de mal, mais tu aimes Elena et elle t'aime; elle et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ça crève les yeux. Evitez d'être tous les trois trop têtus assumez vos sentiments sinon vous allez être tous les trois malheureux.

- J'aime Elena et je veux vivre avec elle mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Stefan, avoua Damon. Alors j'utilise la méthode pacifiste - une première pour moi ! - et la seule chose que je fais c'est harceler Elena tous les jours pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle fait une erreur en épousant Stefan et que je suis celui qu'il lui faut."

Dans le salon des Gilbert, Elena et Stefan se disputaient à propos du retour des parents Salvatore et des réactions d'Elena concernant ces résurrections étranges et inattendues.

" Stefan je ne pouvais pas ramener un homme qui veut vous tuer ton frère et toi, expliqua Elena qui ne se cramponnait qu'à cet argument taisant le reste de ses découvertes.

- Je sais que mon père n'est pas un homme facile mais il se retrouve du jour au lendemain au XXIème siècle, s'adouci Stefan. Il doit probablement être perdu, il a besoin d'aide et le seul qui peut l'aider c'est moi. Damon se contrefout royalement de lui, le seul de nos parents qui a de l'intérêt pour lui c'est Mère. Je comprends qu'elle lui ait manqué, elle m'a manqué aussi mais Père est celui qui nous a élevé. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été parfait comme parent mais il aurait très bien pu nous confier à une nourrice et ne pas se soucier de nous. Je n'en veux pas à ma mère, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est morte, c'est juste que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Je sais que la femme que tu as ramenée à la maison est ma mère mais pour moi c'est une inconnue.

- Mais c'est ta mère et elle t'aime, répondit plus calmement sa fiancée. Tu devrais retourner à la pension et apprendre à la connaitre. Tu as la chance que ta maman soit de retour alors fonce.

- J'ai aussi la chance que mon père soit de retour! répliqua le vampire. Et j'ai énormément de choses à me faire pardonner. C'est mon père, il n'était pas parfait, mais c'est mon père!

- Et ta mère est là elle aussi! Insista Elena en élevant de nouveau le ton. Et contrairement à ton cher père, elle t'aime tel que tu es! Elle se fiche complètement que tu sois un humain ou un vampire, et elle se fiche complètement du passé! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le présent. Le présent _avec ses deux fils_.

- Le problème c'est que je ne la connais pas! Cria Stefan. J'avais deux ans quand elle est morte, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Je sais qu'elle est ma mère mais contrairement à Damon je n'ai aucune relation ni aucune complicité avec elle! Et ça ne changera jamais! En revanche j'ai la chance de me racheter auprès de mon père.

- Ton père, tu ne jures que par lui! Hurla Elena folle de rage face au comportement de Stefan. Ta mère existe aussi et tu devrais plutôt d'occuper d'elle plutôt que de ton cher père!

- Ce qui veut dire? S'enquit bruyamment son fiancé.

- Rien. Oublie. Part, dit Elena en montant à l'étage cherchant à mettre fin à la dispute."

Après la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Elena n'avait envie que d'une seule chose: écrire dans son journal tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre durant cette folle journée. Seulement voilà, Damon se tenait assis bien sagement sur son lit attendant qu'elle n'arrive.

" Drapeau blanc, dit-t-il sans aucun sarcasme. Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais. Ma mère m'a tout raconté. Je sais comment mon père t'a traité, je sais que tu lui a tenu tête et je sais aussi que tu connais certains "secrets de famille".

- J'ai connu pire, répondit Elena. Et toi?

- Moi quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi? demanda sarcastiquement Damon.

- Damon je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importante pour moi, et je crois que face aux événements qui se sont produits aujourd'hui j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Oh mais tu as tous les droits me concernant, répondit-t-il sournoisement.

- Damon je suis sérieuse! Le gronda Elena.

- Je sais, moi aussi princesse.

- Le problème avec toi Damon, c'est que même quand tu es sérieux, tu fais du sarcasme, de l'humour ou un autre truc de Damon alors à un moment donné plus personne ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de ce comportement, dit-t-elle.

- Les autres mais pas toi mon cœur, rectifia le vampire. Toi mon ange tu me connais par cœur. Tu sais toujours exactement à quel petit jeu je joue.

- Tu as raison, et je peux donc dire que tu es entrain d'essayer de me faire croire que tout va bien pour toi alors que c'est faux, répondit la jeune femme. Le retour de ton père te perturbe. Parle moi. S'il te plaît pour une fois Damon parle moi. Ne t'enfermes pas derrière ce mur de froideur, ne te replis pas sur toi même et parle moi, sois _mon_ Damon. Hum je veux dire, sois le Damon que je connais.

- Mais je suis _ton_ Damon, déclara le jeune homme en souriant face au lapsus d'Elena. Je serais toujours à toi Elena.

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens Damon, demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas retrouver le Damon qu'elle avait quitté mais celui qu'elle avait aimé; qu'elle aimait très probablement encore. S'il te plaît parle moi.

- Je dois dire quoi Elena? S'enquit-t-il. Tu sais tout! Tu sais que mon père était le pire des salopards et qu'il battait ma mère. Après sa mort, je passais mon temps à éviter que Stefan ne devienne sa nouvelle victime. Alors je le provoquais pour qu'il se défoule sur moi. Il m'a toujours détesté et je ne l'aimais pas non plus. L'idée qu'il soit ici, qu'il soit capable de faire de nouveau du mal à ma mère ou de t'en faire à toi me rend dingue. Rien que de penser au mal qu'il a fait et à celui qu'il pourrait faire me donne des envies de meurtre.

- Mais tu ne le ferras pas, rajouta Elena disant simplement à voix haute ce que le vampire taisait. Tu vois c'est ce genre de chose que j'aurais voulu savoir il y a un an et demi. Tes états d'âmes. Que tu me prouves que tu as confiance en moi. J'avais besoin de savoir que j'étais celle à qui tu pouvais tout dire, celle qui était la plus importante pour toi, celle que tu aimais.

- Mais je t'aime Elena, rappela le vampire. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es la personne la plus important pour moi princesse. Et si je dois te le répéter tous les jours, te le prouver tous les jours alors je le ferrai. Ti amo principessa*.

- Alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé il y dix-huit mois, demanda Elena déterminée à connaître la vérité.

- Tu as rompu avec moi, répondit simplement Damon qui n'avait pas envie de revenir sur son comportement passé. Tu devrais dormir. Après la journée que tu as passé te reposer ne peut te faire que du bien.

- Ouais et toi tu devrais partir, répliqua froidement Elena voulant mettre fin à une conversation qui allait tourner en dispute."

A peine eut elle finie sa phrase que Damon avait déjà disparue. Epuisée, Elena suivie le conseil du vampire et se coucha renonçant à raconter sa journée à son journal et à y pester contre Damon.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Damon croisa sa mère qui allait se coucher visiblement triste et en colère à la fois, et découvrit son frère assit sur le canapé abordant une allure froide qui ne lui allait que lorsqu'il était Stefan l'éventreur. Comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son frère et sa mère, le ténébreux vampire, qui n'était pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot, exigea de savoir ce qui venait de se passer.

" On s'est disputé, annonça froidement Stefan.

- Ça je l'avais compris, répliqua l'ainé avec colère. Maman avait le visage triste et l'allure en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Rien, répondit-t-il calmement ne voulant pas plus énerver sin frère qu'il ne semblait l'être. Je sais que c'est notre mère puisque tu l'appelles Maman, mais moi je ne la connais pas et j'ai passé l'âge d'être le petit garçon à sa Maman. Et puis ce n'est pas juste qu'elle soit ici et que Père soit seul à l'hôtel. Il ne mérite pas la manière dont on le traite et dont on l'a traité. Quand tu étais humain tu n'arrêtais pas de le provoquer et moi la première chose que j'ai faite en tant que vampire ça a été de le tuer. On doit se faire pardonner.

- Cretino*!hurla Damon fou de colère. Laisse le vieux où il est, je ne le veux pas chez moi!

- Damon!

- Non, écoute moi bien fratellino*, le menaça son ainé hors de lui. Oublie Giuseppe et sois plus gentil avec Maman."

Puis toujours en colère Damon sortit faire un tour et sans s'en rendre compte il était chez les Gilbert, dans la chambre d'Elena observant la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement.

* * *

><p><em>* Ti amo principessa: Je t'aime princesse.<em>

_*Cretino: Crétin. _

_*Fratellino: Petit frère._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**M:**** Il est évident que l'on saura les raisons de la séparation de d'Elena et de Damon, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les raisons sont compréhensibles et si je puis dire humaines. **_**(Contente que mon autre fic t'ai plu, merci d'être aller la lire)**_**.**

**02melanienie:**** Moi aussi je déteste Giuseppe, c'est pour ça qu'il est le méchant de mon histoire. On a toujours eu le sentiment qu'il haïssait Damon et il a quand même tué ses fils donc je le crois capable de tout. Comme tu le sais je lance de temps à autre des clins d'œil aux livres donc sous entendu je les ai lu et en les lisant j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Damon était plus proche de sa mère que de son père. Mais quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire (en plein milieu de la nuit) il m'a paru évident que sa mère devait l'aimer puisque son père le déteste. Ça aurait été injuste que sa mère ait le même comportement envers lui. De plus comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre Marie à un sacré tempérament et elle dit ce qu'elle pense qu'importe à qui elle s'adresse (humain ou vampire c'est du pareil au même). Evidemment on saura comment elle est morte. Elle le sous-entendra dans le chapitre 8 et les détails seront pour plus tard. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.**

**Voilà le Chapitre 5 avec entre autre le retour de Katherine. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Vendredi matin, alors que tous le monde tentait de se faire au retour des parents Salvatore et que tous cherchaient le pourquoi du comment, Marie se trouvait dans la cuisine de la résidence Salvatore essayant d'engager la conversation avec Stefan qui semblait tendu et peu enclin à avoir une discussion avec elle.

" Un problème? S'enquit-t-elle. Je sais que je n'étais pas là durant ton enfance et que tu as peu voir aucun souvenir de moi, mais Steffy tu peux me parler, tu peux te confier à moi.

- C'est Damon qui m'appelle Steffy quand il est en mode "agacer son cadet". Et je déteste ce surnom! Clarifia le vampire.

- Je suis désolée. Tu l'ignore probablement mais Steffy était le surnom que Damon et moi te donnions quand tu étais bébé et t'appeler comme ça m'est venue spontanément. Mais vous êtes deux adultes et des vampires de surcroit, je devrais arrêter de vous appeler Steffy et poussin, ça fait un peu bébé même si pour moi ton frère et toi resterez éternellement mes petits garçons adorés. Quand je suis morte ton frère avait six ans et toi tu en avais deux, et aujourd'hui je vous retrouve adultes au XXIème siècle, de plus vous êtes tous les deux des vampires; comprends moi Stefan ce n'est pas très facile pour moi, expliqua sa mère qui essayait de s'excuser et de se justifier en même temps.

- Dis toi que c'est pire pour Père! répliqua froidement son fils.

- Stefan, commença Marie qui fut interrompu par une personne qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois.

- Alors mon doux Stefan, dis moi tout, t'ai-je manqué? Minauda Katherine. Et un peu n'est pas suffisant, tu sais à quel point je suis gourmande! Alors je t'ai manqué?

- Pas du tout Katherine! répliqua froidement Stefan. Dis moi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

- Sois plus poli mon cher et présente moi plutôt à ton... amie, ordonna la vampire en dévisageant Marie cachant la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers toutes les femmes qui pouvaient être proches de Stefan.

- Je ne suis pas une amie comme vous dites, je suis la mère de Stefan et Damon, Mademoiselle Pierce. Ou Petrova, j'ignore comment vous appeler et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche complètement. Pour moi vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite garce manipulatrice qui a brisé le cœur de mes fils et qui a menacer la vie d' Elena qui est une personne que j'apprécie énormément. Maintenant je vous prie de sortir de cette maison et de ne plus jamais y revenir, riposta Marie sans perdre une seule minute son sang-froid.

- Maintenant je sais de qui vient le sale caractère de Damon, plaisanta Katherine qui ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles de la femme qui se tenait face à elle.

- Katherine dégage, exigea Stefan excédé par la présence de la vampire et inquiet à propos des raisons de son retour.

- Et si je n'avais pas envie? demanda Katherine d'humeur provocatrice. Je veux dire, tu m'as manqué mon tendre Stefan, et puis je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais revenir à Mystic Falls voir mes Salvatore. Notre triangle amoureux me manquait. Même si je devrais plutôt l'appeler quadrilatère, étant donné qu'Elena fait toujours partie du tableau. D'ailleurs j'ai un nouveau jeu Stefan; comme d'habitude il n'y a pas de règles mais l'objectif est simple: empêcher ton mariage avec ta chère petite Elena! En fait je ne veux plus d'Elena dans vos vies! J'ai toléré vos amourettes avec elle mais maintenant c'est fini. Je veux reprendre ma place! En attendant j'ai pleins de choses à faire mais passe tout de même une bonne journée Stefan! Ciao.

- Stefan elle va faire quoi? S'enquit sa mère anxieuse. Je veux dire, elle est cinglée! Et elle t'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait vous récupérer Damon et toi!

- Damon, où est-t-il passé? demanda Stefan sans prendre le temps de répondre à sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas. Ton frère est indépendant il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, déclara froidement Stefan. Je suppose que Damon t'a montré comment utilisé la télévision, la chaine Hi-fi, qu'il t'a monté où se trouvait l'alcool et la bibliothèque elle ne passe pas inaperçue.

- Vraiment sympathique à toi de t'occuper de ta mère, répliqua Marie avec sarcasme. Je sais que t'ai autant paumé que moi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir de cette manière Steffy! J'aurais pu venir avec toi et t'aider tu sais. Au fait bonne journée fiston. Et là t'es sensé répondre: bonne journée Maman. Et me voilà seule dialoguant avec moi même. Pitoyable!"

Chez les Gilbert, Damon observait une nouvelle fois Elena dormir. La jeune femme lui semblait tellement calme et apaisée qu'il avait l'impression que le temps ne s'était arrêté que pour elle. Face à la profondeur du sommeil de sa belle, il s'assit à ses côtés et en profita pour lui caresser tendrement la joue veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il resta dans cette position durant plus d'une heure avant qu'Elena n'ouvre les yeux.

" Bonjour princesse, murmura tendrement Damon. Tu es vraiment magnifique, comme tous les jours.

- Damon arrête de faire ça! Ralla la jeune femme.

- Oh mademoiselle Gilbert est de mauvais poil ce matin! Se moqua sarcastiquement le beau ténébreux. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal cette fois?

- Damon tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit sérieusement la jeune femme. Demain je serais ta belle-sœur; ne me dis pas qu'une fois mariée avec Stefan tu comptes venir me réveiller chaque matin. Ton frère n'appréciera pas.

- Je me fiche de Saint Stefan! Ce que je veux c'est être avec toi mon ange. Etre celui qui t'embrasse au réveil, qui t'enlace à tout moment de la journée et de la nuit, celui que tu aimes et avec lequel tu veux passé toute ta vie. Ou toute l'éternité! Je t'aime Elena et ça me tue de te voir avec mon frère. Si tu souhaites que je meure d'amour pour toi, dis le! Que j'enlève ma bague et qu'on en finisse pour de bon parce que je commence à en avoir vraiment marre Elena, s'énerva Damon.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Damon! S'écria Elena furieuse en giflant de toutes ses forces le vampire. Il est hors de question que tu ne te tues!

- Alors arrête de te mentir, de me mentir, de nous mentir, lui répondit-t-il calmement. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes mais tu t'accroches à la moindre excuse, au moindre prétexte pour me fuir. Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries, des conneries monumentales princesse, mais toi tu passes tout ton temps à me fuir.

- Je ne te fuis pas Damon, c'est toi qui fuis! Contesta la jeune femme. Tu fuis tout le temps!

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux à faire la même chose! Déclara le vampire.

- Je ne fuis pas Damon, je sais ce que je veux! Riposta Elena qui essayait de se montrer sûre d'elle.

- Et que veux tu? S'enquit le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Je... C'est Stefan, déclara fermement la jeune femme. C'est Stefan que je veux.

- Arrête de mentir Elena! S'écria Damon alors qu'Elena coupait court à leur conversation en se rendant dans la salle de bain. Tu vois tu fuis encore princesse! Mais mon ange, que tu me fuis ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer comme un fou tu sais!"

Bonnie cherchait encore et toujours comment, pourquoi et qui avait pu ramener à la vie les parents Salvatore, lorsque Stefan fit irruption chez elle. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire un "bonjour" ou un "comment ça va" tellement il était speed. Il semblait en colère et inquiet à la fois. Alors que la sorcière s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il n'y avait pas, le vampire lâcha de but en blanc un nom: Katherine. Puis d'une manière un peu plus calme il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

" Donc Elena est de nouveau en danger, en conclue Bonnie.

- Oui, et je peux te demander un service: ne lui parle pas du retour de Katherine. On a assez de problèmes avec mes parents et leur retour très surnaturel comme ça. Qui plus est Elena et moi nous marions demain et je veux que notre union soit sa seule préoccupation, expliqua Stefan.

- Oui je comprends. Je me tairai."

Puis la sorcière l'invita à l'aider dans ses recherches bien que cela faisait deux jours et qu'elles étaient toujours aussi infructueuses ce qui commençait à l'agaçait sérieusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** La plupart des chapitres sont écrits juste un peu à peaufiner et certaines parties à terminer. Le Chapitre 6 devrait arriver d'ici la fin ce weekend début de la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Il sera exclusivement centré sur Marie. On découvrira une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui rappellera un peu voir beaucoup un de ses fils.**

**Je peux établir un planning provisoire concernant la publication des chapitres:**

**Chapitres 7 et 8: entre le 29 août et le 4 septembre (peut-être plus tôt en fonction de la publication du sixième).**

**Chapitres 9 et 10: entre le 5 et le 11 septembre. (J'essayerai d'en poster un le 9 pour l'arrivée de la saison 2 en France).**

**Chapitres 11 et 12: entre le 12 et le 18 septembre. (J'essayerai d'en poster un le 15 en honneur de la reprise de la diffusion au USA)**

**Chapitres 13 et 14: entre le 19 et le 25 septembre.**

**Chapitres 15 et 16: entre le 26 septembre et le 2 octobre.**

**Chapitre 17 et épilogue: entre le 3 et le 9 octobre.**

**Ce planning est provisoire et variable en fonction de mon emploi du temps personnel. Début septembre mes cours reprennent et comme je les prends par correspondance, j'ai beaucoup plus de travail qu'en allant dans un établissement scolaire. Néanmoins j'essayerai de le respecter voir d'avoir de l'avance dans le meilleur des cas. Et je le réactualiserai en fonction des dates de publications.**

**En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça me fait plaisir de les lire et j'y répond toujours. **

**A bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lucy96:**** Tu as tout à fait raison lorsque tu dis qu'Elena essaye plus de se convaincre elle que Damon. Quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé avec Damon on comprend qu'elle veuille essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'a plus aucun sentiment pour lui mais son hésitation lorsque Damon lui demande ce qu'elle veut nous laisse supposer le contraire. Comme je le disais au sujet de leur rupture, les raisons sont compréhensibles et plutôt humaines. En fait je joue un peu le psychologique. D'ailleurs, concernant Stefan j'y joue aussi avec sa culpabilité envers son père et sa distance avec sa mère. Tu verras dans quelques chapitres que ce que l'on peut croire à première vue à propos de Stefan est faux. Je sais c'est vague mais je me comprend et je t'en reparlerai le moment venu. Concernant Katherine, elle n'apparaitra pas beaucoup mais le peu qu'elle apparaitra elle ferra du grand Katherine et à certains moments elle surprendra, mais chut je n'en dit pas plus. **

**02melanienie:**** Comme je le dit je joue sur le psychologique des personnages donc le comportement de Stefan vis-à-vis de sa mère s'expliquera et tu ferras s'ils font oui ou non se rapprocher. Concernant Marie et Giuseppe et le temps où ils étaient morts (ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça « le temps où ils étaient mort » comme si c'est tout les jours que les gens ressuscitent et que ça ne me surprend pas, mais bon c'est normal ici c'est Vampire Diaries). Bref les concernant, j'ai rajouté quelques lignes sur Marie et j'ai inventé une histoire «d'esprits errant» tu verras. Mais le fait qu'elle sache tout c'est parce que Damon lui a tout raconté (Chapitre précèdent). Et elle parle plutôt familièrement car comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre elle s'adapte vite à la situation dans laquelle elle est et au vocabulaire courant. Qui plus est elle a passé du temps avec Damon donc on peut supposé qu'il l'a aussi aidé, même si tu verras que c'est une personne qui n'a pas vraiment besoin d'aide et qui sait se débrouiller toute seule. En tout cas une des choses que j'aime chez elle c'est qu'elle ne se dégonfle pas tenir tête à Katherine il faut le faire quand on est humaine. Justement concernant Katherine son passage éclair était pour moi naturel, elle a des «affaires à faire» dans le coin donc elle n'a pas le temps de prendre le thé (bien que dans son cas je devrais dire une tasse de sang). Comme je le disais à Lucie96, Katherine va surprendre. Elle passe juste prévenir qu'elle est de retour et elle joue avec Stefan. Mais place toi cinq secondes à la place de Marie. Elle entend la femme qui a quasi détruit ses « bébés » comme elle les appelle, dire qu'elle veut les récupérer. Il y a de quoi effrayer la mère qu'elle est. En quelque sorte Kat se venge du discours de mère poule/maîtresse de maison que lui a fait Marie en disant cela. Maintenant la question que cela soulève est : dit-elle oui où non la vérité où a-t-elle simplement voulu jouer avec Stefan et réveiller les rivalités fraternelles qu'il existe entre les frères Salvatore et par la même occasion embêter Marie ? Y a-t-il une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle dit, ou ment-t-elle ? En fait Katherine est peut-être peu présence dans le chapitre mais son retour à Mystic Falls et son discours soulève beaucoup de questions. A ton avis à quel jeu joue-t-elle ? A-t-elle menti à Stefan ? A-t-elle seulement voulu provoquer Marie ? Dit-t-elle la vérité? Ce peut-t-il qu'il y ait une part de vérité dans son discours ? Qu'a-t-elle derrière la tête. Sincérité ou Manipulation? Cogite bien.**

**Donc voilà LE chapitre sur Marie. Un chapitre que je juge assez intéressant concernant la personnalité de cette dernière (mais bon je peux me tromper étant donné que je ne suis pas une professionnelle de la littérature et qu'en plus je suis l'auteure de la fic). Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur le chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Assise au bar du Mystic Grill, Marie Salvatore y consommant la boisson préférée de son fils ainé, un Whisky. En effet, comme elle s'ennuyait à la pension, elle avait décidé d'aller se promener en ville. Avant de quitter l'immense demeure familiale, elle avait laissé un mot à ses fils et s'était servie dans la réserve d'argent que Damon lui avait montré, puis elle était partie à l'aveuglette dans les rues de la ville qui avaient bien changé depuis le XIXème siècle. Pourtant elle avait tout de même réussi à se repérer dans la ville qu'elle avait cofondée il y plus d'un demi-siècle. Damon lui avait absolument tout raconté et quelques souvenirs du temps où elle était un esprit errant lui revenaient et la guidaient. Elle avait lu sur internet que peu de personnes devenaient un esprit errant. En effet, pour en devenir un, il fallait avoir subit une morte brutale et subite. Ainsi elle avait passé son temps à errer entre deux mondes, celui des morts et celui des vivant, veillant dés qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion sur ses fils adorés. Elle n'avait pas tout vu de leurs vies, elle était revenue errer sur terre le soir où son mari a tué ses enfants. Elle avait vu Stefan tué Giuseppe et « forcer » Damon à devenir un vampire. Ensuite elle avait errer ailleurs, elle ne savait où entre la terre et le ciel, et ce n'est que dans les années dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt qu'elle était revenue du côté de Mystic Falls et y était rester durant quelques années avant de repasser de l'autre côté. En revenant parmi les vivant Marie constata qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle semblait ignorer alors Damon avait comblé les vides. Perdue dans ses pensées, Marie ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un inconnu l'observait et s'apprêtait à venir lui parler :

" Femme inconnue, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus azurs, buvant un Whisky, énuméra-t-il. Aucun doute vous devez être la mère de Damon et de Stefan Salvatore! Je me présente, je suis Alaric Saltzman, professeur d'Histoire le jour et chasseur de vous savez quoi le soir. Je suis aussi un ami de vos fils, le presque oncle des Gilbert et le quasi beau-père d'Elena à cause de sa mère biologique qui...

- Etait votre femme, compléta Marie. Je sais Damon m'a tout raconté.

- Damon? En général il n'est pas très loquace, fit remarquer Alaric. Si j'avais du parier sur un des deux frères, j'aurais opter pour Stefan.

- Non Stefan est loquace avec tout le monde sauf avec moi, déclara la femme légèrement agacée par son fils.

- Il lui faut un peu plus de temps c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, chercha à l'apaiser l'ami de ses fils.

- Non, Stefan est encore fidèle à Giuseppe. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir Stefan aime encore son père, dit Marie avec sarcasme car elle était à la fois en colère contre son cadet et inquiète pour lui.

- Mais vous êtes sa mère, souligna Ric.

- Oui mais ça ne suffit pas, rajouta madame Salvatore. Bon assez parler de mes fils et de moi. Laissez moi vous offrir un verre!"

Puis elle interpela Matt en lui demanda un autre verre de Whisky pour Alaric et se commanda un jus de fruit avant de se lancer dans un karaoké improvisé au comptoir du Grill.

" Comment vous connaissez Anberlin? s'enquit Alaric impressionné face à cette femme du XIXème siècle qui connaissait par cœur les paroles d'_Enjoy_ _The Silence_.

- Damon a une collection impressionnante de CD, répondit Marie amusée par la question de Ric.

- Damon, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? La musique c'est son truc et qui plus est ce style lui correspond bien, fit observer le professeur.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva madame Salvatore. J'ai du mal à imaginer mon fils écoutant de la musique classique.

- Ça serait plutôt comique, rigola le professeur. Ou choquant. A vrai dire j'ai du mal à imaginer ce genre de chose.

- Je serais vous je ne dirais pas cette phrase, lui conseilla Marie. Si Damon vous entendait il mettrait du Mozart, du Beethoven ou un autre célèbre compositeur et nous offrirait une chorégraphie rien que pour vous faire regretter vos paroles.

- C'est exactement Damon! Vous pensez ça de moi, je vais vous prouver le contraire!

- Il n'est pas si imprévisible lorsqu'on le connais bien, répondit-t-elle simplement. Mais redevenons un peu sérieux cinq minutes. Savez vous que ce matin alors que j'essayais de discuter avec Stefan, Katherine est arrivée. Cette femme est complètement cinglée!

- Katherine est de retour à Mystic Falls? S'indigna Ric. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Et que voulait cette sale petite peste?

- Mes fils. Et qu'Elena sorte du tableau, expliqua la mère des vampires. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les vampires doivent être invités chez les gens pour pouvoir y rentrer, et quand j'ai appelé Damon pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait il m'a expliquer que Katherine ne pouvait plus rentrer chez les Gilbert étant donné que la maison est devenue la propriété d'Elena et de son frère et qu'ils ne l'ont jamais invité. Je dois avouer que je suis rassurée: Elena est en sécurité chez elle et qui plus est mon fils veille sur elle.

- Vous semblez beaucoup apprécier Elena, comprit Alaric.

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais elle m'a semblé très gentille. Et puis mes fils l'aiment. Damon m'a énormément parlé d'elle; je crois que je dois connaître toute sa vie. Je sais que ma question pourrait vous paraître bizarre ou déplacée, mais je vous la pose tout de même. Que pensez vous de ce mariage?

- Oh, si je m'attendais à une question de ce genre, murmura Ric. Que voulez-vous savoir exactement?

- Je viens de vous demander ce que vous pensiez du mariage de Stefan et d'Elena. J'aimerais savoir si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ou non. Si vous pensez qu'Elena fait le bon choix. Ce genre de choses, développa Marie.

- C'est donc ça le sens caché! Chuchota le chasseur de vampire. Elena a toujours été indépendante et sûre d'elle, et elle veut épouser Stefan. Mais elle tient encore beaucoup à Damon. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se précipite dans ce mariage pour fuir la réalité ou son passé trop douloureux. Je sais qu'elle aime Stefan mais elle aime aussi Damon. Cependant je vais me permettre de vous donner un conseil: ne faites rien! Ces trois là on toujours eu une relation compliquée, mais Elena est franche et si elle à le moindre doute, elle annulera tout.

- Donc vous pensez que ce mariage n'est pas une bonne idée, devina Marie. Il est évident que ce n'est pas à vous ni à moi d'agir, mais avez-vous parlé de vos doutes à Elena? D'après ce que je sais, vous êtes un peu une figure paternelle pour elle, donc vous pouvez vous le permettre. Moi je ne peux que parler avec Damon étant donner que Stefan ne veut pas de moi. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne cherche pas à faire souffrir mon cadet, j'aime mes fils autant l'un que l'autre mais j'ai vu Elena, la manière dont elle a prit la défense de Damon face à Giuseppe et la manière dont elle le regarde ou celle dont elle le protège: elle l'aime. Tandis qu'avec Stefan c'est différent. J'ai bien vu qu'elle tenait à lui, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Où plutôt devrais-je dire qu'elle ne l'aime plus sachant leur passif amoureux.

- A ce que je vois Damon vous à tout raconté de leur petit trio, constata Alaric.

- Oui absolument tout. Y comprit la manière dont son histoire avec Elena s'est terminée, rajouta madame Salvatore. Il regrette beaucoup ses erreurs. Damon est conscient que tout est de sa faute mais pour sa défense la situation n'était pas facile pour lui.

- Pour Elena non plus, renchérit Ric. Elle a passé un an à s'inquiéter pour Stefan, et les seuls moments où je la voyais heureuse étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec Damon. Ils ne nous disaient rien, mais nous avions tous plus ou moins compris qu'ils étaient ensemble. Puis Bonnie nous a débarrassé de Klaus et Damon s'est occupé de son frère. Et je voyais Elena plus calme, plus apaisée. Elle semblait soulagée du retour de Stefan mais surtout elle savait que bientôt elle n'aurait plus à se cacher. Je me souviens un soir je l'ai surprise qui rentrait plus tard que prévu et elle s'est mise à rougir ne sachant pas quoi inventer pour se justifier. Evidemment j'ai compris qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec Damon et pour la mettre à l'aise je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons qu'elle a fini par confirmer avant de se laisser aller à quelques confidences. Elle aimait vraiment Damon. Elle voulait un avenir avec lui. Elle avait des tas de projets, des tas de désirs. Elle voulait seulement être avec Damon et partir à l'aventure avec lui. Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je pense que ce mariage est une erreur, à cause de se soir là. Elena était rayonnante, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Seulement voilà, les semaines ont passé et un matin elle est rentrée en larmes, dévastée, en nous disant simplement que s'était fini avec Damon. Et contre toute attente Stefan est revenu dans sa vie et le mois dernier il l'a demandé en mariage et Elena a accepté.

- Ils ne sont fiancés que depuis un mois? s'exclama Marie choquée par cette révélation. Ne me dites pas qu'Elena est enceinte et que c'est pour cela qu'ils se marient.

- Non. Bien sur que non, rigola Alaric. D'ailleurs les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être grand-mère, déclara Marie un peu déçue. J'ai toujours adoré les enfants.

- Elena aussi les adore. Tout le monde sait à Mystic Falls qu'elle veut fonder une famille. D'ailleurs même John, son père biologique le savait, et avant de mourir il lui a offert sa bague qui le protégeait du surnaturel afin qu'elle le donne à son enfant si un jour elle en a un, expliqua Alaric. C'est un dilemme de plus pour Elena. En plus d'être déchirée entre vos fils elle doit renoncer à son désir de devenir mère.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle peut endurer. Etant mère, je sais le bonheur qu'apportent les enfants. Sans mes fils je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Le peu d'années que j'ai vécu avec eux correspondent aux plus belles années de ma vie, confia Marie avant de raconter l'enfance de ses fils à leur ami."


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Lucy96: ****Concernant Marie, il était logique qu'à un moment donné, on en apprenne plus sur elle et sur ses sentiments étant donné qu'elle est très présente dans mon histoire. J'estime que je ne pouvais pas lui donner autant d'importance sans parler d'elle et la présenter correctement. Oui elle est proche de Damon, il connaît les blessures de sa mère et il avait six ans lorsqu'elle est morte donc il a des souvenirs d'elle. De plus, comme on a pu le ressentir, Marie est l'opposée de Giuseppe: elle aime ses fils tels qu'ils sont. Et puis, elle et Damon ont le même caractère: Guiseppe le dit dans le chapitre 3: **_**«T**__**u es têtue, arrogante et rebelle et cet abruti qui nous a servi de fils ainé était comme toi!»**_**, et dans le chapitre précédant tu as pu lire que Marie s'amusait bien sur **_**Enjoy the silence**_**. Souviens toi, c'est la musique sur laquelle danse Damon et Vickie dans l'épisode 6 avant qu'il ne la transforme en vampire. (Pour changer j'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil à la série et puis j'aime beaucoup cette musique). Concernant Stefan, il reste un peu tel qu'il est mais je te promets une révélation sur lui dans quelques chapitres. Quand au fait que je réponde aux reviews, j'estime que c'est normal. Toi tu prends bien le temps de la laisser pourquoi moi ne prendrais-je pas le temps d'y répondre? Même s'il y en avait un millions j'y répondrais tout de même, il s'agit d'une question de politesse et de respect donc ne me remercie pas. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui devrais le faire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que me reviewers pensent de mon histoire donc merci à toi et à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews. **

**02melanienie:**** Contente que le personnage de Marie te plaise. Elle est forte, indépendante et débrouillarde, mais aussi perspicace. Souviens toi de sa grande conversation avec Damon lorsqu'elle le «force» à parler d'Elena, elle avait tout de suite vu qu'Elena et Damon «ont une relation», même si elle est particulière. Mais bon c'est Damon et Elena et ils ne font pratiquement rien comme les autres alors… Bref tout ça pour te dire que c'est sa perspicacité qui sera le plus mise en avant prochainement. Pour la conversation avec Alaric, elle me semblait normale: on sait tous que dans la saison 3 (qui commence bientôt Youpi), Alaric va avoir une place importante au sein de la famille Gilbert. De plus les deux femmes de sa vie étaient des parentes d'Elena, donc j'estime qu'il devait avoir un avis. Concernant la vitesse «d'apprentissage» de Marie, je devais aller vite pour que tout s'enchaine rapidement dans l'histoire, n'oublie pas le plan de Katherine que tu découvriras dans ce chapitre. Quant à Katherine, elle apparaitra peu dans la fic, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le feras, elle feras du grand Katherine, elle ne vient pas pour rien faire ou balancer une bombe et repartir. Elle soulèvera des questions, des interrogations, troublera un personnage, enfin tu ferras à chaque fois qu'elle apparaitra. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup pour son côté machiavélique et manipulatrice, mais j'aime aussi la rendre plus que ça dans mes histoires. Comme je le disais à Lucy96, il est normal que je réponde aux reviews qu'il y en ait beaucoup ou pas. Si les lecteurs veulent en laisser ils savent qu'ils le peuvent et que j'y répondrai. **

**M: ****Merci pour ta review, elle me fait passer de 13 à 14 reviews et comme j'ai eu la poisse avec le treize, je suis contente d'avoir quatorze reviews. Sinon heureuse que la fic te plaise toujours.**

**Voilà le chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour les explications concernant le livre que «lit» Elena.**

**Bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas sur les reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Chez les Gilbert, Elena tentait d'ignorer Damon en lisant _Les Hauts de Hurlevant_. Le vampire l'observait silencieusement se contentant d'aborder un sourire moqueur, amusé par le choix de lecture de la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment que le livre ne lui servait que de couverture pour éviter d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

" Je hais ce bouquin! Déclara-t-il. L'héroïne renonce à son véritable amour. Elle choisit la simplicité. Qui plus est elle porte un prénom de salope.

- L'orthographe est différent, lui fit remarquer Elena.

- La prononciation est la même, répliqua-t-il avec son arrogance habituelle. Je sais ce que tu penses Elena.

- A propos de ta théorie sur _Les Hauts de Hurlevant_?

- Non à propos de ma présence ici. Tu te demande pourquoi je refuse de partir et ça t'inquiète princesse. Alors je vais jouer franc jeu et te dire la vérité: je ne reste pas seulement parce que je t'aime, je reste parce que je suis inquiet pour toi. Je dois te dire que Katherine est de retour à Mystic Falls, et il semblerait qu'elle joue à un de ses jeux de folle dingue. Alors je reste ici! Considère moi comme ton serviteur, ton garde du corps, ton vampire, ton homme, bref considère moi comme tu veux, je suis à ton service mon ange.

- Katherine est de retour? Murmura Elena prise de panique. Elle veut quoi ce coup-ci?

- D'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, Katherine veut récupérer ses joujoux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en faut pas la peine. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, menacer qui elle veut, je la tuerai avant qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit.

- Katherine est très puissante et très maligne, elle ne va pas se laisser tuer comme ça Damon.

- Je suis aussi puissant qu'elle princesse, la rassura Damon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Après tout je ne suis qu'un crétin qui a agit comme un con avec toi et je t'ai perdu.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour affronter Katherine, répondit Elena inquiète.

- Je refuse qu'elle te fasse du mal Elena.

- Je sais Damon mais on parle de Katherine là et ...

- Tu le lui as dit? S'écria Stefan en rentrant en trombe chez les Gilbert. D'ailleurs comment... C'est Mère évidemment! Elle s'est surement empressée de te téléphoner pour tout te raconter.

- Oui et elle a eu raison! répliqua Damon. Katherine ne peut peut-être pas rentrer dans cette maison mais dés qu'Elena mettra un pied dehors elle sera en danger. Alors oui, maman m'a téléphoné et oui j'ai tout raconté à Elena, elle avait le droit de savoir. D'ailleurs Elena veut toujours savoir quand elle est en danger.

- Je sais tout ça Damon, mais Elena et moi nous marions demain, souligna le cadet des Salvatore. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a d'autres choses à penser que le retour de Katherine et ses fameux plans.

- J'avais le droit de savoir! Protesta Elena en colère. Damon a eu raison de tout me raconter.

- Tu vois. J'ai juste joué franc jeu avec elle. Et puisque tu t'apprêtes à l'épouser, tu devrais arrêter de faire des magouilles et de cachoteries dans le dos d'Elena, conseilla Damon. Elle déteste ça. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle!

- Damon! Gronda Elena.

- J'ai rien fait de mal princesse, protesta le vampire. Je dis seulement la vérité. Au fait Steffy, étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux ici, qui est à la pension avec maman?

- Personne.

- Tu l'as laissée toute seule alors que Katherine peut rentrer chez nous comme elle le veut! Ragea l'ainé des Salvatore. Elena tu m'excuseras mais étant donné que mon crétin de frangin n'est pas foutu de veiller sur notre mère il faut que j'y aille."

Alors que Damon quittait à vitesse vampirique la demeure des Gilbert, Elena et Stefan étaient tous les deux silencieux. La jeune femme foudroyait son fiancé du regard qui exprimait tout ce qu'elle pensait du comportement du jeune homme envers sa mère.

" Elena, je... tenta maladroitement Stefan qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Non tais toi! Le coupa-t-elle visiblement très remontée contre lui. Je vais sortir pour aller voir ta maman et si jamais tu t'avises de me suivre ça ira mal pour toi.

- Mais Elena...

- Garde ta salive pour quelqu'un qui veut bien t'écouter, répliqua la jeune femme en sortant de chez elle."

Assis dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Giuseppe Salvatore était en colère. Sa femme l'avait humilié en le traitant d'assassin devant des inconnus et elle avait préféré partir rejoindre deux monstres plutôt que de rester avec son époux qui avait interdiction de mettre les pieds à Veritas. Où du moins ce qu'il en restait car tout ce qu'il avait mit une vie à construire les deux monstres qu'étaient devenu ses fils l'avait détruit. Déjà quand il était humain, Damon ne lui avait apporté que de la honte en se révoltant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, en quittant l'armée et en courant après toutes les filles de Virginie. Quand à Stefan, lorsqu'il était humain il était tout le contraire de son ainé et il faisait la fierté de son père. Guiseppe repensait à tous les grands projets qu'il avait eut pour son cadet. Mais aucun ne s'était concrétisé. A cause de cette abominable créature, cette Katherine qui avait séduit son fils et lui avait ôté la vie. Si elle s'était contentée de Damon, il s'en serait remis. Damon était un incapable, un bon à rien qui lui parasitait son argent et apportait la honte au nom des Salvatore. Le tuer n'avait pas été si dur pour Giuseppe. Mais Stefan… Sa fierté, son fils adoré, celui qui l'honorait et qu'il voyait comme son successeur à la tête de Veritas. Son Stefan, le tuer avait été la chose la plus dure de toute sa vie. Se ressaisissant l'homme songea que tout cela était du passé, ses fils étaient morts en 1864, aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait que deux monstres dans le corps de Stefan et de Damon. Deux monstres qu'il devait tuer. Car s'il était revenu d'entre les morts c'était pour faire son devoir de Fondateurs puisque leurs descendants lui semblaient en être incapable. Pire, ils protégeaient les monstres que leurs ancêtres avaient combattus. Alors Giuseppe taillait des pieux en bois afin de combattre le mal qui rongeait Mystic Falls et l'éliminer. Il savait que pour mener sa mission à bien, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux mais il était prêt à les assumer. Il était prêt à les assumer même si parmi eux y figurait Marie. Car il savait que sa femme était capable de s'interposer entre lui et ces monstres qu'elle considérait encore comme ses enfants, mais Marie était devenue le cadet de ses soucis, d'ailleurs il la considérait comme morte puisqu'elle l'avait trahi et humilié en publique plus d'une fois. Pire que ça, elle avait osé le traiter d'assassin lui qui avait tout sacrifié pour sa famille et sa ville. Alors l'homme décida de ne plus se soucier d'autre chose que de sa mission se promettant de tuer quiconque oserait défendre les monstres.

Assise au comptoir d'un bar de Richmond, Katherine Pierce consommait une tequila en attendant la personne avec laquelle elle avait rendez-vous. En effet la vampire avait pas mal de projets à Mystic Falls et elle avait demandé de l'aide à un vieil ami sorcier afin de mettre son plan à exécution.

"Enfin on ne t'as pas appris la ponctualité Alex, bougonna la vampire.

- Arrête de râler Kat, j'ai ta potion magique, répondit le sorcier.

- Et ça va fonctionner? S'enquit Kat.

- Ça fonctionne, confirma-t-il. Je serais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as voulu cette potion? Toi Katherine Pierce voulant redevenir humaine? J'ai un peu de mal à le croire!

- Je t'ai demandé deux flacons, précisa Katherine. Il y a en un pour moi et l'autre est pour Stefan. Lui et moi allons avoir notre seconde chance. Exit cette sale petite Elena, exit Damon, exit les crétins d'amis qu'il s'est fait et exit Mystic Falls. Nous allons reprendre nos vies en tant qu'humain loin de cette ville de barbares et des ses habitants.

- Tu oublies une chose Katerina. Selon la rumeur Stefan Salvatore s'apprête à épouser ta descendante, souligna le jeune homme.

- Stefan ne le ferra pas, déclara la vampire sûre d'elle. Je vais lui offrir sa seconde chance, il verra que j'ai changé et il me pardonnera mes erreurs du passé.

- Puisque t'en es sûre, murmura le sorcier. Tiens tes fioles. J'avais de la potion en rab, alors je te donne le tout comme ça tu pourras t'amuser à en distribuer à tout tes amis de Mystic Falls ou à en faire je ne sais quoi! Bon sur ce je te laisse, j'ai un boulot en dehors de rendre des services à Katerina Petrova."

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Concernant les**_** Hauts de Hurlevant**_**: Il s'agit d'un classique de la littérature anglo-saxonne datant du XIXème siècle. L'héroïne s'appelle Catherine d'où le commentaire de Damon sur son prénom de salope. Mais là où j'ai trouvé encore plus intéressant de parler de ce livre c'est que l'héroïne ne choisie pas celui qu'elle aime (à cause essentiellement de leur caractères opposés et de leur différence sociale si je me souviens bien); en fait elle choisi de ne pas écouter son cœur. Et le fait que j'introduise ce livre peut-être assez révélateur sur ce qu'est entrain de faire Elena et puis les premières phrases que dit Damon sont selon moi à interpréter à double sens: c'est à la fois un résumé (à la Damon) du livre mais ses paroles s'adressent aussi à Elena: elle aussi fait le mauvais choix selon Damon. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Dernière chose concernant ce livre: au début de la série Stefan offre une édition originale (donc rare) des **_**Hauts de Hurlevant**_** à Elena. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une scène qui à mon avis est très intéressante (scène avec Marie, Damon, Elena et Giuseppe). Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Marie y sous-entend ce qui lui est arrivé en fait elle manquera de le dire.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour les reviews dont voici les réponses:**

**Lucy96:**** Heureuse que le fait que Katherine soit prête à redevenir humaine te plait. Concernant Giuseppe, il déteste les vampires donc oui il veut tuer ses fils. C'est quelqu'un de têtu et sa haine des vampires ne changera pas parce que ses fils le sont devenus. Concernant **_**Enjoy The Silence**_**, je me suis rappeler que je n'avais donné de précisions concernant cette chanson, j'ignore si les personnes qui lise la fic (s'il y a d'autres) ont fait le rapprochement avec la série.**

**M:**** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.**

**02melanienie:**** Concernant Katherine et son plan, elle est obsédée par Stefan dans les livres et dans la série, donc il me semblait logique qu'elle soit prête à tout pour lui même à redevenir humaine. Et puis le trouvait ça amusant. Quant aux **_**Hauts de Hurlevant**_**, c'était normal que je donne des précisions, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de connaître une référence qu'un auteur (même de fanfic) fait dans une de ses histoires. Quant à Giuseppe, il était logique pour moi qu'il cause des problèmes tôt ou tard, donc patience tu sauras bientôt ce qui va se passer (il commence dans ce chapitre). **

**Voilà chapitre 8 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Juste avant je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suive mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Amandine3869.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

En arrivant chez lui, Damon Salvatore découvrit sa maison vide. Il l'avait fouillée de fond en comble et n'y découvrit aucune trace de sa mère. Passé la panique, le vampire utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de localiser sa mère... au Mystic Grill. Bien que surprit de savoir sa mère au centre ville, le jeune homme y fonça et y découvrit cette dernière qui rigolait avec Alaric Saltzman. S'approchant d'eux, le vampire, que la panique avait rendu furieux fit une véritable crise d'hystérie à sa mère.

" Je suis une grande fille Damon! fit remarquer Marie amusée par la réaction surprotectrice de son fils ainé.

- Je sais maman mais Katherine est de retour en ville et crois moi elle est capable du pire, expliqua le ténébreux vampire toujours aussi agité.

- Du calme Damon! J'étais avec Marie, elle ne risquait rien, tenta de l'apaiser son ami en se levant pour aller saluer une connaissance.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Stefan, accusa le vampire. Il aurait du s'occuper de toi au lieu de prendre la poudre d'escampette après le départ de la Reine des salopes.

- Damon ne blâme pas ton frère, le gronda gentiment sa mère. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il avait deux ans quand ton père... quand je suis morte et il a juste un peu plus de mal que toi à se faire à mon retour.

- Je me fiche de ses excuses, s'emporta Damon. Il devrait prendre soin de toi, tu es notre mère!

- En théorie oui, mais en pratique c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, tenta de lui expliquer Marie. Stefan n'a, je dirais qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de moi; pour lui il n'a jamais eu de mère et là, du jour au lendemain, je suis de retour! Cent-soixante-cinq ans plus tard! C'est très probablement déroutant pour lui. Et j'avoue énervant pour moi. Ce matin j'avais envie de lui foutre une baffe. Un comble lorsqu'on sait que ton frère est un vampire face auquel je ne fais pas le poids!

- Ouais mais moi je peux toujours lui botter le cul! répliqua durement le vampire. Comme il carbure au régime Bambi, Steffy est faible, donc je peux facilement lui donner une petite leçon.

- Damon il vaut mieux que Stefan se nourrisse de sang animal, rappela Alaric en revenant à sa place et en repensant au road trip du vampire avec Klaus.

- Pas besoin de parler en langage codé Ric, déclara madame Salvatore. Damon m'a parlé des chapitres "sang humain" de Stefan. Je sais ce qu'il a fait et de quoi il a été capable. De quoi il est capable. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me ménager ou d'essayer de me cacher des choses. Je ne suis en aucun cas une poupée de porcelaine. Je peux supporter la réalité des choses. Je peux supporter _le vrai _monde. _Votre_ monde.

- En tout cas vous avez un sacré caractère, reconnut Alaric. Je sais enfin de qui Damon tient.

- Deux têtes brûlées! Confirma Marie en rigolant. D'où vient cette musique? Je veux dire ce n'est pas celle du Mystic Grill donc d'où vient-t-elle?

- C'est celle de mon téléphone, répondit calmement Damon. Les SMS je t'en ai parlé. C'est Elena. Elle nous cherche. Je lui réponds. Voilà c'est fait.

- Elle va venir? demanda Marie heureuse à l'idée de revoir Elena.

- Elle m'a demandé où nous sommes afin de venir nous rejoindre, répondit son fils en souriant. Et comme elle est en voiture elle sera là dans quelques minutes.

- Je suis contente, annonça Marie. J'aime bien Elena.

- Tout le monde aime bien Elena, fit remarquer Alaric.

- Si quelqu'un dit un jour qu'il déteste Elena, je le tue! Déclara sérieusement le vampire.

- Damon! Le réprimanda sa mère.

- C'est simplement la vérité maman. Je tuerai pour Elena!"

Puis tous les trois discutèrent encore de la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'arrive. En rentrant au Grill, Elena croisa Alaric qui se rendait au lycée pour une réunion pédagogique et s'arrêta le saluer avant de rejoindre les Salvatore.

"Comment allez vous Marie? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, répondit gentiment la mère des deux vampires. Damon prend bien soin de moi. Mais tutoie moi s'il te plaît, nous sommes un peu de la même famille.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, déclara Elena avec un sourire sincère. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de Stefan, en général il n'est pas comme ça. Vraiment je suis sincèrement désolée pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute princesse, répliqua automatiquement Damon.

- Damon a raison, acquiesça Marie. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien dans le comportement de Stefan. J'ignore comment ni même pourquoi je suis ici, encore moins si mon séjour est définitif ou à durée déterminé, mais j'espère vraiment que mon fils va changer de comportement et que lui et moi allons pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître et... Oh non! Giuseppe est là! Damon sors de là!

- Et que je vous laisse toutes les deux ici? Hors de question! Protesta le jeune homme alors que son père venait de hurler des _"vampiro"_ à travers tout le Grill en apercevant son fils, agitant un pieu qui effrayait les clients du Mystic Grill qui s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse."

L'homme "fou" comme le qualifiaient les clients à l'extérieur du Grill s'approcha de sa femme afin d'éloigner celle-ci de leur fils qu'il qualifiait de monstre le menaçant avec un pieu mal taillé. D'instinct, Elena s'interposa entre les deux Salvatore, protégeant Damon et menaçant à son tour Giuseppe.

" J'ai été plutôt claire hier. Je vous ai dit de vous tenir éloigné de Damon, lui rappela la jeune femme.

- Et moi je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une femme! Contredit Guiseppe. Qui plus est ce zuccone* est un monstre, je dois faire mon devoir de fondateur et l'éliminer!

- Elena on s'en va! Ordonna Damon alors que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, trop remonté contre Giuseppe.

- Non Damon, ce n'est pas à nous de partir, le contredit sa mère. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal! C'est à ton père de partir! Dégage Giuseppe! Et ne t'approche plus de mes fils, de moi ou bien d'Elena! Sort de nos vies définitivement!

- Tais-toi! Hurla Guiseppe hors de lui. Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis ton mari tu me dois donc le respect!

- Oh Giuseppe, je n'ai plus aucun respect pour toi depuis le jour où tu as levé la main sur moi pour la première fois, lui apprit sa femme.

- Tu l'auras voulu! S'écria l'homme hors de lui en voulant frapper sa femme alors que Damon s'interposa entre ses parents en grognant d'un grognement surnaturel et remplit de haine qui ne semblait pas effrayer son père. Et toi espèce de sale monstre, regarde bien ce pieu que je tiens dans ma main car c'est lui qui va te transpercer le cœur.

- J'ai peur, se moqua sarcastiquement le vampire. Maintenant au lieu de lancer des menaces, dégagez père!

- Tu vas voir, menaça Giuseppe fou de rage. Dans deux minutes tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Hors de question que tu le touche! Hurla Marie.

- La ferme Marie! Gronda son mari. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. Personne n'a le droit de le faire! Je suis Giuseppe Salvatore, j'ai fondé cette ville, je suis chez moi!

- Arrêtez un peu votre cirque, vous n'êtes plus rien à Mystic Falls, lui annonça Elena en colère. _Je_ fais partie du Conseil des Fondateurs, _je _décide des décisions à prendre concernant les vampires! Au même titre que les Forbes, les Lockwood _et vos fils_. Vous vous n'avez plus aucun devoir envers cette ville. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs plus rien à y faire. Au passage, votre devoir auquel vous semblez si attaché, vous l'avez mal fait en 1864. Les vampires que vous avez emprisonnés à Fell Church ne sont pas morts, ils ont été enfermés par un sortilège dans une crypte qui se trouve dessous l'Eglise, et ils ont semés le chaos en ville il y a quelques années. Et devinez quoi? Ce sont vos fils que vous détestez tant qui ont réparé vos erreurs. Et sachez aussi qu'il avait des traitres parmi vos fidèles: l'un d'eux a aidé Katherine à fuir avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée à Fell Church. D'ailleurs elle se balade en ville, et tout ceux qui la connaissent savent très bien que Katherine Pierce est rancunière, alors si j'étais vous je partirais vite me planquer quelque part parce que si jamais elle apprend votre présence ici, elle vous tuera sans la moindre hésitation et dans les pires douleurs.

- Et bien je la tuerai elle aussi! Déclara fermement Giuseppe. Mais avant je dois tuer ce traitre et si vous ne vous écartez pas mademoiselle Gilbert, je serais obligé de vous tuer aussi.

- Jamais vous auriez du dire ça père, hurla le vampire fou de rage. Que vous menaciez Katherine autant que vous le voulez; vous pouvez même la tuer je m'en fiche complètement. Si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez nous menacer Stefan et moi ça m'est égal: vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous. Mais que vous menaciez Elena ça jamais! (Puis il attrape Guiseppe par le col avant de le coller en l'air contre un mur). D'ailleurs j'aurais déjà du te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à maman salopard. (Il le relâcha et lorsque l'homme se releva il lui assena un coup de point d'une telle force qu'il en retomba de suite parterre).

- Damon. Damon. Arrête! Cria Elena paniquée car elle savait que Damon allait le tuer. On en a déjà parlé, tu ne peux pas faire ça; tu ne dois pas faire ça! S'il te plaît, souviens toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite. Damon je t'en prie, laisse le. Il n'en faut pas la peine. Tu vaux mieux que lui alors oublie le. Il ne nous verra pas de mal, tu es là pour nous protéger alors s'il te plaît Damon lâche le!

- Vous avez de la chance père, déclara Damon sur un ton rempli de haine. Vous avez de la chance que cette femme soit tellement généreuse, tellement formidable, qu'elle soit mon humanité et qu'elle ait décidé que je devais vous épargner. Mais que les choses soient claires, si jamais vous relevez la main sur maman ou que vous la menaciez elle ou encore Elena, ou bien que vous vous approchez même de l'une d'entre elle, je n'hésiterais pas et je vous tuerai dans les pires souffrances inimaginables. Et la menace est aussi valable si tu touches à mon frère. C'est compris?"

Giuseppe effrayé par son fils se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, tandis que Damon constata que s'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'il voyait son père avoir peur et se sentait malgré tout fier de lui.

Alertée par les clients du Mystic Grill qui avaient été effrayé par le comportement de Giuseppe Salvatore, le sheriff Forbes s'y rendit et Damon lui lança seulement deux phrases remplit de l'arrogance légendaire dont il a toujours fait preuve:

"Cadeau Liz. Met le au trou pour quelques jours ça lui ferra les pieds! Si ces mesdames veulent bien rentrer chez elles, dit-t-il à l'adresse des deux femmes de sa vie en leur faisant une révérence qui les fit rigoler.

- Je suis fier de toi, lui murmura Elena à l'oreille.

- Tu vois que je t'écoute princesse, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est bien la seule que tu écoutes! Souligna sa mère en rigolant."

Chez les Bennett, la sorcière avait embauché de la main d'œuvre afin de l'aider dans ses recherches qui n'avançaient toujours pas. Alors que Bonnie était en conversation via facetime avec des sorcières qu'elle avait rencontré lors de "la chasse à Klaus", Caroline et Tyler étaient tous les deux plongés dans les grimoires tandis que Matt - qui avait fini son service au Mystic Grill - cherchait des réponses plausibles sur l'immense toile qu'est internet. Au bout de deux heures tous décidèrent de faire une pause étant donné que leurs recherches étaient toujours et encore infructueuses.

"Donc s'il l'on résume la situation en un mot: Nada, déclara le loup-garou énerver d'avoir perdu son temps pour rien.

- Ouais nada, confirma Bonnie épuisée car cela faisait vingt-quatre heure qu'elle cherchait des réponses non stop. Les seuls sortilèges capables de ramener des morts sont des sorts lancés lorsqu'une personne à des doutes, or personne de notre entourage n'a besoin de ce genre de sortilège, qui plus est peu de personne on accès au monde du surnaturel, on peut facilement restreindre le nombre de suspects, mais pour le moment nous n'avons rien!

- Bonnie, l'appela Jeremy qui venait d'entrer. J'ai regardé toutes les archives du Conseil des Fondateurs depuis 1864 et aucun cas de ce genre ne s'est produit par le passé. A part ça dites moi que vous vous avez quelque chose.

- Non, déclarèrent ses amis à l'unisson repartant à leur poste car la pause semblait finie."

* * *

><p><em>*zuccone: cancre.<em>


	10. Chapitre 9

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic ou qui l'on rajoutée elle ou mon autre fanfic dans leurs favoris. Merci aux reviewers auxquels je réponds sur le champ.**

**Lucy96:**** Si Stefan avait été dans le Grill la petite scène Stefatherine de ce chapitre n'existerait pas et personnellement je trouvais ça dommage. De plus au fil des chapitres tu comprendras pourquoi je n'ai pas mis Stefan au Grill. Concernant Elena, elle doute c'est évident mais je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage. Tu verras pourquoi elle doute, qui elle choisira et tout le reste en temps et en heure, donc patience. Juste un mot sur Guiseppe, oui il a eu peur de Damon mais c'est un homme têtu et orgueilleux donc son face à face avec son fils ne l'a pas dissuadé pour autant de tuer les vampires de Mystic Falls.**

**02melanienie:**** Concernant la mort de Marie, je ne peux pas te dire oui où non mais je trouve ton hypothèse intéressante et tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres si c'est la bonne ou non. Pour die vrai, je comptais le tuer vite (Chapitre 11 ou 12), mais plus j'écrivais moins j'en avais envie et pour le moment je ne sais pas comment ni quand je vais conclure l'intrique autour de Guiseppe, donc je ne peux pas dire quand ni même si il va mourir. Je le déteste autant que toi mais c'est un personnage intéressant dans mon histoire donc pour l'instant je le garde.**

**Arlena:**** Oui Giuseppe est un personnage plutôt pathétique, lui et son entêtement à vouloir éliminer les vampires donne un certain dynamisme à l'intrigue. Sans lui, je crois que l'histoire ne pourrait exister car son comportement explique beaucoup de choses concernant les caractères de ses fils. (Si tu continues à suivre la fic, tu comprendras dans quelques temps). En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et n'hésite pas à laisser une review.**

**M:**** Comme d'habitude contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise tout autant.**

**Alissa21:**** Contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens et n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Amandine3869.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Face au Mystic Grill, Katherine Pierce se délectait encore de la scène qu'elle venait d'entendre. Certes maintenant l'agitation dans le square s'était calmée, mais Katherine était aux anges puisqu'elle avait pu constater qu'Elena était encore toujours proche de Damon. Elle espérait que son ancien amant fasse quelque chose de dingue ruinant ainsi le mariage qui doit avoir lieu le lendemain, lui permettant de récupérer encore plus facilement Stefan.

"C'est toi qui es responsable de toute cette cohue? Lui cria justement Stefan qui venait d'arriver.

- Pour une fois je n'ai pas effrayé les pauvres petits habitants de Mystic Falls, répondit-t-elle avec sarcasme. J'espionnais deux ou trois personnes puis j'ai vu les clients du Mystic Grill sortir en courant effrayés par ton cher papa qui nous haïs tant. Et puis j'ai entendu ta fiancée prendre passionnément la défense de ton frère. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que Giuseppe était de retour! Je serais allée lui rendre un petite visite de courtoisie histoire que lui et moi nous rappelions du bon vieux temps et que nous réglions nos petits différents.

- Laisse le tranquille! Lui ordonna le vampire avec rage. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui en as pas suffisamment fait subir? Tu lui a prit ses fils et si tu n'avais pas fais de moi ce monstre il aurait encore vécu. Considère que tu as eu ta vengeance en 1864 et oublie le Kat.

- Oh mon doux Stefan, tu ne m'as pas appelé Kat depuis très longtemps, minauda la vampire fière que son ex petit ami l'ait appelé par son diminutif. Tu te radoucis avec moi! Ça me fait plaisir! Au fait papa Giuseppe ne mérite pas vraiment que son fils adoré prenne sa défense si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça? demanda le jeune homme inquiet et confus à la fois.

- Oh mon amour il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores sur ta famille, déclara Katherine en s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Des choses que moi même j'ignorais il y a quelques dizaines de minutes. Des choses que tes parents, ton frère et même cette chère petite Elena te cachent. Vois tu moi je t'aime et je veux que nous ayons une seconde chance, j'ai tout prévu pour. C'est pour avoir cette seconde chance que je te dis la vérité: ton père ne mérite pas que tu le défendes, tu ignores ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. Quand à la réponse à ta prochaine question, demande à Damon ou à ta mère ou même à Elena de tout te dire; si je le faisais moi tu ne me croirais certainement pas. Sur ce Stefan, ne fais pas la pire erreur de ta vie demain. Elena n'est pas faite pour toi; elle aime Damon plus qu'elle ne t'aime.

- Elena _m'_aime! Objecta-t-il. Plus que Damon! Elle et lui c'est _fini_. Elena ne tient plus qu'a lui en tant _qu'ami_.

- Ce que tu crois. Ce que tu crois, mon crédule Stefan, lui chuchota la vampire. Tu aurais dû entendre la manière dont elle a prit la défense de ton frère. Il faut en être amoureuse pour défendre un homme de la manière dont elle l'a fait. Mais si tu ne me crois pas demande à Elena ce qu'elle ressent pour ton frère, je suppose que sa réaction et sa réponse seront intéressantes! Au fait demande à Damon pourquoi il s'est battus avec ton père. Ça aussi risque d'être intéressant!

- Kat, ça veut dire quoi tout ça? Lui demanda Stefan alors qu'elle lui déposait un chaste baiser avant de commencer à s'éloigner de son ancien amant. Répond!

- Tu verras mon tendre Stefan, murmura-t-elle. Tu verras. Moi j'ai des choses à faire mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler je serai surement dans la maison abandonnée au nord de la ville alors tu si tu en as envie viens, sinon a demain Stefan.

- Katherine reviens! Kat! Criait désespérément le vampire alors que sa créatrice continuait son chemin sans se retourner."

Face aux paroles de Katherine, Stefan était suspicieux et inquiet. Suspicieux car la vampire lui avait menti et l'avait manipulé un nombre incalculable de fois et inquiet car si elle lui avait dit la vérité, il ignorait à quoi s'attendre mais une chose lui était sûre: cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le seul moyen pour lui de savoir si les dires de Katherine étaient vrais, était de rentrer chez lui demander des explications à Marie et Damon.

" Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois, ordonna-t-il fermement. Maintenant et sérieusement. Sans sarcasme ou humour un peu louche.

- Oh ça va être d'un ennui, commença Damon qui fut réprimandé d'un regard par sa mère. Et en plus à cause du petit Steffy j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans.

- Tu as toujours eu six ans. Six ans d'âge mental, répliqua son frère cadet sur un ton acerbe.

- Stefan ! Le gronda sa mère.

- Et frangin je te signal que le régime Bambi fait de toi une petite chose en sucre; fragile. Tellement fragile que tu es incapable de te défendre face à moi, lui rappela le ténébreux vampire. Maintenant bébé Stefan accouche, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre!

- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux, annonça Stefan. Je sais qu'Elena est au parfum et je sais que ça concerne Père. Ce que j'ignore c'est ce que vous me cachez.

- Arrête ta parano! Lâcha Damon sur la défensive. Maman et moi ne te cachons rien!

- Arrête de mentir, cria Stefan en colère contre son frère. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

- Je répète ma phrase: Maman et moi ne te cachons rien!

- Ton frère à raison Stefan, nous ne cachons rien! Déclara Marie en essayant d'être le plus convaincante possible.

- Bon puisque je n'aurais pas de réponse sur ce sujet là de votre part, Damon pourquoi t'es tu battus avec Père? S'enquit son petit frère déterminé à avoir une réponse. Et ne me mens pas, je sais que vous vous êtes battus au Mystic Grill.

- Là mio fratellino* je peux te répondre, déclara Damon. Ton cher père adoré à oser menacer Elena.

- Il a quoi? S'écria Stefan furieux.

- Il a menacé Elena, répondit son frère. Mais comme tu le sais j'ai réglé le problème.

- En te battant avec lui?

- Tu aurais préféré qu'il tue Elena? S'énerva son ainé.

- Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à Elena, c'est un humain et il est vieux qu'aurait-t-il pu lui faire alors que toi un vampire tu étais avec elle? Raisonna le cadet des Salvatore.

- Tu crois vraiment le vieux n'aurait rien oser faire à Elena, petit-frère? S'indigna le ténébreux vampire. Détrompe toi Steffy, ce salopard est capable de tout! Et crois moi la prochaine fois que je le vois, je ne garantie pas que je serais capable de me contrôler.

- Damon c'est un être humain! Protesta son frère. Tu n'avais pas à te battre avec lui.

- Je te rappelle que l'on parle d'un humain qui a tiré sur ses fils! S'emporta Damon fou de rage contre son père et contre Stefan. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse du mal à Elena.

- Justement Damon, parlons un peu d'Elena, déclara le cadet des Salvatore qui face à la colère de son frère décida de changer de sujet.

- Quoi Elena? Se renferma immédiatement Damon alors que Marie, se sentant de trop, alla s'installer dans la pièce d'à côté. Pourquoi tu veux que l'on parle d'Elena?

-Elle et toi vous avez été ensemble durant plus d'un an, et demain je l'épouse; tu ne crois pas qu'il faut que l'on parle d'elle avant?

- Un an et demi, précisa le ténébreux vampire. Et non.

- Moi je pense que si, le contredit Stefan.

- Et moi je te dis que non! répliqua Damon toujours en colère. Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Elena avec toi, si je l'ai perdu c'est à cause de toi.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore? demanda Stefan à son ainé ne prêtant pas attention aux accusations et à la volonté de Damon et sachant pertinemment la réponse de son frère mais souhaitant tout de même l'entendre.

- Sérieux tu vas me refaire ta crise de jalousie? Se moqua cyniquement Damon.

- Damon répond! Lui ordonna son cadet.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour Elena? demanda le ténébreux vampire.

- Oui.

- Attention ça ne va te faire plaisir. Je l'aime. Encore plus depuis qu'elle et moi avons été intimes. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, le journal d'Elena est un vrai trésor. Elle y raconte que jamais elle n'a ressenti autant de plaisir qu'avec moi, se vanta Damon avec arrogance. Si tu ne me crois pas, vérifie: elle l'a écrit le 10 décembre 2011.

- Espèce de... commença à rager Stefan.

- Attention fratellino*, le menaça dangereusement son ainé. Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment envie de t'étriper alors ne me donne pas une raison supplémentaire de le faire. Elle serait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Laisse la tranquille! Lui ordonna son cadet en colère.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! répliqua Damon en rage contre Stefan. Au passage sache que j'ai des projets pour demain. Je compte bien empêcher ma princesse de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

- Evidemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part, siffla Stefan en quittant la maison.

- Tu ne trouves pas que t'y a été un peu fort avec ton frère? demanda Marie qui venait de rejoindre Damon dans le salon alors que celui-ci leur servait un verre de Whisky.

- Quoi? Ah ça! Ça ce n'est rien! s'exclama Damon avec légèreté. Steffy et moi on a fait pire que ça! Et puis c'était soit l'embêter un peu avec Elena soit lui planter un pieu dans le cœur alors.

- Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait, devina sa mère. Peut-être que vous vous seriez un peu battus mais la dispute se serait arrêtée là.

- Bien sûr, je finirai par m'ennuyer à passer l'éternité sans pouvoir embêter mon petit frère, confia le vampire. Mais j'avoue que ce soir il m'a vraiment énervé. Comment peut-t-il savoir qu'on lui cache la violence de Giuseppe? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il enchaine sur Elena?

- Il l'aime.

- Ouais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire une crise de parano, ralla Damon furieux à la fois contre son frère et contre lui-même de ne pouvoir protéger son frère face à son père et de faire du mal à Stefan.

- Calme toi Damon, tenta de l'apaiser sa mère.

- Il m'a vraiment énervé! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille faire un tour, déclara le vampire qui se sentait prêt à exploser en déclenchant un gros orage. Je te dépose au Mystic Grill, Ric y est."

Marie n'eu pas le temps de protester que Damon l'entrainait déjà dans sa voiture. Elle connaissait suffisamment son fils ainé pour savoir que Damon avait toujours eu ce côté colérique et que lorsqu'il était dans cet état personne, pas même elle, n'arrivait à le calmé. Alors silencieusement elle était montée dans la Ferrari du vampire s'attachant bien sagement et elle ne le regretta pas car son fils roulait à plus de deux-cents kilomètres heure.

* * *

><p><em>*(mio) fratellino: (mon) petit frère.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Mise à jour du calendrier de publication: (Je rappelle que ce ****planning est provisoire et approximatif il peut varier en fonction de mon emploi du temps).**

**Chapitres 10 et 11: entre le 5 et le 11 septembre. (J'essayerai d'en poster un le 9 pour l'arrivée de la saison 2 en France).**

**Chapitres 12 et 13: entre le 12 et le 18 septembre. (J'essayerai d'en poster un le 15 en honneur de la reprise de la diffusion au USA)**

**Chapitres 14 et 15: entre le 19 et le 25 septembre.**

**Chapitres 16 et 17: entre le 26 septembre et le 2 octobre.**

**Épilogue: entre le 3 et le 9 octobre.**

**De plus le nombre final de chapitres n'est pas tout à fait déterminé. Comme je change souvent des détails ou que je rajoute des paragraphes à la dernière minute, certains chapitres pourraient être coupés en deux, donc il pourrait en avoir 18 ou 19 au final. Mais bon nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 9 donc l'histoire est loin d'être entièrement publiée et en attendant la publication du chapitre 10 la semaine prochaine, j'attends bien sagement vos reviews. **

**Bisous à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10, avec principalement Stefan (Stefan/Giuseppe et Stefan/Marie). Mais avant les réponses à vos reviews qui comme d'habitude me font très plaisir, alors merci pour votre fidélité avec vos commentaires réguliers. **

**Lucie96:**** Ravie que le chapitre t 'ait plu. Concernant les frères Salvatore et ton espoir de réconciliation, je ne peux pas te dire oui ou non mais ils sont frères donc il peuvent se haïr autant qu'ils le veulent au fond ils s'aiment. D'ailleurs la phrase de Damon **_**«J**__**e finirai par m'ennuyer à passer l'éternité sans pouvoir embêter mon petit frère»**_** veut bien dire qu'au fond même s'il ne le dit pas et qu'il ne le montre pas il tient à Stefan. Le rapports fraternels sont en général très complexes, les Salvatore n'échappent pas à la règle, et même si je ne peux pas te dire s'il vont finir par faire la paix ou pas, je peux te confier que j'aime bien ton optimisme. **

**02melanienie:** **Comme je te l'ai dit par message privé, j'ai changé une phrase de Katherine et je retravaillerai l'extrait lorsque j'aurais plus de temps pour qu'il soit moins soutenu. Concernant les frères Salvatore, j'ai trouvé presque normal que Damon lise le journal d'Elena et qu'il le paraphrase pour «embêter» son petit frère. Le fait qu'il le reprenne avec «un an et demi» était naturel: c'est Damon et il n'est pas resté plus d'un an avec Elena mais ****un an et demi****, ça a de l'importance, Elena n'est pas n'importe qui pour lui. Et évidemment j'insiste sur le fait que les deux frères ne sont jamais d'accord avec les oui et non, de plus, c'est très frères Salvatore de se lancer ces joutes verbales «moi je te dis que non» et «moi je te dis que oui».**

**M:**** Merci pour ta review, heureuse que l'histoire, au fils des chapitres continue de te plaire.**

**Arlena:**** Comme je le disais, la référence du journal paraissait naturelle de la part de Damon. Concernant ton impression «de temps figé», c'est Mystic Falls, les habitants (ceux qui connaissent l'existence du surnaturel) n'ont pas le temps de s'ennuyer. C'est pour ça que les journées sont longues et que nous ne sommes qu'à la veille du mariage. Sache samedi approche (il débute au chapitre 12), et la journée sera lui aussi chargé en surnaturel et en révélations.**

**Alissa21:**** Concernant Ric et Marie et ton idée de les mettre ensemble, j'y avais déjà pensé mais je ne l'ai pas écrit. Mais il me reste l'épilogue et un chapitre environ à écrire donc tout est encore possible.**

**En espérant que ceux qui sont concernés ont passé un bonne rentrée et que le chapitre suivant leur ferra oublier durant quelques minutes que les vacances sont malheureusement finies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Après son altercation avec Damon, Giuseppe Salvatore fulminait. Il fulminait contre tout et tout le monde. Il fulminait contre le sheriff qui l'avait arrêté et enfermé dans une cellule durant plusieurs heures au lieu de faire son devoir d'héritière d'une famille fondatrice en éliminant les monstres qui parasitaient leur Mystic Falls menaçant de détruire la ville qui lui était si chère. Il fulminait à l'encontre des autres familles fondatrices qui avaient accepté deux monstres au sein du Conseil, leur accordant même leur confiance. Il fulminait à l'encontre d'Elena, qui en plus d'être une descendante Pierce s'était amourachée de ce monstre qui lui avait autrefois servi de bon à rien de fils, le défendant envers et contre tout et s'était aussi amourachée de Stefan à en croire les faire parts de mariage qui trainaient un peu partout en ville. Il fulminait à l'encontre de Katherine qui avait détruit toute sa famille, et avait fait de son Stefan, le fils dont il était autrefois si fier, un monstre. Il fulminait aussi à l'encontre de sa femme qui une fois de plus se rebellait et jouait les idiotes en mettant sa vie en danger en restant avec les deux monstres. Et il fulminait surtout envers ceux qui étaient il y a longtemps ses fils; s'il pouvait qualifier Damon d'avoir un jour été son fils! Perdu dans ses souvenirs, l'homme n'avait pas vu Stefan venir. Celui-ci s'approchait doucement de son père, alors que Giuseppe tâtonnait discrètement la main sur le secrétaire de sa chambre à la recherche d'un pieu.

"Espèce de monstre! Cria le vieil homme. Tu viens finir le travail de ton cher frère?

- Je... Ma venue n'a rien à voir avec Damon, affirma le vampire alors que Giuseppe s'agitait. Père calmez vous un peu. Je ne vous ferrais aucun mal. Je voulais juste m'excuser de ce que je vous ai fait. Je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, Mère et Damon?

-Monstre! Ignoble créature! Tueur! Meurtrier! Incapable! Honte à toi! Sanguisuga*! Honte de la famille! Hurla son père en brandissant le pieu qu'il venait de trouver.

- Père calmez vous. C'est toujours moi, Stefan. Je sais que vous haïssez ce que je suis devenu mais vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas dangereux. Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Plus maintenant. Je me contente de sang d'animaux. Je suis peut-être un vampire, mais je ne représente pas un danger pour les habitants de cette ville.

- Menteur! Manipulateur! Continua Giuseppe en essayant de tuer Stefan. Tu crois que tu peux me faire avaler ça? Je ne suis pas un des stupides descendants de mes amis, je sais de quoi ton frère, ta Katherine et toi êtes capables.

- Katherine est capable de tout mais pour sa défense elle se protégeait de vampires plus puissants et énormément dangereux, la défendit Stefan se surprenant lui même de sa plaidoirie. En tout cas elle ne vous ferra aucun mal, ça je vous le garantie. Si elle avait voulu se venger de vous elle l'aurait déjà fait. Père dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, Mère et Damon ? S'il vous plaît?

- Ignoble monstre! Continua l'homme en essayant de nouveau de planter le pieu dans le cœur de son fils qui esquivait encore et encore les coups de son père. Letale!* Assassino!*

C'est à ce moment là que Stefan réalisa qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son père et qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Alors le vampire partit errer dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Il avait pensé à aller chez Elena mais la jeune femme était avec Caroline et Bonnie et la vampire et la sorcière lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il devait respecter les traditions et ne pas voir la mariée à partir du soir qui précède le mariage. Alors il errait, seul et perdu dans les rues de sa ville natale. Durant une seconde, il avait pensé aller voir Katherine mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire, et puis que pourrait-elle faire à part mettre en place un plan qui lui déplairait à coup sûr.

Après avoir déposé sa mère au Mystic Grill, Damon s'était engagé sur l'autoroute et roulait maintenant aux environs de trois-cents kilomètres heure sous l'orage qu'il avait fait apparaitre. En effet si presque tout les vampires pouvait faire apparaitre du brouillard, peu d'entre eux étaient assez puissants pour crée un orage. Mais même s'il avait cette capacité, Damon Salvatore n'en usait que lorsqu'il était en colère et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler au volant de sa voiture de sport qu'il n'utilisait que dans ces moments. En effet le vampire était déchiré. Déchiré entre protéger son frère en lui mentant au risque de mettre de nouveau leur relation à rude épreuve. Déchiré entre Elena qu'il aimait comme un fou et Stefan qu'il allait de nouveau faire souffrir. Il savait qu'Elena était faite pour lui et qu'il ferait tout pour la récupérer - qu'il l'aurait - mais Damon savait aussi que cela voulait dire que son petit frère allait le détester pour l'éternité. Alors Damon roulait à toute allure sous une météo qui s'accommodait très bien avec son humeur. Il roulait pour oublier que demain son cadet le haïrait probablement pour toujours. Il roulait pour oublier que pour protéger Stefan il devait lui mentir. Car même si les frères Salvatore avaient une relation volcanique et que Damon passait la plupart de ses journées à taquiner son cadet et à lui lancer des piques Damonesques, il l'aimait malgré tout et il avait besoin de lui. L'éternité lui paraîtrait trop longue et trop insupportable s'il n'y avait pas Stefan à ses cotés. Alors il roulait espérant oublier durant un moment tout ses problèmes.

Aux environs de Mystic Falls, dans une luxueuse maison abandonnée, Katherine Pierce, s'apprêtait à renoncer à sa longue vie de vampire et à redevenir une simple humaine. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'ennemis elle désirait construire une nouvelle vie loin du surnaturel avec celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé: Stefan Salvatore. Même si jusqu'à présent Stefan la détestait, Katherine Pierce savait qu'elle réussirait à retransformer cette haine en amour. C'est dans le but d'avoir cette nouvelle vie avec le cadet des Salvatore que la vampire - un peu peureuse à l'idée de redevenir une simple humaine incapable de se défendre - attrapa l'une des fioles qui se trouvait sur la table et en but l'intégralité d'un seul coup avant de s'effondrer parterre.

Après avoir erré deux heures dans les rues de Mystic Falls, Stefan était rentré chez lui retrouvant sa mère - qui buvait un cocktail avec Alaric dans le salon et qui est une femme très observatrice - comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

" Tu peux me raconter si tu veux, déclara-t-elle calmement alors que Stefan montait à l'étage. Je pourrais peut-être d'aider qui sait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, la congédia son fils. Où est parti Damon?

- Aucune idée. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

- De quoi avez vous parlé après mon départ? De vos petits secrets? Supposa Stefan avec mépris.

- Stefan tu deviens paranoïaque.

- Je suis tout sauf paranoïaque Mère, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je sais que Damon et toi mentez et je sais très bien que Damon va tout faire pour empêcher Elena de m'épouser, il l'a dit lui même.

- Et pourquoi sembles tu avoir peur? L'interrogea sa mère. Je sens que tu as peur, mais as tu peur de ton frère parce que tu le perçois comme une menace, ou bien as tu peur qu'Elena ne te quittes Stefan?

- Je n'ai pas peur, déclara son fils avec peu de conviction. Elena m'aime, elle et Damon c'est _fini_! Elle ne l'aime plus.

- Elle te l'a dit?

- Elena m'aime, elle et Damon c'est fini! Esquiva le vampire peu sur de lui souhaitant par la même occasion s'auto-convaincre de ce qu'il disait.

- Tu en es sûr? demanda Marie inquiète pour Stefan.

- Oui. Maintenant à moins que tu ne sois disposée à me dire ce que je veux savoir concernant les fameux secrets de la famille Salvatore, je vais me coucher, annonça froidement le vampire.

- Alors bonne nuit Stefan, lui dit sa mère avec tendresse en rejoignant son invité au salon.

* * *

><p><em>*Sanguisuga: Buveur de sang.<em>

_*Letale: Meurtrier._

_*Assassino: Assassin._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Voilà pour le chapitre 10. Le prochain chapitre devrait apparaître en ligne vendredi. Il se déroulera le samedi. Il y aura un paragraphe sur le poème et un personnage avouera quelque chose que nous nous savons déjà. Je sais c'est très vague, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus sans révéler le contenu du chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce que vous venez de lire vous a plu, et je vous encourage aux reviews. **

**Amandine3869.**


	12. Chapitre 11

C**omme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews dont voici les réponses:**

**02melanienie: ****Après tout ces chapitres qui ne comportaient pas une minute de répit, un peu de tranquillité ne fait pas de mal. Celui d'aujourd'hui est dans le même style mais il soulève beaucoup de questions. Rassure toi les chapitres qui arriveront la semaine prochaine seront plus mouvementés.**

**Lucie96:**** Giuseppe n'a pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec un vampire même s'il s'agit de Stefan voyons! Sérieusement, même s'il avait décidé d'un temps mort, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait répondu aux questions de Stefan. Concernant Damon et le mariage, tu ne sauras rien dans ce chapitre, mais il soulèvera des questions que je poserai à la fin du chapitre pour avoir votre avis.**

**M:**** Je sais mais mes cours commencent et j'ai plein de rendez-vous divers donc je ne pouvais pas avant. Mais tu as de la chance, je poste le chapitre 11 avec un jour d'avance parce que demain je fais installer le satellite pour pouvoir voir (entre autre) la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries en VF. (Je l'ai déjà vue en VO mais j'aime bien aussi la suivre en français donc saison 2 en VF, saison 3 en VO dés la semaine prochaine. **

**Alissa21:**** Ravie que tu continues d'aimer, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Il était presque quatorze heures quand Elena partit à l'Eglise accompagnée de Caroline laissant Jeremy et Bonnie ranger le salon des Gilbert avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent pour le mariage qui avait lieu à quinze heures. Alors que Jeremy était heureux comme tout en retrouvant ses jouets d'enfant qu'il croyait avoir perdu, sa petite amie s'activait pour tout ranger avant la cérémonie. Commençant à la voir s'énervée, le jeune homme se ressaisit et l'aida avec les vieux journaux de ses ancêtres. Alors qu'il donnait un cour à Bonnie sur ses ancêtres, Jeremy fit tomber un morceau de carton qui se trouvait dans un des journaux de Johnatan Gilbert. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le ranger, la sorcière l'attrapa et d'un air inquiète demanda:

"Qui l'a lu?

- J'en sais rien, répliqua simplement Jeremy. N'importe qui peut lire un journal ou un morceau de carton.

- Qui aurait pu le lire? l'interrogea Bonnie.

- Bah tout ceux qui sont venus à la maison. Et Elena.

- A part Elena comme suspect dis moi qui est venu ici? s'impatienta sa petite amie.

- Toi, Caro, Ty, Ric, Stefan et Damon, énuméra le cadet des Gilbert un peu déconcerté par les questions de la sorcière.

- Eliminons Caroline, Tyler et Alaric, avec eux le résulta n'aurait pas été le même. C'est soit Elena, soit l'un des Salvatore, déclara Bonnie."

Jeremy ne comprenait rien aux paroles de sa petite amie alors celle ci rajouta:

"Qui a fait réapparaître les parents Salvatore. Viens on file à l'Eglise voir Elena, Stefan et essayer d'y trouver Damon, déclara-t-elle en prenant déjà la direction de la porte."

A l'Eglise, dans la pièce destinée aux mariées, Caroline coiffait Elena avant d'être interrompu par Marie qui souhaitait parler à sa future belle-fille seule à seule.

«Un problème? s'enquit Elena.

- Non, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, la rassura madame Salvatore.

- Ça va, murmura la jeune femme qui au fond d'elle semblait peu sûre d'elle. Je vais bien.

- Tu doutes de toi. De tes sentiments, comprit Marie. Elena je sais ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai pu constater, et pardonne moi d'avance mon franc parler mais celui que tu aimes réellement c'est Damon. Tu tiens beaucoup à Stefan mais tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui. Dis moi si je me trompe mais c'est ça ton problème, tu aimes Damon mais mon fils t'a tellement fait souffrir que tu te protège en t'interdisant de l'aimer mais la seule chose que tu vas obtenir c'est de vous rendre tous les trois malheureux. Ne crois pas que j'essaye de te pousser dans les bras de Damon ou de faire souffrir Stefan, j'aime mes deux fils autant l'un que l'autre et je ne souhaite que leur bonheur. Et puis je t'aime bien toi aussi et je veux que tu sois heureuse, or ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je… commença à pleurer Elena. J'aimerais tellement comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Damon et moi étions si heureux ensemble, et du jour au lendemain il s'est renfermé sur lui même. Il devenait distant envers moi, parfois méchant, il n'était plus mon Damon.

- Tout ça a commencé après qu'il ait enfermé Stefan dans la cave pour le sevré de sang humain, c'est ça? demanda Marie qui connaissait déjà la réponse mais qui ne souhaitait pas brusquer la jeune femme.

- Oui mais comment…

- Je le sais? compléta la mère des deux vampires. Imaginons que tu aies une sœur à qui tu as fait du mal mais que tu protèges dans l'ombre, imagine qu'elle et toi vous soyez tombées amoureuses du même homme. Imagine que cette homme soit sorti avec elle et qu'ils aient vécu une intense relation, et imagine qu'après ta sœur soit partie, en vous laissant seuls cet homme et toi et en permettant de pouvoir vivre votre relation. Imagine ensuite que cette sœur revienne. Comment réagirais tu? Pourrais tu rester avec cet homme que tu aimes plus que tout au monde sans culpabiliser vis-à-vis de ta sœur? Vois tu Damon t'aimais, il t'aime toujours et ce comme un dingue crois moi, mais à l'époque il était déchiré entre toi et son frère. Est-ce que tu comprends la situation dans laquelle il était?

- Damon m'a repoussé parce qu'il voulait protéger Stefan? s'exclama Elena surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

- Oui, mais mon fils est trop fier, trop orgueilleux pour te le dire alors je le fais à sa place afin d'éviter que vous soyez tous les trois malheureux à cause de votre sale caractère à Damon et à toi. Ne le prends pas mal mais tu es aussi têtue que mon fils Elena.

- Il n'y a personne de plus têtu que Damon, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en rigolant. S'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut il se sert! Où il fait un truc dingue!

- Et ce qu'il veut c'est toi, souligna madame Salvatore.

- Je sais.

- Et toi, tu veux quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota Elena en recommençant à pleurer.

- Tu ne sais pas ou bien tu refuses de l'admettre? Il y a une grande différence entre ces deux choses, lui fit remarquer Marie en la consolant.

- Je…

- Que veux-tu Elena?

- Damon, murmura-t-elle en continuant de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il me brise de nouveau le cœur. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau.

- Mais aimer c'est prendre des risques, lui fit remarque la mère des Salvatore.

- Mais j'ai trop souffert avec Damon. Et puis il sera toujours déchiré entre Stefan et moi. Je ne veux pas les séparer et les faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas être Katherine!

- Mais tu n'es pas Katherine.

- Non je suis comme elle, se lamenta désespérément Elena. Je ne veux pas que Stefan et Damon se détestent à cause de moi.»

Puis Marie continua de discuter avec Elena et de la consoler avant d'aller rejoindre Stefan pour qui elle s'inquiétait sachant qu'Elena allait certainement renoncer à se marier.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Et oui, ****Lucie96 ton hypothèse sur le poème était la bonne. Bonnie ne le dit peut-être pas clairement mais aux vues de l'interrogatoire qu'elle fait passé à Jeremy, il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un sort et je peux le dire sans balancer une bombe. Concernant les questions que le chapitre soulève, pensez-vous qu'Elena va se marier? Damon aura-t-il besoin de faire quelque chose? Si elle se marie, pensez vous que le mariage sera solide? Comment Katherine et Damon réagirons? Et si Elena ne se marie pas, pensez-vous qu'elle retournera avec Damon? Et comment réagira Stefan? Et les autres? Et au sujet du sort, pensez-vous qu'il soit permanant ou temporaire? Cogitez bien et n'hésitez pas avec les reviews.**

**Bon weekend à tous.**

**Amandine. **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Voilà le chapitre 12 (en avance) avec beaucoup de révélations. Mais avant les réponses à vos reviews et au passage merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions (d'autres vous attendent à la fin du chapitre). Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas sur les reviews.**

**Lucie96:**** Elena qui doute ce n'est pas nouveau. Pauvre Stefan peut-être ou peut-être pas.**

**02melanienie:**** J'avais bien dit que Marie était perspicace et que c'est sur cette perspicacité que j'allais insisté. Concernant tes réponses (au passage merci d'avoir répondu aux questions je suis très curieuse et j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens pensent), bref concernant tes réponses ou plutôt tes hypothèses: elles sont intéressantes et globalement fausses mais très intéressantes, on se croirait dans un film hollywoodien. Juste au passage relie le chapitre 10, le court passage sur Katherine, elle a bel et bien utilisé la potion. **

**M:**** Concernant le mariage la réponse est tout de suite. Au sujet du sort, pas besoin d'être sorcier pour le lancer (tu comprendras plus tard).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Après être restée seule plusieurs minutes, Elena décida de renoncer à se marier et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour fuir son mariage, la jeune femme tomba nez-à-nez avec Caroline. Celle-ci rentra en ne s'apercevant de rien et maintenant Elena l'écoutait parler de l'acte merveilleux qu'était le mariage tout en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour s'en débarrasser. La jeune femme n'avait pas la force de parler de sa décision à quiconque et elle n'avait pas d'énergie pour verser des larmes. Alors elle écoutait la vampire parler encore et encore de mariage et d'amour. Alors qu'Elena se forçait à écouter le monologue de la jeune femme en hochant la tête de temps à autre pour montrer qu'elle était attentive, Damon fit irruption dans la pièce exigeant de parler à Elena en tête à tête, mettant Barbie vampire comme il la surnommait, à la porte.

" Il y a des jours où je me demande comment tu fais pour la supporter mon ange. Mais oublions Blondie. Je serais bref: j'ai vraiment tout foiré il y a un an et demi. Jamais je n'aurais du m'éloigner de toi. Tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu l'es toujours et tu le seras éternellement. Je t'aime princesse. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. J'ai vraiment été stupide d'avoir agis comme je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé du mal que je t'ai fais. Je te jure Elena jamais je n'ai voulus te faire de mal, l'idée même de t'en avoir fait me donne envie de me tuer. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu le sais mon cœur? Et ton bonheur n'est pas avec mon frère, déclara Damon. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Stefan mais à vouloir tout le temps le protéger je t'ai perdu et je t'ai fait souffrir toi la personne la plus importante de toute mon éternité."

Elena voulait dire quelque chose, mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'elle allait céder à Damon, elle finissait toujours lui céder. Mais elle avait tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle savait pourtant que Damon détestait lui faire du mal, mais il était si torturé qu'il finissait par lui en faire involontairement. Alors l'énergie qui lui avait manqué auparavant s'empara d'elle et Elena se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"Non. Non ne pleures pas princesse, murmura Damon qui s'était rapproché d'elle et qui lui essuyait ses larmes. S'il te plaît ne pleures pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mon ange. Je suis désolé. Mais s'il te plaît ne pleures pas, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

- Je..., je..., bredouilla la jeune femme incapable de former une phrase.

- Chuuut. Ça va aller princesse, murmura tendrement le vampire. Ça va aller je te le promet.

- Je ne peux pas, chuchota Elena après quelques minutes de silence. Je ne peux pas épouser Stefan mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau avec toi. Si tu me brisais de nouveau le cœur je ne m'en remettrai pas cette fois ci.

- Je ne te ferais plus de mal princesse. C'est promis, déclara sincèrement le jeune homme.

- Le problème c'est que tu seras toujours déchiré entre Stefan et moi et je refuse d'être celle qui te sépareras de ton frère, annonça Elena qui reprenait un peu le contrôle et la maitrise d'elle-même. Même si tu ne l'avoues pas, tu as besoin de lui. Tu auras toujours besoin de Stefan. Et tu devras toujours choisir entre lui et moi. C'est comme ça, c'est de ma faute et je refuse que tu aies à choisir entre lui et moi. Maintenant laisse moi partir. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter les invités et encore moins Stefan. Dis lui que je suis désolée, tellement désolée du mal que je lui fais. Dis lui que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Dis lui tout ça gentiment Damon. S'il te plaît dis le lui gentiment.

- Gentiment, acquiesça le vampire tandis qu'Elena se dégageait de l'étreinte dans laquelle Damon l'avait enfermée sans s'en rendre compte. Je serais gentil avec Steffy c'est promis. Elena s'il te plaît, reste."

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie courant en direction de sa voiture sous le regard médusé de Caroline qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et qui fonça demander des comptes à Damon.

" Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? Gronda-t-elle.

- Du calme Barbie. Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout, se défendit le vampire. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision avant que je n'arrive. Si tu avais prit la peine de l'écouter au lieu de babiller, tu aurais su qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai la sale besogne à faire."

Puis l'ainé des Salvatore partit à vitesse vampirique rejoindre son frère à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle Stefan était, Damon réalisa que son frère semblait avoir une conversation calme avec leur mère et culpabilisait de les importuner dans un moment que Marie avait tant attendu. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, que Stefan l'avait entendu, alors il poussa la porte, et à la tête qu'il faisait sa famille comprit tout de suite que le mariage était annulé.

" C'est à cause de toi? demanda Stefan plutôt calmement.

- Oui et non, répondit simplement l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Comment ça oui et non? S'inquiéta Marie. Ce que tu dis n'as pas beaucoup de sens poussin. C'est soit oui, soit non.

- Oui parce qu'elle m'aime toujours et non parce qu'elle ne veut plus de moi, confia le ténébreux vampire encore plus anéanti que son cadet tandis que sa mère venait le consoler. J'ai vraiment tout foiré.

- Elena t'a toujours tout pardonné, souligna Stefan qui dans sa douleur semblait sincèrement touché par celle de son frère. Laisse lui du temps.

- Non ça ne servirait à rien cette fois, répondit Damon. Elle a trop peur que je la fasse de nouveau souffrir.

- Ni elle, ni toi ne m'avez dit les raisons de votre séparation, remarqua son cadet. Que s'est-t-il passé?"

Face à la douleur de ses fils Marie décida qu'il était tant qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets dans leur famille et déclara:

" Poussin, tu devrais lui dire. Pour une fois Damon, dis à ton frère ce que tu ressens. Il y a trop de secrets, et tous ses secrets vous éloigne l'un de l'autre et vous rendent malheureux. Moi je suis prête à dire la vérité à Stefan alors fais en de même.

- NON! Hurla Damon. On ne peut pas le lui dire. Tu sais pourquoi.

- Parce que ça lui ferrait trop de mal, renchérit sa mère. Dis le pour une fois, dis que tu veux protéger ton petit frère et lui éviter de souffrir. Mais il souffre déjà. Et toi aussi tu souffres. Encore plus que Stefan parce que tu souffres de ta souffrance et de le voir lui souffrir. Et moi aussi je souffre. Je souffre de vous voir souffrir et de vous voir malheureux. Et ça m'est insupportable car je vous aime plus que tout au monde. Alors s'il te plaît poussin, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais s'il te plaît dis la vérité à ton frère. Le protéger ne lui fait que du mal maintenant.

- Me protéger. Me protéger de quoi? S'interloqua Stefan. Damon?

- De ton père pour commencer, expliqua Marie. Il était... Il me... C'est lui qui... Et après...

- Il battait Maman, annonça Damon qui face aux larmes et la douleur de sa mère la prit dans ses bras et décida de parler à sa place. Et je savais ce qui se passait mais j'étais trop petit pour la défendre. Il buvait et lorsqu'il avait vidé tout l'alcool de la maison il se déchainait sur Maman. Quand j'avais quatre ans, j'ai été réveillé par Maman qui hurlait et Giuseppe qui la battait alors qu'elle t'attendait. C'est ce jour là que j'ai su ce qu'il se passait une fois que Maman m'avait bordé. Depuis ce jour, je ne dormais plus beaucoup la nuit. Maman savait que j'avais tout découvert mais elle m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais descendre alors je restais tétanisé dans mon lit en entendant Maman hurler et pleurer. Pourtant un soir, d'un seul coup je ne l'ai plus entendu. La seule voix que j'entendais c'était celle du vieux qui suppliait Maman d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors j'ai comprit mais je suis tout de même descendu car je refusais de le croire. Et là j'ai trouvé Maman morte. Je me souviens plus trop des détails, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je lui ai murmuré que je te protègerais toi mon petit frère. Je lui murmuré que je prendrais soin de toi et que jamais Giuseppe ne te feras de mal. Alors le peu de fois où tu faisais une bêtise, j'en faisais une plus grosse derrière pour être sûr qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal et ça a fonctionné."

Puis Damon s'interrompu quelques secondes dans son récit afin que Stefan puisse diriger toutes les informations. Dans l'esprit de Stefan tout allait à cent à l'heure. Au fil du récit de son frère il avait baissé la tête, honteux de la manière dont il avait traité sa mère: non seulement il l'avait rejeté, mais il avait défendu son meurtrier! Quand il pensait à son père, il n'avait qu'une envie: écouter son instinct de vampire et l'étriper comme il n'avait jamais étripé aucune de ses victimes. Il ne voulait qu'une chose: que Giuseppe paye le fait d'avoir battu sa mère et son frère, qu'il paye le fait de l'avoir privé de sa mère, qu'il paye le fait d'avoir rendu Damon tellement malheureux qu'il en a fait la personne la plus tourmentée de la terre. Malgré tout, Stefan luttait contre ses instincts, mais le cadet des Salvatore savait que s'il revoyait son père celui-ci finirait sous les crocs de "Stefan l'éventreur". D'ailleurs il se demandait comment Damon faisait pour se maitriser lui qui était si impulsif. Il n'eu pas besoin de poser la question que son frère - qui ayant lu dans ses pensées - prononça le nom d'Elena en toute réponse avant de reprendre son récit:

-Ensuite les années ont passé et je n'avais plus besoin de te surprotéger mais je ressentais le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soins de moi et c'est là que Katherine est arrivée, reprit-t-il. Et tu connais l'histoire. Et puis plus d'un siècle après, c'est Elena qui est arrivée et j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle n'était pas Katherine. Il suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour le voir. Le regard de Katherine est froid et calculateur alors que celui d'Elena est généreux et aimant. Et moi au milieu de tout ça j'étais perdu. D'un côté il y avait Katherine qui était devenue mon obsession, et de l'autre il y avait Elena qui devenait mon obsession et qui était ta petite amie. Et plus je passais du temps avec Elena plus elle m'obsédait, plus je tombais fou amoureux d'elle, plus je haïssais Katherine et plus je souffrais. Et je t'en voulais à toi. Parce que j'avais cru aimer Katherine et que tu me l'avais prise et parce que j'aimais Elena et que c'était toi qui l'avais. Mais en même temps je t'aimais parce que tu es Steffy mon petit frère. Ensuite tu t'es sacrifié à Klaus pour me sauver alors que j'étais résigné à mourir. Durant ton absence Elena et moi nous nous sommes involontairement rapprochés. Bref passons les détails, ensuite tu es revenu et je savais que tu me haïrais de t'avoir prit la femme que tu aimais et je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée, mais je l'aimais trop pour la quitté alors sans m'en rendre compte je me suis renfermé et éloigné d'elle et c'est elle qui m'a finalement quitté. J'étais fou de douleur et Elena était de nouveau avec toi. J'avais et j'ai besoin d'elle plus que toute au monde. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant. Mais tu es mon frère et je ne veux pas te faire de mal parce que je tiens à toi. Je passe peut-être mes journées à t'embêter, à te dire que je te déteste, à me battre avec toi, il n'empêche que je tiens à toi Stefan et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir."

"Waouh" fut la seule chose que Stefan fut capable de dire. Trop d'émotions se bousculait en lui. La haine contre Giuseppe, la honte d'avoir rejeté sa mère, la culpabilité envers Marie et Damon de les avoir fait malgré lui souffrir et la reconnaissance envers son grand frère de l'avoir toujours protéger malgré les circonstances. Et puis d'une certaine manière il était fier de son ainé; pas seulement parce que celui-ci l'avait protégé, mais parce qu'il savait que cela avait été un sacré effort pour son frère de se confier et de lui parler de ses sentiments. Il avait toujours cru que son frère ne faisait rien par altruisme (sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Elena); il ignorait que son frère s'était autant sacrifier pour lui. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un être égoïste et incapable d'amour alors qu'en réalité s'était tout le contraire. Stefan ne savait plus quoi dire ni comment agir envers Damon et Marie, eu qui après tout ce qu'il leur avait subir (Damon qui supportait ses crises de sang humain et Marie avec qui il avait été froid et méchant alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas) l'aimaient encore. Ce fut son frère, qui retrouvant son sarcasme habituel, le tira de ses pensées:

"Crois moi Steffy si jamais tu parles à quelqu'un de ce qui viens de se passer je te botte le cul.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Damon! Lui cria Stefan alors que son frère quittait la pièce le laissant seul avec sa mère.

- Il veut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, murmura Marie à son cadet. C'est sa manière à lui de gérer les choses. Tu sais je n'en t'en veux pas Steffy. Hum je veux dire Stefan.

- Tu peux m'appeler Steffy, autorisa le vampire. Après tout Damon te laisse l'appeler poussin. Et puis Steffy n'a plus le même sens aujourd'hui pour moi. Avant je pensais qu'il reflétait la haine que Damon éprouvait pour moi, mais en réalité il reflète l'amour que lui et toi vous avez pour moi. Maman, je suis vraiment désolé de la manière dont je t'ai traité. Je ne t'ai pas connu et aujourd'hui tu es là et j'ignore pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. C'était plus facile de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là parce que comme je ne t'ai pas connu je t'ai idéalisé et j'avais peur que tu sois comme Giuseppe: quelqu'un qui déteste celui que je suis devenu. Je t'aime Maman et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau.

- Je sais Stefan. Je sais tout ça, chuchota doucement sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre de nouveau ton frère et toi. Je t'aime mon petit Steffy."

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, je pense qu'il y a de quoi commenter (Damon/Elena, la famille Salvatore, Stefan …). D'ailleurs que pensez vous qu'il va arriver dans le prochain chapitre (qui est surprenant!)? Et ne trouvez vous pas que Stefan à plutôt bien prit la nouvelle (ça aurait pu être pire)? Et maintenant que le mariage est annulé que va faire Katherine (qui a pris la potion pour redevenir humaine)? Et Damon et Elena font-ils oui ou non se remettre ensemble? Au passage, si je dis bien SI Stefan reprenait Katherine comment réagiraient sa famille et ses amis (ce n'est qu'une hypothèse je ne dis pas que je l'ai fait ou que je vais le faire mais j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez)?**


	14. Chapitre 13

**J'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 13 aujourd'hui aussi puisqu'il est fini. **

**02melanienie:**** Merci pour ta review. Oui tu avais raison sur la mort de Marie contente que l'extrait t'ait plu. Je disais bien que les raisons de la distance que mettait Stefan avec sa mère étaient compréhensibles, elle est morte quand il avait deux ans, il ne l'a pas connu et elle réapparait du jour au lendemain sans savoir comment ni pourquoi et si elle restera ou non. Dans ce chapitre tu découvrira pourquoi (et c'était jusque là inconscient dans l'esprit de Stefan) il a bien prit le fait qu'Elena le quitte. Il y aura des réactions surprenantes et irrationnelles (Katherine, Elena, Stefan et Damon), tu verras. En tout cas tout est arrangé chez les Salvatore c'est vite dit! Concernant Stefan oui il a plutôt tout bien prit, même s'il rêvait de redevenir le Stefan que l'on découvrira dans la saison trois pour régler son compte à son père. En fait j'aurais trouvé bête que Stefan parte se battre avec Giuseppe alors qu'il a la possibilité de se rapprocher de sa mère (qui est dans le présent on ne sait pour combien de temps). Katherine est humaine dans ce chapitre avec tout ce qui qualifie les humains, elle a donc des émotions et des sentiments et on découvrira une nouvelle Katherine (donc oui tu penses juste quand tu dis que l'on va attendre de nouveau parler d'elle puisque c'est dés ce chapitre. Au sujet de Damon et Elena, tout les eux sont deux sacré têtus et Elena a peur de s'engager avec lui mais c'est plutôt sure maintenant elle l'aime, donc on n'a pas fini avec eux deux. Concernant l'hypothèse Stefan/Katherine, je suis à cent pour cent d'accord avec toi, les Salvatore et les amis le prendraient mal, le contraire serait étonnant. **

**Alissa21:**** Merci pour la review et contente que tu adores le chapitre, si tu le souhaites n'hésite pas à t'exprimer sur les chapitres et/ou à répondre aux questions que je pose (j'aime bien savoir ce que pensent mes lecteurs et comment ils voient l'évolution de l'histoire).**

**Lucie96: Rien n'est aussi facile pour Damon et Elena, tu verras dans ce chapitre que leurs sentiments sont complexes. Damon ne veux pas la faire souffrir mais Elena est paniquée à l'idée de souffrir de nouveau, elle l'aime tellement qu'elle sait qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas cette fois ci. De plus Damon est Damon donc synonyme de compliqué. Oui c'est marrant que Marie appelle Damon poussin et surprenant le fait qu'il ne protesta pas. Concernant Stefan et Katherine tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Concernant Stefan/Marie tu comprends que Stefan a peur de reperdre sa mère et que c'était pour ça qu'il était distant avec elle. La mort de Marie et grandir sans elle à été un vrai traumatisme pour les frères Salvatore et son retour était plus facile si je puis dire pour Damon que pour Stefan car contrairement à son cadet il a des souvenirs avec sa mère et il connaissait les secrets de famille.**

**Voilà tout donc voici le chapitre 13, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Amandine3869.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Après s'être enfuie, Elena s'était réfugiée où elle avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'elle se sentait mal: le cimetière de Mystic Falls. Plus précisément, la tombe de ses parents, celle de Jenna et celle de John. Parfois elle y écrivait son journal, parfois elle se confiait à ses défunts, et parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle restait silencieuse et pleurait. Elle pleurait en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer ces quelques jours, à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ses dernières années. Elena pleurait tellement qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Katherine se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque son sosie ouvra la bouche que la jeune femme réalisa sa présence:

" Alors Elena lequel des deux t'as mise dans cet état? S'enquit-t-elle simplement. Stefan ou Damon? Ou bien peut-être les deux?"

Elena fut envahie par un sentiment de panique. Elle était seule et vulnérable face à Katherine qui la haïssait et qui était capable de la tuer en un battement de cils. Elle était seule et vulnérable face à Katherine qui voulait sa mort. Malgré tout, Elena courut vers sa voiture, mais elle s'arrêta, malgré elle, intriguée d'être encore vivante et intriguée des paroles de son double:

" Je ne te ferrais pas de mal, je suis devenue aussi inoffensive qu'un agneau qui viens de naître! Annonça Katherine en se rapprochant de la mariée en fuite. Je suis redevenue humaine. Et c'est moins marrant que je ne le pensais! J'ai tout revu: mes manipulations, mes trahisons, mes victimes: tout le mal que j'ai fait à tellement de personne.

- Tu quoi? S'interloqua Elena en vérifiant les dires de Katherine, lui découvrant un pouls. Comment? Pourquoi?

- Je suis humaine, répéta Katerina qui s'asseyait à côté d'Elena. Quand je suis revenue à Mystic Falls, j'ai manipulé Stefan. Je voulais réveiller les rivalités fraternelles entre lui et Damon, je voulais jouer tout en dissimulant mon vrai plan. Ce que je voulais, c'était redevenir humaine et récupérer Stefan en lui rendant son humanité. J'ai su que les vampires pouvaient redevenir humain quand j'ai croisé une de mes vieilles connaissances qui était de nouveau humaine. Elle m'a expliqué qu'Alex, une autre de mes connaissances, avait hérité d'une potion familiale permettant aux vampires de redevenir humain. Le seul bémol si je puis dire, c'est que durant quelques heures j'ai du revivre tout mes mauvais actes. Et ils sont nombreux. Mais c'est ce qu'il faut endurer durant la transition alors je l'ai enduré. Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de regretter toute ma vie tout ce que j'ai fait.

- Pou...pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça? Balbutia la jeune femme perdue, intriguée et médusée face au comportement de Katherine.

- Je te l'ai dit: j'ai revécu tout le mal que j'ai fait. Et j'ai vraiment fait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal ici à Mystic Falls. En particulier à Stefan et Damon, expliqua l'ancienne vampire qui semblait sincèrement regretter ses actes passés. Et je ne mérite pas Stefan. Alors je vais partir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais je veux me racheter un peu pour leur avoir prit leur vies; alors dis aux Salvatore et à Caroline qu'il y a une maison abandonnée à deux kilomètres en allant au nord, et qu'à l'intérieur sur la table il y a des fioles, quatre fioles de l'élixir qui m'a rendu mon humanité et que ces fioles sont à eux."

Puis elle se leva et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa descendante, Katherine aperçut Giuseppe Salvatore, et ne présageant rien de bon, elle fit demi-tour pour faire face à l'une des personnes qui la haïssait le plus.

- Démon! Monstre! Hurla l'homme en direction de celle qui avait détruit sa famille.

- Elena vas t'en, ordonna-t-elle à la jeune femme alors que Giuseppe arrivait vers elles. Monsieur Salvatore vient régler ses comptes avec la méchante Katherine qui a osé transformer ses fils en vampires.

- Je vais vous planter ce pieu dans le cœur, dit-t-il en joignant l'acte à la parole."

Ni Elena ni Katherine n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Le premier sosie se trouvait au pied du second et elle souffrait, suffoquait sachant très bien qu'elle vivait ses dernières minutes.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Cria Elena en déchirant sa robe pour pouvoir absorber l'hémorragie de son double. Katherine est de nouveau humaine!"

Alors qu'Elena appuyait d'une main sur la blessure de Katherine, de l'autre elle composait un numéro avant de parler à son interlocuteur. Pendant ce temps, Giuseppe se décomposait sur place sachant que c'était bien Katherine qu'il avait attaqué mais réalisant que celle-ci était humaine et qu'elle allait mourir par sa faute. Certes Katherine avait été un vampire capable du pire mais aujourd'hui elle n'en était plus un et elle n'était pas entrain de protéger ces monstres. L'homme qui voulait comprendre comment un tel phénomène était possible décida de ne pas interroger Elena et de s'enfuir en constatant que la jeune femme était entrain d'appeler Damon au secours et qu'il n'avait plus aucun pieu pour faire face au monstre qu'était devenu sa honte de fils ainé.

Assis au bar du Mystic Grill, Damon noyait son chagrin dans le Whisky en repensant à son enfance et à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises depuis qu'il avait rencontré Katherine. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, la sonnerie de son téléphone le rappela à la réalité. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Pourtant en voyant qui l'appelait, Damon changea d'avis et décrocha aussitôt son téléphone.

" _Damon, Damon aide moi_, entendit-t-il aussitôt. _Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Pas seul. Viens avec n'importe qui mais viens. Vite. Je suis au cimetière. Juste viens."_

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'Elena avait déjà raccrochée. Les seules choses qu'il avait comprit c'est qu'Elena lui demandait de la rejoindre au cimetière et qu'elle était paniquée. Alors il attrapa Caroline qui venait de rentrer lui disant seulement "Elena. Cimetière. Danger", assez fort pour savoir que Stefan l'entendrait grâce à leur super ouïe de vampire. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, les trois vampires se retrouvèrent au cimetière trouvant Elena en larmes aux côtés d'une Katherine agonisante.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda aussitôt Damon en s'approchant d'Elena ne se souciant pas de son ex contrairement à son cadet.

- Elle... et il... et je..., balbutia la jeune femme qui n'arrivait plus à faire de phrases.

- Stefan! Cria l'ainé des Salvatore en constatant que son frère allait donner de son sang à la femme qui avait ruiné leurs vies. Arrête! Elle ne le mérite pas.

- Damon c'est Katherine!

- C'est justement parce que c'est Katherine que tu ne dois pas faire ça, répliqua le ténébreux vampire alors que son cadet ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis. J'ignore comment cette sale petite garce à fait pour redevenir humaine et je m'en fiche complètement une chose est sûre si tu n'interviens elle nous débarrassera bien. Katherine humaine ou Katherine vampire ça reste toujours Katherine et tu sais comment elle est.

- Non, protesta Stefan en donnant de son sang à sa créatrice. Je ne la laisserais pas mourir. Pas Kat.

- Espèce d'idiot! Hurla son frère fou de rage que son cadet ait sauvé leur ancienne petite amie.

- Damon, murmura Elena. Elle m'a protégé et elle est humaine elle veut changer. S'il te plaît laisse lui une seconde chance.

- C'est gentil Elena de prendre ma défense mais je ne le mérite pas, chuchota l'ancienne vampire qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Tu sais ce que tu dois leur dire pour leurs secondes chances.

- Qu'est-ce que signifie tout ce charabia? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez? Et où vas-tu? Cria Stefan en la retenant.

- Oh non Stefan, murmura-t-elle un peu choquée. Comment après tout ce que je t'ai fait tu peux… Stefan je ne te mérite pas.

- Arrête de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot Kat, c'est énervant, répondit Stefan alors que son frère levait - avec son arrogance habituelle - les yeux au ciel face au comportement d'amoureux transis de son cadet et à celui de repentit de Katherine.

- Dis le leur Katherine, ordonna Elena qui séchait ses larmes. Parle leur de la potion.»

Puis son sosie finit par obtempérer et raconta tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à Elena.

«Ouais à mon avis tu veux nous empoisonner, répliqua Damon sur la défensive.

- Non Damon, Katherine veux vraiment se racheter, la défendit Elena. Elle était prête à renoncer à Stefan et ça la Katherine vampire ne l'aurait jamais fait. Elle veut vraiment vous rendre ce qu'elle vous avait prit. Elle est différente.

- Je regrette vraiment mes actes, déclara Katherine de manière sincère. Pour achever ma transformation j'ai du revivre pendant quelques heures mes méfaits et je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait et surtout ce que je vous ai fait.

- Parce que si l'on veut redevenir humain on doit revivre nos mauvais actes! Super! Ralla Damon avec son sarcasme habituel. Je ne suis pas masochiste à ce point, j'ai fait trop de mal à beaucoup trop de gens. Je passe mon tour.

- T'es vraiment trop con ! S'énerva Elena en se dégageant de l'étreinte du vampire et en courant à sa voiture.

- Elena attend! L'interpela Caroline qui était jusqu'à là silencieuse.

- Non Caro laissa moi! Ordonna son amie en montant dans sa voiture.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment stupide ! Le disputa la vampire. Elena t'aime.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi, répliqua l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Elena ne veut pas réveiller nos rivalités fraternelles. Mais sa réaction vaut toutes les vérités, souligna Stefan. Et la vérité c'est qu'elle t'aime et qu'au fond elle veut être avec toi.

- Mais elle m'a dit exactement le contraire, riposta Damon. Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre.

- En 1864 c'était toi qui ne voulais pas devenir un vampire, lui rappela son cadet. Et aujourd'hui que tu as la possibilité de redevenir humain tu sembles refuser juste parce que tu te fais une crise de paranoïa concernant Elena.

- Elle m'aime peut-être mais j'ai tout foiré avec elle, continua de s'auto-flageller le ténébreux vampire. Je finis toujours par la faire souffrir. Je foire toujours tout tout le temps avec elle.

- Non tu n'as pas encore tout foiré avec Elena mais tu foireras tout si tu ne la choisis pas elle, lui dit Katherine. Et la choisir elle signifie redevenir humain.

- Tu te souviens quand impulsivement tu lui as donné de ton sang pour la sauver du sacrifice de Klaus, lui rappela son frère. Suite à ton geste Elena et moi nous étions partis nous promener, et durant notre balade elle m'a confier que si elle ne voulait pas devenir un vampire c'était entre autre parce qu'elle veut avoir une famille. Et une famille n'est pas une chose qu'elle peut avoir avec un vampire. Si tu choisis de rester celui que je t'ai forcé à devenir, tu perdras Elena pour de bon cette fois. Parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'aimer veut dire s'engager. Et si tu ne redeviens pas humain elle ne te le pardonnera pas. Parce qu'en restant vampire tu la prives de ce qu'elle a toujours désiré. Tu ne t'engages pas avec elle en refusant l'humanité qui t'est offerte.

- Et si je redeviens humain et qu'elle ne veut toujours pas de moi? demanda Damon avec son pessimisme habituel. Je souffre sans pourvoir me protéger, c'est ça?

- Elle t'as toujours tout pardonné, lui rappela Caroline. Si tu sonnes à sa porte humain et que tu lui fais un peu de charme, Elena te reprendras.

- Caro a encore raison. Tu as la possibilité d'être heureux alors fonce! Elena finira par te pardonner.

- Et moi j'en ai marre d'être le laissé pour compte! S'emporta le torturé Salvatore en partant le plus loin possible de son frère et de leur amie."

Après le départ de son frère, Stefan avait laissé Caroline gérer la situation avec sa mère et était allé récupérer – en compagnie de Katherine - la sienne au Mystic Grill voulant être chez lui pour lui annoncer ce qui venait de se passer.

«Non Stefan! S'emporta Marie en colère. Pas cette femme! Pas après tout ce qu'elle vous a fait à ton frère et toi! Pas après ce qu'elle a fait à Elena sa famille et vos amis! Stefan?

- Marie je comprends que vous ne m'appréciez pas et croyez le ou non, je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai fait. Je …

- C'est madame Salvatore pour vous! Répliqua la mère des vampires d'un ton acerbe et emplit de haine. Stefan tu es sûr de toi?

- Oui, répondit-il avant de constater que sa mère partait. Maman où tu vas?

- Chez Ric digéré la nouvelle! Répondit la femme en claquant la porte de sa maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Katherine humaine prête à renoncer à Stefan, surprenant quand on la connaît n'est-ce pas? Concernant Elena, assez révélateur son choix d'appeler Damon vous ne trouvez pas? Certes il est évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas appeler Stefan à l'aide mais elle aurait pu appeler Caroline. Concernant Elena/Damon ce n'est pas encore gagné. Au fait pensez vous que Caroline, Stefan et Damon font choisir de redevenir humain ou pas? Et que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Dernière question que pensez vous du fait que Marie partent chez Alaric pour se calmer? Pensez vous que c'est le début d'une histoire d'amour? Et si c'était le cas qu'en penseriez vous?**

**Au sujet du calendrier voici une mise à jour: **

**Chapitres 14 et 15: entre le 12 et le 25 septembre.**

**Chapitres 16 et 17: entre le 26 septembre et le 2 octobre.**

**Épilogue: entre le 3 et le 9 octobre.**

**Il y aura peut-être un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires donc la date de publication de l'épilogue est variable. Concernant les chapitres 14 et 15, je sais quinze jours c'est long mais j'ai aussi mes cours et ces chapitres sont à retravailler un peu, donc quinze jours en fonction de l'avancé du travail, désolé. **


	15. Chapitre 14

**Voici le chapitre 14 plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé, mais avant les réponses à vos reviews :**

**M: Contente que les chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.**

**Lucie96: Je ne peux pas te dire si les trois vampires font accepter de redevenir humain mais je peux te dire que tu n'en sauras pas plus dans ce chapitre. Concernant Katherine, oui on ne la reconnaît pas dans le chapitre précédant mais dans celui-là on retrouve «notre» Katherine. Pour moi il était normal que Marie parte chez Alaric: il plus âgé que les autres et il sait ce que c'est d'être parent d'une certaine façon, il était donc normal que Marie se tourne vers lui.**

**02melanienie: Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mot tu en dis des choses! Concernant Katherine, je l'ai dit à Lucie 96, elle redevient la Kat que l'on connaît dans ce chapitre (froide, séductrice et voulant jouer avec Stefan) il était hors de question qu'elle devienne une Elena bis (ça n'aurait pas été drôle et puis ce n'est pas dans son caractère). Concernant Elena qui appelle Damon tu as raison elle sais qu'il sera toujours là pour elle mais ne trouve tu pas que le fait qu'elle l'appelle est assez révélateur? Elle ne veut pas être avec lui mais elle ne peut en quelque sorte se passer de lui. Je ne peux pas dire su tous ou non ou même s'ils redeviendront humains en tout cas il y a trois paragraphes dans ce chapitre qui sont ceux de la réflexion. Concernant Ric et Marie, pour être franche je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire d'eux (j'ai encore rien écrit donc tout est possible).**

**Et pour répondre à la personne qui a laissé un review au prologue sans donner de noms ou de pseudo, lis la suite et tu ferras, le prologue n'est rien, l'histoire est plus complexe que un extrait du journal d'Elena.**

**Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Dans la maison des Salvatore, Katherine observait Stefan qui était figé au milieu du salon. Bien qu'elle n'était plus vampire, elle savait pertinemment à quoi pensait le jeune homme; elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait qu'il était soucieux à cause de leur relation, et du fait que tout Mystic Falls la détestait et que jamais ses amis et sa famille n'accepteraient que Stefan soit de nouveau avec elle. Elle savait aussi qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir délaissé sa mère au profit de son père qui a tué toute sa famille, sans parler du fait qu'il réfléchissait à cette histoire d'humanité.

«Tue le! Déclara froidement Katherine. Giuseppe n'aura que ce qu'il mérite et puis je sais que tu en as très envie.

- Katherine!

- Quoi je dis seulement la vérité!

- Mais je ne peux pas! Protesta Stefan. J'en ai envie c'est clair, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de redevenir le mauvais Stefan.

- Le mauvais Stefan est encore plus sexy que le gentil Stefan, déclara Katherine en minaudant.

- Kat! Gronda le vampire.

- Oh monsieur Salvatore voudrait jouer au méchant vampire avec la pauvre petite Katherine, s'amusa-t-elle de manière séductrice. Vas y, j'adorerais jouer à ce jeux avec toi. Et puis ce serait un juste retour des choses puisque j'ai fait la même chose avec toi en 1864. Aller Stefan déride toi cinq minutes et amusons nous un moment!

- Katherine ce n'est pas le moment de jouer! S'écria-t-il simplement.

- Pourtant après tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu aurais bien besoin de te détendre un peu et d'oublier ta famille et tes amis durant quelques heures, déclara l'ancienne immortelle en commençant à se déshabiller. Laisse moi faire, crois moi tu oublieras tout!

- Katherine tu es toujours aussi diabolique, dit Stefan en lui cédant.

- Je sais et c'est ce qui fait mon charme!

Au Mystic Grill, Marie avait rejoint Alaric et pestait depuis déjà une heure contre son cadet tandis qu'Alaric essayait de lui remonter le moral.

«Ecoute je déteste Katherine autant que toi, mais même si j'en veux autant que tout le monde à Stefan, laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas en dénigrant sa cinglé de nouvelle copine que tu vas arranger les choses avec ton fils.

- Je n'ai pas envie que Stefan foute sa vie en l'air avec cette sale petite garce et il est hors de question que je fasse des concessions avec elle! S'écria Marie hors d'elle. Et quoi que tu dises je ne changerais pas d'avis!

- Je sais tu as exactement le même sale caractère que Damon.

- Et où il est encore passé celui-là! Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui!

- On devrait aller voir à la maison, il est possible qu'il soit avec Elena, proposa gentiment Alaric.

- Au moins un de mes fils n'est pas un débile fini qui choisit de sortir avec la pire des garces! Déclara Marie en s'apprêtant à quitté le Grill alors qu'Alaric rigolait en repensant au Damon obsédé par Katherine qu'il avait rencontré.»

En arrivant chez elle, Elena avait brutalement congédié Bonnie qui souhaitait seulement lui parler. Elle était partie dans sa chambre pendant que son frère invitait sa petite amie à s'installer dans le salon en attendant que sa sœur se soit calmée. Il était inutile pour Bonnie et Jeremy d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec la jeune femme puisque celle-ci ne le désirait pas, et il leur était inutiles de lui demander pourquoi elle était dans un tel état tellement la réponse était évidente: Damon Salvatore. Bonnie pestait contre le vampire jurant que la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait elle le tuerait sans pitié. Alors que cela faisait un peu plus d'un quart d'heure que le couple était installé sur le canapé de Gilbert, la sorcière reçut un texto de Caroline qui lui expliquait ce qui venait de se passer au cimetière et après avoir tout raconté à Jeremy, tous deux partirent rejoindre Matt et Tyler au Mystic Grill, après avoir décidé de remettre à plus tard la résolution de l'histoire du sortilège. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison ils virent Alaric arriver en compagnie de Marie Salvatore qui décida d'aller voir Elena. Jeremy lui indiqua la chambre de sa sœur en lui rappelant que celle-ci n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce qui semblait amuser la mère des deux vampires.

En frappant à la porte d'Elena, Marie se senti obligée de rajouter à son cognement un "c'est Marie" qui surprit Elena qui - le visage en larmes - lui ouvrit.

" Qu'est-ce que mon fils à encore fait? demanda-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme plus qu'abattue.

- Comment vous savez que Damon a fait quelque chose? S'enquit Elena médusée face à la perspicacité de la femme qui se trouvait face à elle.

- Pour te mettre dans un tel état il s'est forcément passé quelque chose depuis l'annulation du mariage et le spectacle de Katherine et Giuseppe au cimetière. Donc Damon a fait quelque chose qui te fais souffrir; la question est qu'a-t-il encore bien pu faire?

- Damon, Stefan et Caroline ont la possibilité de redevenir humains et Damon refuse, expliqua Elena en pleurant de plus belle. On n'est même pas ensemble qu'il me fait pleurer. J'avais raison quand je lui ai dit que l'on ne devait pas se remettre ensemble. Il me fait toujours souffrir.

- Je savais pour la re-transformation, révéla madame Salvatore. J'ignorais en revanche que Damon refusait. J'ignore pourquoi il refuse de redevenir humain lui qui déteste tant ce qu'il est. Mais en aucun cas il n'a voulu te blesser. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Damon est impulsif mais au fond mon fils est un tendre romantique et il ne tardera pas à venir sonner à ta porte te faisant un numéro de charme pour se faire pardonner.

- Damon ne sonne pas, il rentre! Précisa Elena en souriant impressionnée de voir à quel point Marie connaissait bien son fils. Si je refuse d'être de nouveau avec Damon c'est surtout parce que Damon me fait tout le temps souffrir et je sais que je ne m'en remettrais pas si je devais le perdre à nouveau. Pourtant quand j'ai su qu'il pouvait redevenir humain, je nous ai imaginé lui et moi avoir une vie plus simple d'humain en gardant un peu de fantaisie. Je ne sais pas moi, je nous imaginais visiter l'Europe avant d'avoir des enfants.

- Avoir des enfants. C'est la principale raison n'est-ce pas? Devina Marie en souriant.

- J'aimerai qu'il soit capable de s'engager sur le long terme et qu'il me le prouve. Ensuite oui, j'adorais avoir des enfants de lui, sourie la jeune femme rêveuse.

- Et Damon adorerait avoir des enfants de toi. Et il serait un père et un mari génial, lui confia madame Salvatore. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce qu'il a eu un père minable qui le détestait, une enfance malheureuse mais qu'il a toujours prit soin de son petit frère en le protégeant des crises de rage de Giuseppe. Et puis il t'aime plus que tout au monde!"

Puis toutes les deux continuèrent de parler de Damon durant plusieurs heures ne voyant pas le temps défiler.

Après avoir récupéré les fioles dans la maison que squattait Katherine, Caroline a pris son flacon et est rentrée chez elle. La vampire repensait à l'humaine qu'elle était: peu sûre d'elle, immature, superficielle et - elle devait bien le reconnaitre - légèrement agaçante. Devenir vampire avait été un vrai fléau pour elle au début, mais aujourd'hui la jeune femme était devenue une personne forte, sûre d'elle, mature sérieuse et responsable. Bien qu'elle voulait redevenir humaine, Caroline avait peur de redevenir l'humaine qu'elle avait été, voilà pourquoi, assise dans sa cuisine, la vampire regardait la fiole sans en boire le contenu réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait être. Sa mère lui avait dit que quoiqu'elle choisisse elle resterait sa fille et qu'elle l'aimait pour qui elle était et non pour ce qu'elle était, quand à Tyler, lui respecterait sa décision telle qu'elle soit tout comme ses amis. Alors Caroline réfléchissait: devait-t-elle rester vampire ou redevenir humaine? Tel était son dilemme.

De son côté Stefan relisait ses vieux journaux racontant ces cent-cinquante dernières années passées dans la peau d'un vampire ayant une double identité: celle du gentil et inoffensif Stefan et celle de l'éventreur à la soir de sang humain qu'il était capable d'être. Le vampire, lorsqu'il était "sobre", vivait avec une peur bleue de redevenir le monstre incapable de lutter contre l'irrésistible envie de sang humain. S'il redevenait humain son problème serait réglé; il n'aurait plus à avoir peur de redevenir un monstre sans aucune pitié. Mais s'il redevenait humain, Stefan serait-t-il capable de vivre en sachant ce que son mauvais côté vampirique avait fait à un nombre incalculable de personne? Alors Stefan réfléchissait: devait-t-il rester vampire ou redevenir humain? Tel était son dilemme.

Assis au comptoir du Mystic Grill, Damon Salvatore ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Non seulement il aimait une femme qu'il faisait constamment souffrir et qui ne voulait plus de lui mais qui réagissait irrationnellement à son propos. En plus de cela, il devait choisir s'il voulait redevenir humain ou rester vampire. L'humanité était la chose qu'il avait le plus regretté, lui qui déteste tant ce qu'il est; mais être humain signifiait beaucoup de choses notamment devoir ressentir des émotions qu'il détestait ressentir. De plus, il n'était pas sûr qu'Elena veuille encore de lui. Tout tournait à cent à l'heure dans sa tête, s'il redevenait humain et qu'il n'avait pas Elena dans sa vie alors celle-ci ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. Mais s'il perdait Elena en restant vampire afin de se protéger, sa vie d'immortel ne valait pas la peine elle non plus. Et en excluant Elena de ses conjectures, l'ainé des Salvatore se demandait si humain il pourrait accepter ces cent-cinquante dernières années où il avait été une véritable ordure de la pire espèce tuant quiconque sur son passage. Alors Damon réfléchissait: devait-t-il rester vampire ou redevenir humain? Tel était son dilemme.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors que vas-t-il se passer selon vous dans le prochain chapitre? Marie semble très en colère contre Stefan et elle ne compte pas faire d'effort pour arranger les choses cette fois. Et Elena est dans un sale état encore et toujours à cause de Damon alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer entre eux? Et que font faire Stefan, Caroline et Damon? Redevenir humains ou bien rester vampire?**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Voilà le chapitre 15 avec un des frères Salvatore qui règle ses problèmes et l'autre qui est confronté à de nouveau problèmes. (Dans ce chapitre vous saurez si les décisions des frères Salvatore concernant leur immortalité). Mais avant réponses aux reviews en vous remerciant de prendre le temps de les écrire. **

**02melanienie:**** Il était important de montrer que Katherine un fois humaine pouvais être plus douce mais elle reste Katherine et après avoir surprit par son changement de comportement dans le chapitre 13, il était important de la retrouver plus comme on la connaît (dans ce chapitre il y a un passage Marie/Katherine). Concernant Marie, oui elle est rancunière et ça se comprend et oui elle ressemble beaucoup à Damon (ou plutôt l'inverse) mais elle n'est pas exactement comme Damon et heureusement. Concernant Damon et Elena tu verras ce qu'il va se passer.**

**Lucie96:**** Tu ne sauras rien dans ce chapitre concernant l'évolution de la relation Marie/Stefan qui est pour plus de la moitié centré sur Damon et Elena.**

**Alissa21:**** Comme je l'ai dit le choix des Salvatore (Damon principalement puisque c'est le plus torturé des trois vampires) dans ce chapitre, pour Caroline la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne m'attarderais pas sur elle non plus (tu verras que la décision de Stefan est évoqué c'est tout).**

**Voilà tout. Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos reviews à la fin.**

**Amandine3869.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Il était trois heures trente du matin lorsqu'Elena Gilbert - qui n'arrivait pas à dormir - s'installa sous son perron voulant apaiser ses angoisses en écrivant son journal et en admirant les étoiles. Pourtant aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa plume et les étoiles brillantes d'une nuit de juin ne semblaient pas l'apaisée. Alors la jeune femme décida de rentrer chez elle lorsque Stefan Salvatore s'arrêta devant sa maison.

" J'ignorais que tu étais encore debout, dit-t-il en voyant la jeune femme devant sa maison. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé à cause de Katherine, j'ignorais que je l'aimais encore.

- Je rêve ou c'est toi qui t'excuses? Rigola Elena. C'est moi qui suis partie à quelques dizaines de minutes de notre mariage parce que je suis encore amoureuse de ton frère et c'est toi qui t'excuses? C'est n'importe quoi!

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Damon peut-être très lunatique et le pire des salopards mais quand il s'agit de toi il devient le meilleur des hommes. Au sujet de mon frère, je fais le tour de la ville à sa recherche. Il n'est pas rentré et Maman l'attend paniquée à l'idée qu'il fasse un truc stupide. Alors pour la rassurer j'ai pris la voiture et depuis je le cherche mais aucune trace de Damon et ça ce n'est pas normal.

- Tu as essayé le Mystic Grill? S'enquit Elena tout un coup inquiète.

- Oui et rien.

- Où a-t-il pu passé? Paniqua la jeune femme. Il est capable de tout quand il va mal et ces derniers jours beaucoup de choses ce sont passées et...

- Il a besoin de toi, la coupa le jeune homme. Il t'aime. Et toi tu l'aimes. Ne le laisse pas malheureux et ne te rends pas malheureuse. Je sais que Damon n'est pas très doué niveau relationnel, mais c'est de la faute de Giuseppe, de Katherine malheureusement et c'est aussi de la mienne. J'ai toujours eu la vie facile grâce à ses sacrifices. Je crois que mon frère a peur. Peur de redevenir humain et peur de rester vampire. Il a peur de faire le mauvais choix ou de ne pas assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et il a peur de la vie sans toi et de te blesser en prenant la mauvaise décision.

- L'étang! Comprit Elena qui réfléchissait ne prêtant quasiment plus attention à ce que Stefan lui disait. Il est à l'étang. C'est là que tout a commencé. C'est là que sa vie d'humain a prit fin et que sa vie de vampire à commencer. Il est à l'étang de Mystic Falls.

- On y va, déclara Stefan sachant que son ex petite amie n'était pas du genre à attendre bien sagement à la maison.

- Laisse moi y aller seule. J'ai vraiment été dure avec lui, dit-t-elle. Je vais lui parler et lui donner la potion. (Puis elle attrapa la fiole des mains de Stefan avant d'aller chercher ses clés de voiture dans le hall d'entrée). J'espère qu'il la prendra. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de prendre les décisions pour lui.

- Tu le peux. Il l'a fait lui pour toi, lui rappela le cadet des Salvatore.

- Je sais. Au fait en parlant de décisions, tu as pris la bonne Stefan, approuva la jeune femme en montant dans sa voiture. Etre humain te vas bien."

En arrivant à l'étang de Mystic Falls, Elena découvrit Damon assis au bord de l'eau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu. En le voyant dans cet état elle n'avait qu'une envie: le prendre dans ses bras. Joignant l'acte à son instinct, la jeune femme s'approcha du ténébreux et torturé vampire et l'enlaça. Surpris par le geste de sa princesse, Damon ne se dégagea pourtant pas de son étreinte. Au contraire il était ravi du geste d'Elena et de sa présence à ses côtés. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Il devait prendre une décision capitale pour son avenir et peut-être même pour celui d'Elena si elle voulait encore de lui, alors l'avoir à ses côtés l'apaisait.

" Si je n'assume pas? Demanda-t-il sachant qu'Elena souhaitait qu'il se livre à elle. Si je redeviens humain et que je n'assume pas ces cent-cinquante dernières années? J'étais la pire des ordures: je souffrais alors les autres devais forcement souffrir. Et si jamais je reste vampire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec le fait d'avoir eu la chance de ne plus être un monstre et de ne pas l'avoir saisis. Et de t'avoir perdu par la même occasion. Si je ne t'ai pas déjà perdu. Je ne veux pas être humain sans toi, ni vampire sans toi.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu, le rassura-t-elle. Souviens toi, tu es mon Damon. A ça je rajoute que je suis _ton_ Elena. Ta princesse, ton cœur, ton ange. Je suis _à toi_ Damon. Je t'aime et ma vie je veux la passer avec toi. Mais je ne veux plus souffrir comme j'ai souffert Damon.

- Je ne veux plus te briser le cœur.

- Je sais.

- Je suis sensé faire quoi? Demanda Damon complètement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? L'interrogea Elena ne voulant pas prendre de décision pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le vampire totalement désespéré.

- Où tu te vois dans dix ans? Développa-t-elle. Comment t'y vois tu?

- Avec toi.

- Ce n'était pas ça le sens de mes questions, rigola la jeune femme. Tu te vois humain ou vampire?

- Je ne sais pas Elena. Et toi tu vois comment dans dix ans? Voulut-t-il savoir lui demanda cela sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas Damon, avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

- Tout dépend de moi, c'est ça? Devina l'ainé des Salvatore. Tu te vois comment si je reste vampire?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment je me vois si tu restes vampire, lui confia la jeune femme toujours aussi sincèrement. Je ne sais pas Damon.

- Et si j'étais humain?

- Non Damon s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de réponde à cette question, le supplia Elena. Je refuse de t'influencer dans ta décision.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es mon Elena donc je dois te prendre en compte dans l'équation. Donc si je choisis de devenir humain comment te vois tu dans dix ans?

- Damon je ne répondrais pas à cette question parce que la réponse t'influencera et je n'ai pas envie qu'un matin tu me le reproches, déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Jamais je ne te reprocherai quoique ce soit, lui susurra le torturé vampire à l'oreille. Tu es trop parfait pour que je puisse un jour te reprocher quelque chose. Princesse j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que si je prends cette potion tu voudras de moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que la bonne décision c'est de redevenir humain pour avoir un vrai avenir avec toi. Pour avoir une vie normale à tes côtés et qu'ensemble nous puissions fonder une famille. Enfin si c'est ce que tu veux et si tu veux de moi.

- Evidement Damon que je veux de toi! Et évidemment que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi! S'exclama Elena émue par le discours de Damon. Si tu es sûr de vouloir redevenir humain bien sur! Je t'aime Damon, je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse, dit-t-il en l'embrassant avant de lui prendre la potion des mains.

- Damon tu es sûr de... commença la jeune femme alors que le jeune homme avait déjà vidé la fiole et qu'il s'écroulait à côté d'elle. Je t'aime mon Damon.

Puis Elena s'allongea près de Damon n'ayant pas la force physique pour le trainer jusqu'à la voiture et ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant que seul Damon Salvatore pouvait la forcer à passer une nuit à la belle étoile. Qui plus est une nuit à la belle étoile totalement improvisée. Son sourire s'élargie lorsqu'elle qu'elle pensa à se qu'il venait de faire pour elle, pour eux, pour leur avenir. Gagnée par le sommeil Elena s'endormie dans les bras de son ténébreux futur humain en réalisant qu'elle l'aimait encore plus après la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

Dans la chambre de Stefan, Katherine s'ennuyait. Le jeune homme était parti à la recherche de son frère et elle se retrouvait obligée de rester enfermer dans la chambre pour ne pas croiser Marie qui faisait les cent pas dans le reste da la maison. Alors Katherine pestait silencieusement; elle pestait contre Stefan qui à peine de nouveau avec elle la laissait tomber pour s'occuper des problèmes émotionnels de son frère qui avait toujours été un cas particulier, elle pestait aussi contre tout Mystic Falls et Marie Salvatore qui la détestaient alors que pour une fois elle n'avait pas crée de problèmes dans la petite ville de Virginie. Et la jeune femme pestait aussi contre elle-même car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester bien sagement quelque part. Alors l'ancienne immortelle se secoua et décida de descendre en bas même qu'importe se qui se passerait.

«Non pas vous, ce n'est pas le moment! Hurla madame Salvatore en la voyant descendre les escaliers.

- Détendez-vous je ne vais pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale! Répliqua Katherine avec sarcasme.

- 1864!

- Rien à voir! C'est votre cher époux qui nous a déclaré la guerre, moi je n'ai rien fait à part tomber amoureuse de vos fils.

- Espèce de sale petite garce! Cria Marie en giflant son indésirable pensionnaire.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux! Souligna Katherine avec malice. Moi j'ai par le passé eu une relation triangulaire avec deux hommes qui s'avéraient être frères et vous vous passez tout votre temps avec un quasi inconnu dont vous êtes devenus très proche alors que votre mari est lui aussi de retour d'entre les morts. La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que contrairement à vous je n'étais en aucun cas mariée ni même engagée, je pouvais donc faire ce que je voulais avec Stefan et Damon alors que vous vous êtes encore mariée madame Salvatore, et je ne pense pas que Giuseppe apprécierait que sa femme le trompe.

- Que les choses soient claires, la menaça Marie. Premièrement, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle Pierce. Deuxièmement, j'emmerde royalement Guiseppe. Et troisièmement, je vous emmerde tout autant Katherine, alors un petit conseil: faites profil bas et mêlez vous de vos affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? Gronda Stefan alors que Katherine s'apprêtait à répliquer. Katherine?

- Pourquoi faut-t-il toujours que tu croies que j'ai fait quelque chose? Railla sa copine.

- Parce que je te connais Kat.

- Dans ce cas tu sais que je déteste m'ennuyer et que quand je m'ennuie j'ai tendance à manigancer et m'amuser au détriment des personnes qui m'entourent.

- Je sais Kat mais je devais m'occuper de Damon, se justifia le jeune homme.

- Et tu t'en es tellement bien occupé qu'il n'est pas à la maison! Lui fit remarquer cyniquement sa mère. A moins qu'il ne soit devenu invisible?

- Maman, Elena s'occupe de Damon.

- Bien, répondit simplement mais froidement sa mère en montant à l'étage. C'est bien.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama Katherine. Ces deux là allaient rendre tout leurs proches cinglés avec leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

- Kat ce n'est pas forcément gagné, souligna Stefan. Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

- Non ils sont aussi stupide l'un que l'autre!

- Kat!

- Je sais, c'est ton frère, mon ex, ton ex et ma descendante et je devrais pas dire ça d'eux mais ils m'énervent. Toi et moi on pourrait être tranquille, mais non, il faut que tu t'occupes de Damon et de son problème Elena! Et pendant ce temps moi je reste enfermée ici avec ta mère qui ne peut pas me supporter!

- Ça va s'arranger Kat, la rassura Stefan. Ça va s'arranger. Tout va s'arranger.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Enfin Damon et Elena semblent avoir réglé leur problèmes. Qu'en pensez vous? Qu'avez vous aussi pensé du face à face Marie/Katherine? Et croyez vous que Stefan et Katherine font réussir à se faire accepter? Le prochain chapitre expliquera le sort et il sera plutôt centré sur Stefan: Stefan avec Katherine alors qu'elle recevra son shopping (et je crois que sa faut le détour) et Stefan avec sa mère. Alors selon vous que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre 16? **


	17. Chapitre 16

**Voilà le chapitre 16 avec plus la résolution du sort (que j'ai voulu assez simple étant donné qu'avec les Salvatore de nouveau humains on est un peu sorti du surnaturel). Ce chapitre est un peu un virage puisqu'il lance des intrigues plus humaines (j'ai rajouté des chapitres pour clore l'histoire correctement au lieu de clore que la partie surnaturelle et bâclé les relations humaines).**

**Comme d'habitude voici les réponses à vos reviews en vous remerciant de les écrire:**

**M:**** Justement toi qui veut en savoir plus sur le sort, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre, si tu as des questions n'hésite pas (sur le sort ou autre).**

**02melanienie:**** Pour moi il était normal que Stefan redevienne humain d'où le fait qu'Elena l'évoque dans une phrase et que je n'écrive pas une dialogue ou un paragraphe concernant sa décision, comme c'était logique cela me semblait inutile. (Au passage j'évoque aussi la décision de Caroline mais pas de paragraphe pour elle non plus qui est un peu au second plan dans cette histoire, mais peut-être un OS sur elle). Contente que la découverte de l'humanité de Stefan et la conversation Damon/Elena t'aient plu. Il était évident pour moi de crée des scène de disputes entre Marie et Katherine, dés le début elles ne s'apprécient pas toutes les deux. Et oui même si Marie a des défauts, j'aime mettre les gens de son côté dans les disputes avec Katherine (et puis c'est un peu normal était donné le passif de Kat). Concernant la réplique «****Deuxièmement, j'emmerde royalement Guiseppe. Et troisièmement, je vous emmerde tout autant Katherine.», elle me semblait naturelle de la part de Marie (vraiment contente que son franc parler et le personnage te plaise). ****Et concernant le fait que tu aimerais que mon histoire soit réelle les producteurs de la série peuvent l'utiliser ça ne me gène pas au contraire (lol). Heureuse que tu prennes le temps de répondre aux questions avec plaisir (je pense qu'elle sont bien différentes de celle de français qui sont plus analytiques et scolaire que les mienne qui demande un avis plus personnel et qui sont informelles; même si tu apprécies moyennement les questions de français je pense que tu dois pas mal t'en sortir puisque tu as un bon esprit littéraire aux lectures de tes reviews et de tes dernières fics). Si je pose des questions à la fin c'est parce que j'aime bien avoir l'avis des lecteurs et j'aime vos manières de penser donc MERCI A TOUS pour vos reviews. Au sujet de Damon et d'Elena un passage dans ce chapitre confirme ta théorie mais rien de grave non plus, ils apprendrons à gérer les choses ensemble. Et évidemment les amis et la famille de Stefan font devoir tolérer Katherine (et son égocentrisme) mais de la à l'accepter c'est une autre histoire. Et oui la saison 3 ce soir aux USA (ou pour nous dans la nuit), je ne sais pas toi, je me doute que oui mais moi c'est dés demain matin sur mon ordi pour voir **_**The Birthday **_**(et découvrir au passage aussi **_**The Secret Circle**_**, l'autre série adapté de L.J Smith).**

**Lucie96:**** Oui les frères Salvatore sont de nouveau humains. Au sujet de Marie, elle ne compte pas décolérer, mais elle ne va pas non plus faire de scandale. A juste titre elle déteste Kat donc elle ne va pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Et l'histoire à des chapitres supplémentaires (je n'ai pas de la finir), donc elle n'est pas encore finie (elle compte maintenant 21 ou 22 chapitres et un épilogue pour que l'histoire ait un happy end digne de ce nom).**

**Alissa21:**** Merci pour ta review (et ta fidélité) et contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt (peut-être demain puisque je n'ai pas tant de boulot que prévue et que l'histoire est presque terminer et facile à écrire) pour le chapitre 17.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Le lendemain matin Damon et Elena furent les derniers au rendez-vous fixé par Bonnie. En arrivant au Mystic Grill, la première chose qu'il firent furent Caroline qui se pavanait dans leur lieu de réunion, montrant à tous qu'elle était de nouveau humaine tandis que Bonnie était énervée et ne laissa même pas le temps à ses amis de commander leurs petits déjeuners entrant de suite dans le vif du sujet:

" Stefan, Damon, Elena, lequel de vous trois s'amuse à lancer des sorts? dit-t-elle tel un inspecteur de police.

- Et je te rappelle que l'on n'est pas sorciers et que celle qui lance des sorts ici c'est toi Samantha Stevens! Répliqua Damon humain et grognon d'avoir été réveillé à cause du rendez vous fixé par Bonnie.

- Je vais reformuler ma question, répondit la sorcière sans prêter attention au sarcasme de l'ancien vampire et en leur montrant le morceau de carton. L'un de vous trois l'a lu à voix haute et comme ce n'est pas un sort qui nécessite d'être lu par une sorcière, après que l'un de vous trois l'ait lu il a été activé.

- C'est un sort? S'interloqua Elena en changeant de couleur. C'était dans le journal de Jonathan Gilbert et je croyais que c'était un poème.

- Un poème? S'exclamèrent les Salvatore et la sorcière en même temps.

- Princesse jusqu'à hier Blondie, Steffy et moi étions des vampires et tu avais un double vampire machiavélique qui se baladait en ville. L'une de tes meilleures amies est ma sorcière bien-aimée et ton frère a passé des mois à nous jouer un remake de _Ghost Whisperer_. Sans parler de ton quasi beau-père qui est un chasseur de vampire. En plus tout le monde sait que Jonathan Gilbert était un peu fou sur les bords, et toi tu lis un truc qui sort d'un des ses journaux! Tu lis un de ces journaux! Bonnie, Elena à lancer qu'elle sort? C'est dangereux?

- Elena à lancer un sort de doute, expliqua la sorcière. Lorsque la personne qui lit le _"poème"_ à voix haute doute de quelque chose, il lance le sortilège et ramène des personnes ou des objets du passé afin de l'éclairer dans ses choix et de révéler les sentiments et les intentions de cette personne et de ses proches. Et Elena a fait réapparaitre vos parents, lui permettant d'en apprendre plus sur vous deux et de savoir lequel des deux elle aime réellement. De plus sa vous a permis de régler vos histoire de famille et malheureusement ça à fait réaliser à Stefan qu'il aimait encore cette sale peste de Katherine. Mais Elena tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu faire réapparaître n'importe qui! Ça aurait pu être tes parents ou Jenna comme ça aurait pu être Isobel ou les Originels! Ne lancez plus jamais de sorts sans ma permission.

- Et pour Marie? demanda Elena posant la questions que les deux frères voulaient posés tout en redoutant la réponse.

- Le sort fait revenir "les instigateurs du passé", répondit Bonnie. Ensuite c'est à celui qui a lancé le sort, donc toi en l'occurrence, de choisir si Marie et Giuseppe restent de manière définitive ou pas.

- Dans ce cas Marie reste et Giuseppe dégage! Déclara fermement Elena alors que Bonnie souriait sous entendant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, Stefan fut interpelé par son frère:

«Et l'idiot, lança l'ainé des Salvatore. Laisse moi deviner, tu as laissé maman et Katherine seules à la maison.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, se justifia le cadet des Salvatore.

- Oh que si, répliqua son frère en colère. Tu pouvais virer Katherine.

- Je l'aime.

- Stefan c'est Katherine! S'indigna son frère. Elle a jouer avec nous, avec nos sentiments, elle nous a manipulé, elle a fait de nous deux ennemis et elle nous a transformer en vampire. Sans parler qu'elle voulait tuer Elena. Après tout ça comment tu peux l'aimer?

- Je l'aime c'est aussi simple que ça. Qu'importe ce que Kat a fait je l'aime.

- T'es qu'un imbécile! Hurla Damon fou de rage contre son cadet. Elle va te briser le cœur, j'espère que tu en es conscient?

- Katherine ne me ferra pas de mal.

- Non seulement tu es idiot mais en plus tu es devenu aveugle! Katherine n'est qu'une sale petite garce manipulatrice et humaine ou pas tu sais de quoi elle est capable!

- Katherine et moi on est ensemble et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes Damon, répliqua froidement son cadet.

- Non.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda méchamment le cadet. La tuer et laisser son cadavre sur un trottoir de la ville?

- Espèce de sale petit con! Hurla Damon hors de lui et sur le point de se battre avec son cadet alors qu'Elena – qui venait d'arriver - s'interposa entre eux.

- Damon ça va? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ouais, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe.

- Damon ne recommence pas!

- Fous moi la paix Elena! Dit-t-il violement.

- Arrête Damon, le gronda-t-elle. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas?

- Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix! Hurla méchamment Damon alors qu'Elena luttait contre les larmes.

- Tu veux que je te foute la paix Damon? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux? Demanda Elena qui tentait de «réveiller» Damon. Très bien alors je pars. Je quitte Mystic Falls et je n'y reviens plus jamais. Et je suis sérieuse! T'as tout gagné, ta nouvelle vie tu as qu'à la vivre tout seul!

- Non, Elena attends! Dit-t-il en la retenant. C'est Steffy, il m'a rappeler un truc et bref c'est un truc que j'ai fait avant toi et dont je ne suis pas fier.

- Raconte.

- Non, je ne peux pas, dit-t-il honteux.

- Si Damon tu le peux. Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi, lui rappela la jeune femme. Tu peux tout, absolument tout me dire Damon, je peux tout entendre, je sais de quoi tu as été capable mais c'est du passé tout ça. Mais je peux tout entendre, même tes meurtres.

- Je ne veux pas que tu entendes mes meurtres Elena.

- Qui as tu tué et laissé sur un trottoir? Demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Dis-moi.

- Callie. C'était la petite amie de Stefan à la Nouvelle Orléans, confia Damon. Quand on a fuit Mystic Falls, c'est là bas que nous sommes allés. Stefan était obsédé par le sang et moi je ne voulais tuer personne. Seulement j'étais une proie facile puisque je refusais de me nourrir et un homme, Gallagher, le père de Callie m'a fait prisonnier et m'a exhibé dans son cirque de monstres. Quand Stefan l'a su il a voulu me sauver et Callie l'y a aidé. Et comme je lui en voulais pour tout et n'importe quoi, j'ai tué Callie sous ses yeux.

- Damon ça va aller, le rassura Elena. Tu n'es plus ce Damon là, tout ça c'est fini. Ça va aller, ça va aller.»

Après la réunion de Bonnie au Mystic Grill et la dispute avec son ainé concernant Katherine, Stefan Salvatore rentra aussitôt chez lui sachant qu'il y avait laissé Katherine et sa mère seules, et qui si les deux femmes se croisaient la troisième guerre mondiale serait déclarée. En rentrant dans la demeure familiale, il croisa des livreurs qui semblaient emmener à Katherine une panoplie de vêtements de grands créateurs.

«Tu sais Kat, les humains n'achètent pas autant de vêtements, lui apprit-t-il.

- Et alors? Demanda Katherine de manière indifférente. Je ne suis pas une humaine comme les autres et tu devrais le savoir Stefan.

- Je sais mais les humains changent, leur poids varie et qui te dis que dans quelques années tu rentreras encore dans cette robe de je ne sais quel grand couturier? Lui fit-t-il remarquer en désignant le vêtement qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Stefan! S'offusqua la jeune femme. C'est une Prada et je compte bien pouvoir la porter tant qu'elle tiendra debout! Et il est hors de question que je prenne un gramme!

- Oh et comment tu compte faire? demanda Stefan en rigolant amusé par le comportement de Katherine.

- Oh Stefan, toi et moi sommes riches nous pouvons tout nous permettre, y compris la chirurgie esthétique s'il le faut.

- La chirurgie esthétique? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Kat? Tu es parfaite et même si un jour tu as quelques kilos de plus tu seras toujours parfaite pour moi!

- De toute façon hors de question que je prenne des kilos! Déclara fermement la jeune femme.

- Alors tu peux dire au revoir au chocolat, aux glaces et à la chantilly, nargua Stefan.

- Non!

- Si!

- Non, c'est trop bon pour que j'arête d'en manger!

- Alors tu prendras des kilos! La taquina Stefan.

- Non!

- Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. Ton problème c'est que tu veux tout à la fois.

- Et j'obtiens tout à la fois! Souligna-t-elle visiblement fière d'elle.

- Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Et je t'aime aussi. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je vais te donner un bon conseil: file parler avec ta mère. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera le premier pas et tu as besoin d'elle, donc vas lui parler. Et après file 'excuser auprès de ton frère!»

Suivant les conseils de Katherine, Stefan rentra dans la maison et retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine.

«On peut discuter? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Ouais, répondit froidement Marie.

- Je sais que tu détestes Kat et tu as toutes les bonnes raisons de ne pas l'aimer mais moi je l'aime. Je l'aime et je n'y peux rien. J'ignorais que je l'aimais jusqu'à ce que je la voie sur le point de mourir. Elle a beau être un peu garce, un peu manipulatrice même très garce et manipulatrice, égoïste et égocentrique, elle est celle que j'aime.

- Il y a deux jours c'était Elena que tu disais aimer Stefan! Lui fit remarquer amèrement sa mère.

- Avec Elena c'était différent, je l'aimais mais différemment de Kat.

- Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

- Mais Maman j'ai aussi besoin de toi, dit Stefan. Et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre parce que je suis avec Katherine.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de voir mon fils souffrir à cause d'une sale petite garce! Commença par s'énerver Marie.

- Elle ne me ferra pas souffrir, déclara le cadet des Salvatore sûr de lui.

- Puisque tu en es si sur! Au fait, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit Marie en changeant de sujet. J'ai plein de bijoux et ils ont beaucoup de valeur donc je compte les vendre et acheter une petite maison dans le coin, et j'avais pensé, enfin si tu es d'accord, je voudrais donner la maison à ton frère et Elena. Elle est parfaite pour eux. Super grande, il y a beaucoup de terrain autour et je sais qu'Elena veut des enfants et la maison est parfaite pour une famille et je doute qu'elle te serve à toi.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Stefan ta copine vient d'acheter une tonne de fringue juste pour le plaisir, je doute qu'elle soit du genre à vouloir une famille, souligna sa mère. Elle est trop égoïste pour être une mère!

- Katherine s'ennuyait alors elle a fait du shopping, justifia son fils.

- Et j'ai entendu Katherine dire qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre de kilos.

- Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfant.

- Oh que tu peux être naïf mon fils, soupira Marie. De toute façon Elena et Damon ont besoin de cette maison, celle des Gilbert est trop petite et où iraient vivre Jeremy et Ric? Non Stefan on leur donne la maison!

- Qui te dit que Damon voudrait de cette maison? Souleva Stefan. Ou bien qu'il veille des enfants?

- Ton frère est humain?

- Oui.

- Et il aime Elena et il veut vivre avec elle. Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils font se contenter de vivre ensemble et ne rien construire ensemble?

- Alors on leur donne la maison, céda Stefan.

- Oui on fait une donation à ton frère et Elena après avoir trouvé un nouveau logement évidemment, le rassura sa mère. Et ce soir j'organise une fête! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé on a bien besoin de faire la fête.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non merci mais préviens tout le monde, exigea Marie.

- A tes ordres Maman, plaisanta Stafan.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Tout d'abord explication concernant Callie: C'est la petite amie de Stefan dans le tome 2 du **_**Journal de Stefan**_**, voilà pour la référence aux livres. D'autres références culturelles sont présentes dans ce chapitre: **_**Ma sorcière bien-aimée**_** (Samantha Stevens) qui est une séries cultes aux USA et dans le monde entier même et je trouvais le surnom bien adapté à Bonnie. Autre référence de série TV, _Ghost Whisperer_ qui résume bien ce que vivra Jeremy (selon les producteurs et les images sur le net) dans la saison 3 dont le premier épisode sera diffusé dans quelques heures aux Etats-Unis. **

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je sais que la résolution du sort est assez simple mais j'espère que cela ne vous a pas posé de problèmes. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ce chapitre, et les relations entres les personnages sont un peu compliquées. Les frères Salvatore semblent de nouveau en conflit, pensez vous que ça va se calmer et qu'ils font finir par se réconcilier? Pensez vous que le passé de Damon causera des problèmes dans sa relation avec Elena (vu qu'il devient «violent» quand on lui rappelle ses mauvais actes)? Que pensez vous de Katherine dans ce chapitre? De son côté acheteuse compulsive? De son côté égocentrique? Et surtout du fait qu'elle donne des conseil à Stefan sur sa famille? (De bons conseils en plus!) Et que pensez vous du fait que Marie veut donner la maison à Damon et Elena? Comment voyez vous les relations Katherine/Stefan, Damon/Elena, Stefan/Marie, Marie/Katherine, Marie/Alaric évoluer? Question qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire mais pour ma curiosité personnelle comptez vous regarder **_**The Secret Circle**_** qui sera diffusée à la suite **_**The Vampire Diaries**_** aux USA?**

**Voilà, je sais beaucoup de questions, mais il y a beaucoup à dire sur ce chapitre qui à été l'un des plus facile à écrire (même si je l'ai dit je n'ai pas de syndrome de la page blanche pour cette histoire). Il marque un virage, les prochains chapitres seront humains et mettront petit à petit en place la vie des personnages, leur avenir.**

**Gardant l'optimisme, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (et que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira aussi).**

**Bises à tous et merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.**

**Amandine. **


	18. Chapitre 17

**Voilà le chapitre 17, mais avant la pause réponses aux reviews en vous remerciant toujours de prendre le temps de les écrire.**

**Lucie96:**** Merci d'avoir prit quelques minutes pour écrire une review. C'est vrai que Katherine (qui à une taille de guêpe) est hilarante avec son poids (on peut souhaiter bonne chance à Stefan pour la supporter quand elle est comme ça!). Marie veut donner la maison et Stefan sait que sa mère est têtue et qu'elle obtiendra que la maison appartienne à Damon et Elena donc il fini par céder (et puis tu ferras que Katherine ne veut pas de cette maison donc Stefan n'a aucune raison de se battre pour la maison). Concernant **_**The Secret Circle**_**, je compte aussi la regarder demain ou samedi je pense et j'en parlerais surement après étant donné que les livres sont de L.J. Smith et que la série à été adapté –entre autre - par Kevin Williamson, et puis si elle me plait je risque d'écrire peut-être dessus (je dis bien peut-être parce que j'ai un emplois du temps chargé et pleins d'idées de fic Vampire Diaries) donc je demanderais les avis (je suis très curieuse et de tout si tu n'avais remarqué).**

**02melanienie:**** Oui ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dit en le présentant aborde un virage et oui à partir de ce moment je m'axe sur les relations amoureuses des Salvatore et leur relation familiale. Concernant la résolution du sort, elle était simple parce que je voulais me débarrasser de Giuseppe mais j'avais d'autre intrigues pour Marie donc j'ai fait simple pour me concentrer sur la suite (je n'avais pas d'autre idée désolée). Concernant Katherine, j'ai tout simplement ADORÉ écrire sur elle, ses dialogue et une intrigue (qui vient de germer) avec elle rallongera un peu l'histoire. Son côté égocentrique et puéril m'amuse énormément et me fait rigoler. Le côté accro au shopping est un peu mon défaut mais je l'ai aggravé pour Katherine dans le sens qu'elle est riche et qu'elle est assez vaniteuse. Et concernant le fait qu'elle ne veille pas prendre de poids, c'était tellement naturel à écrire connaissant la vanité de ce personnage. Enfin si au début Katherine devait être que secondaire, en l'écrivant elle prend toujours plus d'ampleur que prévus tellement j'adore écrire des passages sur elle. La référence de Callie est venue tel un cheveu sur la soupe si je puis dire. Il fallait faire ressortir la culpabilité de Damon vis-à-vis de ses actes passés et quoi de mieux que quelques chose ayant fait souffrir son frère? Maire et Stefan sont d'accord sur le sujet de la maison mais concernant Katherine, c'est une autre histoire: Marie ne lui fait pas confiance, elle la tolère pour son fils parce qu'elle ne veut pas se fâcher avec lui. De plus au sujet de la décision de Marie de donner la maison à Damon et Elena, c'est retord de sa part, elle veut quelque chose et en leur donnant la maison elle fait passer le message (enfin tu verras quand Damon et Elena auront la donation dans les mains mais il y déjà des indices dès quasi le début de l'histoire, des petits détails auxquels ont ne prête pas attention et qui sont des indices sur la suite de l'histoire). Concernant Caroline, comme je souhaitais m'orienter sur les Salvatore, Elena et Kat, je n'ai pas parlé de sa décision mais je pense à écrire un OS soit indépendamment, soit à la fin de la fic. Concernant la relation fraternelle des Salvatore c'est toujours rock'n'roll entre eux deux, un pas en avant et deux en arrière mais il y a du progrès dans ce chapitre puisque Stefan suit les conseils de Katherine et vient s'excuser. En attendant, bon visionnage de TVD si ce n'est pas fait et je donnerais mon avis sur TSC même si le fait que se soit L.J. Smith l'auteure et que Kevin Williamson soit un des producteur rassure sur la qualité de la série, franchement je mets la barre haute sachant que L.J. Smith est auteure de best-sellers et que Kevin Williamson était derrière **_**Dawson**_** et **_**Scream**_**. Mais bon je parle trop là, c'est un de mes défauts. au fait ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes tout le monde en fait (je suis même quasi sûre qu'il y en a dans mes fic puisque la plupart du temps j'écris tard le soir).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Alors qu'ils profitaient de leur bonheur retrouvé, Elena vit arriver Stefan. Celui-ci semblait faire profil bas venant s'excuser auprès de son ainé mais il fut accueillit par une Elena en furie qui le gifla d'entrée:

«Espèce de sale petit con! Cria-t-elle. T'aimerais que je te fasse la liste des cadavres que Klaus et toi avez laissé derrière vous? Surement pas!

- Elena je sais, je suis désolé, déclara sincèrement Stefan en baisant la tête honteux.

- Non c'est trop facile. Après tout ce que Damon a fait pour toi, la première chose que tu fais quand il est humain c'est de lui rappeler celui qu'il était.

- Où est-t-il? Demanda timidement Stefan.

- Dans la cuisine, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille te voir, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe en allant vers Damon. Stefan est dehors. Il veut te parler.

- Oh, chuchota Damon résigné à un autre face à face violent avec son frère.

- Damon tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, le rassura Elena. Tu as le droit d'être un peu rancunier.

- Ouais mais si ça se trouve c'est important, dit Damon. Après tout, Steffy et moi étions vampires il y a encore quelques jours. Et puis il vient de la maison et peut-être que c'est Maman qui l'envoie; je dois aller voir.

- Damon, l'interpella la jeune femme. Quoi qu'il se passe avec Stefan, quoi que vous vous disiez, reste avec moi.

- Je resterais toute ma vie avec toi princesse.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Si jamais Stefan et toi vous vous disputiez, ne part pas, reste et parle moi, expliqua-t-elle.

- Promis. Je resterais avec toi.»

Puis il se dirige vers son cadet qui l'attendait sous le perron des Gilbert honteux par son comportement d'il y a quelques heures. Après s'être excusé, Stefan expliqua les projets de leur mère pour le soir et Damon ne put réprimer son sarcasme sachant ce que son cadet allait lui demander:

«Et c'est là que tu vas jouer les petit frère parfait demandant une faveur à son méchant ainé pour qu'il soit gentil avec sa cinglée de petite amie, je me trompe?

- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé dans ses termes mais oui, dit humblement Stefan. Alors?

- Alors j'ai deux conditions, annonça son frère. Premièrement Katherine ne s'approche pas d'Elena et deuxièmement elle ne cherche pas des problèmes avec maman sinon je la fous dehors que ça te plaises ou non, c'est comprit?

- Damon, Kat ne va faire de mal à personne, répliqua Stefan un peu vexé par les conditions de grand paranoïaque de son ainé.

- C'est comprit? Demanda Damon ne prêtant pas attention à la plaidoirie de son frère.

- Ouais, c'est clair.

- Bien. Un conseil, fais gaffe avec Katherine, dit-t-il en grand frère protecteur.

- Promis, rigola son cadet.

- Steffy je suis sérieux! Gronda son ainé.

- Je sais mais au lieu de te faire des cheveux blancs pour moi, occupe toi d'Elena, conseilla à son tour le cadet des Salvatore.

- Oh mais j'ai des projets pour Elena! Répliqua Damon avec son arrogance habituelle. Des tas de projets! Tu sais quoi, occupe la!

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux que j'occupe Elena? S'intrigua Stefan. Damon où tu vas?

- Faire du shopping! Et je ne peux pas l'amener avec moi! Je t'expliquerai petit frère! Je t'expliquerai!

- Faire du shopping, murmura Stefan pour lui-même alors qu'Elena sortait de la maison intriguée par le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Damon.

- Il va où? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Rien on s'est réconcilié et il a dit qu'il devait aller faire du shopping. Comme ça, expliqua Stefan. Un acte impulsif de Damon.

- J'ai l'habitude, soupira Elena. Et pourquoi a-t-il décidé si brutalement d'aller faire du shopping?

- Aucune idée on parlait de toi et il a dit qu'il devait aller faire du shopping donc attend toi à recevoir un cadeau et connaissant Damon tu peux t'attendre à tout, rigola Stefan.

- Je sais et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur, admit la jeune femme. Tu savais qu'il m'a acheté un yacht juste parce que j'en avais vu un magnifique à la télévision.

- Sérieusement?

- Oui. J'ai les papiers à l'étage pour le prouver, annonça sérieusement la jeune femme.

- Mon frère est dingue! Rigola Stefan.

- Ton frère est dingue mais adorable, rectifia Elena.»

La fête organisée par Marie battait son plein. L'hôte observait ses convives en compagnie de son ami Alaric. Tout les deux rigolaient tout en surveillant la fête qui était agréable malgré la présence de Katherine.

«Tout à l'air d'aller bien, souligna Marie un peu angoissée que la fête tourne mal.

- Tout _va _bien, regarde. Tout le monde s'amuse, Bonnie semble avoir baissé la garde vis-à-vis de Katherine qui semble plutôt calme dans les bras de Stefan qui est heureux, résuma Alaric. Sans compter Damon et Elena qui ont décidé de monter à l'étage!

- Damon ne changera jamais! Soupira Marie. Mais lui et Elena sont fait l'un pour l'autre ça crève les yeux. Celui qui m'inquiète c'est Stefan.

- A cause de Katherine? Comprit Alaric. Je sais mais il est grand il sait ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il veut. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi mais tu devrais le laisser sinon il va finir par se détacher de toi. Personnellement je déteste Katherine mais je la tolère par amitié pour ton fils.

- J'ai peur que cette femme lui brise de nouveau le cœur.

- Je sais Marie. Je sais.»

Pendant que Marie et Alaric discutaient ensemble et que les autres s'amusaient, Damon et Elena étaient enfermés dans leur bulle ou seul eux deux comptaient.

"Je suis contente, déclara Elena en souriant alors que le jeune homme l'entraînait à l'étage. Je suis contente que toi et ton frère ne vous détestiez pas, je suis contente que ta maman soit de retour, je suis contente que tu sois humain et heureux, et surtout je suis contente d'être avec toi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit ce soir mais tu es vraiment sublime. Plus que parfaite.

- Damon! Et… où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda la jeune femme réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'étage. Damon ce n'est pas le moment de s'enfermer dans ta chambre!

- Je n'ai jamais dit que l'on allait s'enfermer dans ma chambre. Encore moins que l'on allait dans ma chambre! Mais si tu veux on peut aller s'y enfermer, dit-t-il la voix et le regard remplit de sous-entendus.

- Damon!

- D'accord, on pourrait très bien s'enfermer dans n'importe quelle pièce de cette maison, continua-t-il. Ou ne pas s'y enfermer!

- Damon! Le gronda Elena en souriant malgré elle.

- Je sais mais c'est toi qui m'as lancé la branche pour les allusions mon ange, souligna l'ancien vampire amusé de la situation. C'est toi qui as parlé la première de ma chambre et de s'y enfermer alors que quand j'ai décidé de monter à l'étage ce n'était, pour une fois, pas pour ça.

- Alors c'est pourquoi? Voulut-t-elle savoir intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce bureau?

- Je cherche ça pour te le donner, répondit Damon en sortant une petite boite du coffre et en la lui tendant. Tu sais à quel point je déteste attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Elena impatiente.

- Ouvre la pour savoir, répliqua-t-il amusé par la méfiance d'Elena.

- Oh Damon elle est magnifique! s'exclama sa petite amie en découvrant un bague sertie d'un immense diamant entouré par de plus petits.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis? S'enquit Damon qui dans son fort intérieur redoutait qu'Elena ne lui dise non. Je sais que je suis tout sauf parfait et que l'on est de nouveau ensemble que depuis vingt quatre heures mais je ne veux pas attendre. Et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, mais je te promet que plus jamais je ne te ferrais souffrir. Je t'aime et je veux m'engager sérieusement avec toi. Si je suis humain c'est par amour pour toi, parce que je veux t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites princesse, tout ce que tu veux. Et bien plus encore. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi et construire une famille avec toi. Mais là, aujourd'hui, je veux que toi tu sautes la pas et que tu t'engages. Aujourd'hui je veux que tu me dises oui. Dans l'immédiat le projet c'est de t'épouser, parce que je t'aime, que tu es ma vie et mon avenir. Alors Elena Gilbert, acceptes tu de m'épouser?

- Oui, murmura Elena émue aux larmes en se baissant pour embrasser Damon qui s'était agenouillé devant elle pour lui faire sa demande. Et Damon, jamais je ne pourrais te dire non! Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- C'était donc ça ton shopping mystère?

- Oui."

En bas Katherine et Stefan avaient filé à l'anglaise se promener dans le jardin.

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée de donner la maison à ton frère, déclara Katherine.

- Comment tu sais ça toi? S'enquit Stefan surpris.

- Tu as laissé les papiers sur ton bureau.

- Et ça ne te gène pas?

- Ce n'est pas ma maison, répondit la jeune femme. Et puis je ne vois pas vivre ici, ça me rappellerait trop 1864. Et toi? Tu es sûr de vouloir la donner à Damon et Elena?

- Oui, c'est ce que ma mère veut et la maison serait parfaite pour eux, expliqua Stefan. Et puis tu l'as dit toi même, tu ne veux pas vivre ici, donc l'affaire est réglée.

- Oui l'affaire est réglée.

- Kat je peux te poser une question? demanda prudemment le jeune homme.

- Oh et depuis quand tu prends des gants avec moi? Répliqua-t-elle au tac au tac.

- Tu nous envisages comment? S'enquit-t-il. Je veux dire est-ce qu'un jour tu nous voies dans une relation sérieuse?

- Stefan, toi et moi c'est sérieux, dit Kat qui ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de son petit ami.

- Donc tu peux envisager qu'un jour nous ayons des enfants ensemble?

- Des enfants? Répéta Katherine choquée. Oh Stefan il y a quelques jours j'étais vampire et aujourd'hui tu me parles d'avoir des enfants!

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas dans l'immédiat, continua l'ancien vampire.

- Mais Stefan les enfants je n'y connais rien.

- Moi non plus.

- Et pourtant tu en veux, souligna sa petite amie.

- Oui parce que je t'aime, dit-t-il tendrement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais des enfants? S'exclama Katherine avec une sorte de dégout. Ce n'est pas pour moi!

- Pourtant tu serais une mère géniale, dit Stefan avec sincérité.

- Oui dans tes rêves peut-être, répliqua sa petite amie. Des enfants, j'aurais tout entendu!

- Je suis sérieux Kat!

- Je suis sérieuse aussi Stefan. Je ne veux pas d'enfants. C'est hors de question, dit-t-elle d'un ton ferme et catégorique. Des enfants? Mais où tu as pu allé pêcher cette idée Stefan? Tu crois que j'ai envie de subir un accouchement ou de prendre du poids pour porter un truc qui ne mous laissera pas une seconde pour nous reposé et qui me fera prendre des rides prématurément.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Damon et Elena ça devient sérieux mais ceux qui semblent avoir des problèmes (sur le long terme surtout), c'est Katherine et Stefan, qu'en pensez vous? N'hésitez en aucun cas sur les reviews mais juste avant une petite question, enfin deux précisément qui ne concernent pas l'histoire mais la série: avez vous vue **_**The Birthday**_** le premier épisode de la saison 3 _(que je file voir de suite)_? Si oui qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**Mise à jour du calendrier:**

**Chapitre 18:**** Dimanche ou lundi au plus tard.**

**Chapitres 19 et 20: ****entre le 19 septembre et le 25 septembre.**

**Chapitres 19 et 20: ****entre le 26 septembre et le 2 octobre.**

_**(**__**Chapitre 23: **__**entre le 3 octobre et le 9 octobre).**_

**Épilogue:**** entre le 3 et le 9 octobre.**

**Le chapitre 23 est entre parenthèses et en italique car pour l'instant il n'existe pas mais comme une intrigue germe dans ma tête, il se peut que je l'écrive si le 22 en devient trop long).**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Voilà le chapitre 18 (plutôt court à cause du redécoupage, mais il suivit du chapitre 19 plus long). Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et séance réponses.**

**M:**** Au sujet du poème il était normal que j'en parle à un moment donné, et j'ai trouvé que le meilleur moment était juste après l'humanité de tout nos vampires retrouvé puisque maintenant les intrigues sont moins surnaturelles et plus humaines. Katherine doit rester Katherine (en plus humaine puisqu'elle l'es mais elle doit rester Katherine), donc son caractère reste pratiquement le même. Et son refus d'avoir des enfants a tout à voir avec sa fille, tu verras plus tard. Alaric et Marie, comme j'ai écrit toute l'histoire (à part quelques détails) je sais ce qui va leur arriver mais je ne peux pas te dire si oui ou non ils font finir ensemble.**

**02melanienie:**** Ah la demande en mariage! C'est Damon et Elena, ils sont ensemble et n'ont pas envie de perdre de temps donc oui la demande en mariage est rapide et le mariage arrivera vite. A chaque fois que j'ouvre le dossier de la fic sur mon mac, le happy end est retardé (je rajoute des détails, redécoupe des chapitres, j'ai de nouvelles petites idées et du mal à y renoncer) donc la fic compte aujourd'hui 25 chapitres et un épilogue mais rien n'est définitif. En fait je suis un peu perfectionniste et je veux que tout soit parfait et que l'histoire ne soit pas bâclée. Et puis je l'avoue volontiers, j'adore écrire cette histoire et j'ai un peu de mal à l'arrêter même si je sais qu'il le faudra tôt ou tard malheureusement. Au sujet de Kat, je comptais parler de sa fille, Katherine a trouvé des prétextes dignes d'elle pour ne pas parler de son enfant à Stefan; seule Elena connaît cette partie de son passé (Episode 9 de la saison 2 mais tu le sais déjà). Et tu verras, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire. Concernant **_**The Birthday**_**, l'épisode était bien et il est vrai que la plupart des scènes avaient été vues avant mais c'était pour promouvoir le season premiere et je pense que cette saison va nous réserver des surprises (Damon a déjà commencé à péter les plombs en détruisant la chambre de son frère, Jeremy et ses deux ex fantômes qui risquent de foutre le bordel entre lui et Bonnie, Elena qui s'obstine à vouloir rechercher Stefan qui joue les éventreurs pour Klaus qui veut crée des hybrides et qui ignore qu'Elena est vivante et Caroline et Tyler qui risquent d'avoir du mal à faire accepter leur relation à leurs mère sans parler d'Alaric qui est - il faut bien l'avouer – une véritable loque). Je résume un peu l'épisode car il pose beaucoup d'interrogations sur ce qu'il va se passer dans les futurs épisodes et dans la saison.**

**Lucie96:**** Stefan ignore le passé de Katherine qui est la raison de son refus donc oui pauvre Stefan mais je dirais pauvre Katherine ses parents ont été horribles avec elle (mais à l'époque c'était ce qui se faisait dans ces circontances). Comme tu ne l'as pas mentionné j'ignore si tu es au courant mais Katherine a eu un enfant hors mariage ce qui lui a fallu d'être bannie de Bulgarie (et expédié en Angleterre où elle à rencontré Klaus et tu connais la suite) par ses parents et séparée de sa fille (qu'elle n'a même pas pu tenir une seule fois dans ses bras). Donc oui pauvre Stefan mais pauvre Katherine aussi si ce n'est plus. A part ça tu étais tout sauf impatiente du retour de TVD! (lol)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Après les paroles plutôt dures de Katherine, Stefan était à la fois dérouté et en colère. Dérouté car il ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa copine: d'un côté elle lui dit que leur relation est sérieuse et d'un autre côté qu'elle ne veut pas avoir une famille avec lui. Et il était en colère après elle car elle se comportait en égocentrique et en égoïste alors qu'elle lui avait promis de faire des efforts et devenir une meilleure personne. Malgré la colère qui le dominait, Stefan préféra ne pas insister sachant que cela allait entraîner une dispute avec Katherine et il préféra rentrer à l'intérieur laissant Katherine seule dans le jardin.

«Stefan qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta sa mère en le voyant rentrer rouge de colère.

- Rien, cracha-t-il froidement.

- Stefan? Insista Marie. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas!

- T'avais raison sur Kat, répliqua simplement son fils en essayant de monter à l'étage avant d'être arrêté par son frère qui arrivait et qui avait entendu la conversation.

- Elle t'a fait quoi? S'inquiéta à son tour Damon.

- Tu connais Kat, même humaine elle reste égoïste et égocentrique, souffla Stefan résigné.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois? Hurla Katherine hystérique après avoir entendu les propos du jeune homme. De toutes les personnes ici, j'aurais pensé que tu serais le seul à ne pas dire ces deux mots pour me qualifier!

- Kat! Tenta-t-il de la retenir.

- Non Stefan! Continua-t-elle hors d'elle. Comment tu peux dire ça? Toi? Et comment tu peux vouloir perde ton temps dans cette connerie? Ou bien penser que moi je puisse envisager ça? J'ai vécu cinq cent ans en temps que vampire et j'ai sacrifié mon immortalité par amour pour toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille devenir une stupide humaine. Je me suis toujours protégée, que ce soit dans ma première vie d'humaine ou dans ma vie de vampire, et je me protègerais toujours.

- Mais où est le danger là dedans Kat? S'écria Stefan.

- Le sujet est clos Stefan, dit-t-elle fermement en montant à l'étage.

- Elle m'énerve, pesta tout bas le jeune homme.

- J'ai entendu, cria Katherine qui avait fait demi-tour et qui se dirigeait vers Bonnie. Toi la sorcière, rend moi mon immortalité j'en ai marre d'être humaine!

- Quoi? S'indigna son petit ami.

- Je ne peux pas, déclara la sorcière. Premièrement je ne tue pas les gens, deuxièmement je ne connais rien sur la potion que vous avez prise et troisièmement même si j pouvais t'aider je ne ferrais pas. Pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas parce que je l'ai dit, je ne tue pas les gens.

- Espèce de sale petite garce! Hurla l'ancienne vampire plus qu'en colère.

- Kat tu te calmes! Lui ordonna Stefan. Tu deviens irrationnelle et si on ne te connaissait pas on pourrait penser que tu es folle.

- Toi la ferme! Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi je m'en fiche, je veux redevenir vampire!»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Que pensez vous du caprice de Katherine sur le fait qu'elle veuille redevenir vampire? Pensez vous qu'elle soit sérieuse ou non?**

**Tout de suite la suite.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Voilà la suite comme promis en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Après le scandale de Katherine, tous les invités - excepté Elena et Alaric – partirent laissant les Salvatore seuls.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit? Demanda Elena en parlant de Katherine qui était partie. On connaît tous Katherine et on a l'habitude de son sale caractère mais là!

- Princesse ton ancêtre est cinglée, c'est aussi simple que ça!

- Damon! Gronda Stefan mécontent de la remarque sarcastique de son frère.

- Quoi? Trouve moi un truc rationnel qui explique son comportement et je retirai ce que je viens de dire, déclara Damon.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, expliqua Stefan. On se promenait calmement dans le jardin en discutant et j'ai…

- Tu as quoi? S'enquit sa mère incitant son cadet à poursuivre malgré ses réticences. Pourquoi Katherine à agit ainsi. Il est vrai que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur mais son comportement m'inquiète. Que s'est-t-il passé?

- J'ai demandé à Katherine si un jour elle voudrait avoir des enfants et elle a été plutôt claire sur le sujet, annonça Stefan avec une lueur de tristesse dans la voix.»

Une fois que Stefan eut avoué la raison de sa dispute avec Katherine, Elena comprit aussitôt les raisons du comportement de son ancêtre et décida de la retrouver faussant compagnie à Damon, Marie, Alaric et Stefan qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ce départ précipité. Lorsque l'on vivait à Mystic Falls, il n'y avait pas trente six mille endroits où noyer son chagrin, et Elena trouva vite Katherine au comptoir du Mystic Grill qui noyait sa peine dans un mélange de Vodka et de Tequila.

«Qu'est ce que tu fiches là? Lança l'ancienne vampire à sa descendante.

- Je m'inquiété pour toi, répondit simplement Elena.

- Toi tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Fut surprise Katherine. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait! Tu te moques de moi c'est ça?

- Non je suis sérieuse. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu n'es pas aussi froide que tu n'y parais. Enfin plus aussi froide qu'avant. Et puis je sais pourquoi tu as quitté la Bulgarie ne l'oublie pas.

- Je n'ai pas quitté la Bulgarie, j'ai été bannie! Rectifia Katherine. On appelle un chat un chat Elena. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je sais. Mais Stefan t'aime et toi tu l'aimes aussi, souligna son sosie. Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il te comprendra.

- Je sais qu'elle a du se marier et avoir des enfants à son tour puisque tu es là, mais je ne sais rien d'elle, je n'ai rien d'elle, pleurait presque Katherine. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait! J'ai eu une enfant avec laquelle je n'ai jamais eu de contact, dont je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. Je ne sais pas si elle a été heureuse, si elle a eu une belle vie, qui elle était quoi! Et Stefan qui veut que j'ai un autre enfant! Oh mais comment une telle idée lui est venue!

- Il t'aime. Et c'est à lui que tu devrais dire ça pas à moi, lui conseilla sa descendante. Viens je te ramène.

- Elena?

- Quoi?

- Merci.

- De rien.

- Elena?

- Quoi encore?

- Désolée pour celle que j'étais avant et pour ce que j'ai pu te faire, déclara sincèrement Katherine.

- Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, lui pardonna Elena. Ne la gâche pas Katherine.»

De retour à la maison des Salvatore, Katherine un peu bourrée faisait profile bas et monta rejoindre Stefan dans leur chambre. Celui-ci, toujours en colère contre elle ne daigna pas lui dire un mot alors Katherine décida de briser le silence:

«J'ai été bannie de Bulgarie, annonça-t-elle froidement.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire? S'intrigua Stefan fatigué des secrets de sa compagne.

- Mon père m'a bannie de Bulgarie pour avoir eu un enfant hors mariage, expliqua Katherine toujours sans laissé apparaître une once d'émotion. Mes écarts de conduite représentaient une honte pour ma famille et avoir un enfant hors des liens sacrés du mariage était intolérable pour l'époque. Les jeunes filles dans ma situation se trouvaient- en plus d'être bannie – obligé d'abandonner leur bébé. Je ne voulais pas le laisser, mais dés que j'ai eu mis ma fille au monde mon père l'a prise et l'a emmenée loin de moi. (A l'évocation de sa fille, Katherine cessa de lutter contre ses larmes et s'effondra). Il m'a même interdit de la prendre dans mes bras! Je n'ai jamais rien su concernant ma fille. Sur les gens qui l'ont adopté, sur sa vie, sur tout ce qui la concernait. J'ai quitté mon pays juste après mon accouchement en me promettant de ne plus jamais refaire l'erreur d'avoir un enfant parce que si je devais à nouveau en perdre un, je savais que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et puis avoir un autre enfant signifiait aussi abandonné une nouvelle fois ma fille, et ça je ne pouvais pas. Ensuite je suis devenue vampire et mon problème s'est résolu. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je redevienne humaine et que tu me parles d'avoir des enfants.

- Oh Kat, je suis désolé, lui chuchotait Stefan. Si j'avais su je…

- Je t'aime Stefan. Mais je ne veux pas d'enfants contrairement à toi. Et tôt ou tard tu me détesteras pour cette décision.

- Non jamais je ne pourrais te détester Kat, la rassura Stefan. Et puis je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre l'amour et la haine? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit à ton retour à Mystic Falls?

- Si, sourie la jeune femme. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux avec moi Stefan.

- Je le suis. Je le suis Katherine, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Et je le serais toujours parce que je t'aime. Aussi impossible sois tu Katerina Petrova, je t'aimerais toujours.

- Oh Stefan! S'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant. Stefan promet-moi une chose. Promet-moi de ne plus jamais me parler de cette histoire, c'est trop dur pour moi.

- Promis.

- Je t'aime.»

En rentrant à la maison avec Katherine, Elena était allée rejoindre Damon, Marie et Alaric dans le salon. Damon, qui ne comprenait pas le geste d'Elena l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'Elena lui répondit que c'était juste quelque chose que Katherine lui avait dit un jour ce qui intrigua encore plus son fiancé qui n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de questions car sa mère venait d'apercevoir la bague de fiançailles d'Elena et s'excitait déjà sur place.

«Et vous comptiez me le dire quand? S'exclama-t-elle faisant mine d'être furieuse.

- Maman je viens juste de la demander en mariage, se défendit Damon.

- Et alors? Maintenant avec Twitter et Facebook on est au courant de tout dans la seconde qui suit! N'est-ce pas Ric?

- Oui mais Damon et Elena n'utilisent pas les réseaux sociaux. Et puis calme toi un peu, toi et moi on savait qu'ils allaient finir par se passer la bague au doigt, on pensait juste que ce ne serait pas si tôt.

- Et quand comptez vous vous mariez? S'impatienta madame Salvatore en ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles d'Alaric. Bientôt? Oh s'il vous plaît, dites moi bientôt que vous vous mariez et que j'ai enfin des petits enfants!

- Maman! Protesta Damon.

- Quoi? S'offusqua Marie. J'ai envie d'être grand-mère! Et puis ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas pouponner, je sais qu'Elena veut des enfants.

- Je sais mais on a le temps, souligna son fils.

- Oh non, ne reportez pas ce que vous pouvez avoir maintenant à je ne sais quand, protesta madame Salvatore.

- Marie calme toi, tenta de la tranquilliser Alaric.

- Ric à raison tu vas devenir cinglée sinon, se moqua Damon.

- Damon c'est méchant, le gronda gentiment Elena. Marie quand je serais enceinte tu seras la première personne à qui on le dira c'est promis.

- Mais je me fiche d'être la première personne au courant. Ce que je veux c'est avoir des petits enfants! Et pas dans dix ans!

- Ouais bon en attendant je vais t'acheter un chien, répliqua Damon. Comme ça tu oublieras un peu l'utérus de ma fiancée.

- Damon! Le réprimanda sa mère. Tu es vraiment un fils ignoble. Oser faire attendre des petits-enfants à ta pauvre mère tout juste ressuscitée c'est horrible!

- Ah non ne te sert pas de ça! Cria son fils par dessus l'escalier alors que lui et Elena montait à l'étage.

- Tu es impossible toi, se moqua Alaric.

- Je ne suis pas impossible, je sais ce que je veux! Répliqua aussitôt Marie.

- A oui? Demanda le professeur sur le ton du flirt. Et tu veux quoi?

- Des petits-enfants.

- A part ça? Continua-t-il voyant qu'elle se prêtait au jeu. Que veux-tu d'autre?

- Heu… Danser! S'écria Marie.

- Danser?

- Oui danser! Danser avec toi!

- Alors dansons! Déclara Alaric en rigolant.

- Ensuite on sortira le champagne!»

Dans leur chambre, Damon et Elena n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rigoler le comportement de Marie les ayant amusés au plus au point.

«On dirait que ta pauvre maman désespère d'être grand-mère, plaisanta Elena.

- Ouais, et tu as vu le chantage qu'elle me fait, continua Damon. Elle a osé utiliser sa résurrection comme arguments!

- Ta mère sait ce qu'elle veut.

- Elle n'est pas ma mère pour rien, souligna le jeune homme. Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Heu voyons voir un peu, fit mine de réfléchir sa fiancée. T'épouser puis profiter un peu de toi et faire pleins de bébés!

- Pleins de bébés? L'interrogea Damon perplexe. Un conseil ne dis pas ça à la furie qui me sert de mère, tu risquerais de l'avoir sur le dos toute ta vie.

- Très drôle! Vraiment très drôle! Sérieusement, je veux être ta femme et passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Et oui je veux des enfants mais pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord profiter de toi. Et publier mon livre!

- Et tu auras tout ça et bien plus encore, lui promit-t-il sincèrement.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux? S'enquit-t-elle.

- Toi, résuma Damon en un seul mot. Une nouvelle vie avec toi, que tu sois la femme la plus heureuse du monde, _ma_ femme. Je veux avoir une famille avec toi mais là tout de suite je te veux pour moi tout seul.

- Ah oui? Rigola la jeune femme en allant à l'opposer de son fiancé. Et comment tu me veux?

- Tu le sais princesse. Tu sais comment je te veux alors arrête ce sale petit jeu, s'impatienta son fiancé.

- Quel petit jeu? Le provoqua-t-elle de manière séductrice.

- Celui ou tu es à l'autre bout de la pièce et où tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir ce que je veux tout en te déshabillant d'une manière tellement sexy que tu m'en rends dingue.

- Oh ce jeu là! S'exclama-t-elle en venant le rejoindre sur le lit. Tu détestes quand je fais ça n'est-ce pas? Tu détestes que je te fasse attendre?

- Oh que oui, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. J'aime mieux ça.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure<strong>**: Alors ce chapitre? Je sais Katherine est un peu vulnérable mais c'est aussi celle qui a le plus vécu et pas des choses faciles puisqu'elle a été poursuivit presque toute sa vie par Klaus et comme vous l'avez comprit la séparation d'avec sa fille l'a plus que marqué. Mais rassurez vous, dans le prochain chapitre Katherine ira un peu mieux. Petites questions: Pensez vous que pour Katherine et Stefan tout ira bien maintenant qu'il est au courant du passé de Kat? Sinon que pensez vous de Marie (Par rapport à son envie de devenir grand mère et à son flirt avec Alaric)? Et question purement THÉORIQUE,**_** si**_** Marie et Kat arrivaient à s'entendre, pensez vous que Marie pourrait agir avec elle et Stefan comme elle agit avec Elena et Damon concernant ses futurs petits enfants qui lui tiennent tant à cœur? Concernant les futurs chapitres j'attends vos théories, QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER?**

**Bon je vous laisse cogiter (je vais au ciné cet après-midi voit **_**Honey 2**_** qui viens de sortir dans le ciné à côté de chez moi alors qu'il est sorti dans les autres cinémas français en juillet, cherchez pas à comprendre ce cinéma a parfois des programmations bizarres). Bref moi je vous dis à lundi ou mardi pour la suite (je sais lundi de préférence me direz vous).**

**Bise à tous et bonne fin de weekend. **

**Amandine3869. **


	21. Chapitre 20

**Voilà le chapitre 20 (waouh déjà) mais avant voici les réponses à vos reviews en vous remerciant comme d'habitude de prendre le temps de les écrire, elles me font très plaisir et vos avis m'intéressent.**

**jessy1256:**** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, contente que les chapitre t'aient plu et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis si tu le souhaites.**

**02melanienie:**** Merci pour tes reviews, au sujet de Katherine tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'elle a complètement oublié son caprice de redevenir vampire et qu'elle s'investie dans sa relation avec Stefan en cherchant la maison parfaite pour eux deux. Et oui à travers son caprice elle voulait se protéger, elle ne veut pas vraiment redevenir vampire, elle est heureuse avec Stefan et elle ne veut pas le re faire souffrir. C'est vrai que Kat/Elena, c'est bizarre mais Elena est la première à avoir comprit que son ancêtre avait changé, et si elle baisse la garde et accorde une petite once de confiance à Katherine tout le monde suivra (dans ce chapitre tu verras l'influence qu'a Elena). De plus comme elle savait le pourquoi de la réaction de Katherine, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de l'aider, comme tu l'as souligné toi même, et je te cite: «****Elena reste quelqu'un qui a un grand cœur»,**** c'est dans sa nature, elle devait aller aider Katherine. Et concernant la révélation de Kat à Stefan c'était normal qu'elle fasse court, je ne voyais pas ça autrement. Concernant Marie, elle ne va pas lâcher Damon et Elena concernant ses petits-enfants (pas dans ce chapitre puisqu'il n'y a pas Damon et Elena mais dans les suivants), Marie est quelqu'un de têtue comme son fils ainé, et comme Damon quand elle veut quelque chose elle fait tout pour l'obtenir (sans aller non plus dans la démesure qui qualifie son fils évidemment). L'âge de Marie: elle est jeune tu découvriras son âge exacte dans la dernière scène de ce chapitre. Mais oui, quand on se base sur Giuseppe comme tu l'as fait, on a du mal à visualiser sa femme qui est morte prématurément. Je ne vais pas te révéler son âge mais je te donne un indice: Marie a eu Damon à 20 ans, donc la calcule est finalement simple. Tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu'à l'époque les gens avaient des enfants jeune mais Marie et Giuseppe venaient d'Europe donc on peut imaginer qu'ils ont attendu d'être installé à Mystic Falls pour avoir des enfants. Je ne peux rien te dire sur Stefan et Katherine pour ne pas gâcher ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres mais je peux juste te dire que Marie se méfie de Kat (elle le dira elle même). Et oui Alaric et Marie c'est bizarre, mais Marie est jeune et Ric est seul depuis la mort de Jenna, de plus Marie le distrait donc tout est envisageable entre eux deux, je n'en dis pas plus. Concernant Damon et Elena, ils veulent des enfants ça c'est un fait mais quand ils en auront, je garde le mystère (s'ils en ont). Je sais c'est sadique de ma part mais je lis les théories (qui me plaisent bien) et je les commente sans balancer de bombe sur la suite de l'histoire.**

**Lucie96:**** Oui en général Katherine énervée ne présage rien de bon… quand il s'agit de la Katherine vampire mais là elle est humaine donc un peu différente. Le fait qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle dise vouloir redevenir vampire n'est qu'un moyen de se protéger mais elle ne ferra rien de mal car elle aime trop Stefan pour le faire souffrir de nouveau. Comme tu l'as dit, entre Kat et Stefan on ne sait jamais, donc le calme (retrouvé dans ce chapitre) précède peut-être une tempête, qui sait moi je dis rien en tout cas. Et pour l'instant, Marie n'en est pas au stade d'apprécier Katherine, elle s'en méfie mais la tolère pour son fils. Ric et Marie, sont présents dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça te plaira. Malheureusement pas de Delena ici mais le prochain chapitre est celui de l'organisation du mariage, donc beaucoup de Delena.**

**Alissa21:**** Merci pour ta review et contente que les chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui là ne te décevra pas non plus.**

**Meg-bella:**** Merci pour ta review et rassure toi voilà la suite de l'histoire.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 20, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Après avoir passer une grande partie du reste de la nuit à danser et à boire du champagne, Marie Salvatore et Alaric Saltzman avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé des Salvatore. Malgré la gueule de bois mémorable qu'elle avait, Marie réussit à se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine voulant que le petit déjeuner soit prêt lorsque tout le monde sera debout.

« Alors vous et Alaric… insinua Katherine en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, la congédia brutalement Marie.

- Dans ce cas je dirais heureusement que vos fils ne savent pas ce qui se passe, répliqua la jeune femme amusée.

- Bon au lieu de faire de stupides remarques, aidez moi plutôt à préparer le petit déjeuner, ralla madame Salvatore.

- Surement pas! Protesta fermement la jeune femme. En tout cas pas pour entendre vos remarques désobligeantes à mon sujet. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite et je l'assume mais j'aime Stefan plus que tout et jamais je ne lui ferrais de mal.

- Vous lui en avez fait, à lui et à son frère en 1864, lui rappela la mère des Salvatore. Et vous lui en faites encore maintenant en lui refusant des enfants! Non pas que j'apprécierais que vous soyez liée à cette famille plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà mais malheureusement mon fils vous aime et vous vous efforcez à le rendre malheureux tellement vous êtes une sale petite garce égoïste et narcissique!

- Fermez la! Hurla Katherine blessée et en colère. Vous êtes une femme intelligente Marie, alors vous devriez vous renseigner sur les raisons de bannissement en Bulgarie au XVème siècle. Sur ce madame Salvatore, pourriez vous s'il vous plaît, dire à Stefan que je vais faire un tour dans le jardin!

- Marie qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Alaric qui avait été réveillé par les hurlements de Katherine et qui, comme sa compagne de beuverie avait la gueule de bois. Ne me dis pas que de bon matin tu te disputais avec Katherine?

- Si, dit-t-elle froidement.

- Marie! La réprimanda-t-il.

- C'est plus fort que moi, se défendit madame Salvatore telle une enfant que l'on vient de prendre faisant une bêtise.

- Pense à Stefan, si tu continues il va finir par prendre son partie et par te détester.

- Je sais. Au fait est-ce que tu sais quels actes pouvaient entrainer un bannissement au XVème siècle? Demanda Marie car elle était intriguée par les dernières paroles de Katherine.

- Non mais je me renseignerais.

- Bonjour vous deux, dit Elena en rentrant dans la pièce avec Damon.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici? Demanda Damon soupçonneux et protecteur envers sa mère.

- Oui mais c'était parce que j'avais trop bu, se justifia aussitôt Alaric face au regard soupçonneux de son ami.

- Damon arrête de jouer les flics, le disputa sa mère.

- Au fait pourquoi on en entendu Katherine crier? Demanda Elena un peu inquiète. Marie tu ne t'aies pas encore disputé avec elle?

- Peut-être un peu.

- Maman, Stefan va péter les plombs!

- Je rêve où tu prends la défense de cette femme? S'indigna Marie.

- Ecoute je déteste Katherine mais Stefan l'aime et il est heureux avec elle, lui confia son fils.

- Et j'ai dit à Damon d'être gentil avec elle, souligna Elena.

- Je sais que Stefan est heureux avec elle, souffla Marie qui avait peur que son cadet souffre. Malheureusement il est heureux avec elle mais la question est jusqu'à quand?

- Laisse lui une chance Marie, lui conseilla sa futur belle fille.

- Si elle fait souffrir Steffy…

- Marie essaye! Rajouta Alaric.

- Qu'est ce que je ne verrais pas pour l'un de mes fils! S'exclama Marie décidant de faire le premier pas vers Katherine.»

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le jardin, Marie y découvrit une Katherine Pierce effondrée en larmes. Elle savait suffisamment de choses sur Katherine et elle avait suffisamment observée la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'effondrer aussi facilement, ou à s'effondrer tout court. Désorientée, Marie s'avança près et s'excusa maladroitement face à une Katherine en colère qui tel une bombe lâcha son secret.

«Je … , balbutia Marie déstabilisée par les révélations de la jeune femme.

- N'essayez pas de me remonter le moral, même Stefan n'a pas réussi. Et puis je comprends que vous me détestiez, j'ai fait pas mal de mal à Mystic Falls. A vos fils la plupart du temps. Moi aussi à votre place je me détesterais!

- Je ne te déteste pas, je me méfie de toi, rectifia Marie. Stefan et Damon sont mes bébés et je ne veux personne ne puisse leur faire de mal.

- J'aime Stefan et plus jamais je ne recommencerais ce que je lui ai fait subir.

- Pour Stefan, je vais mettre mon pessimisme de côté et je vais te croire mais respecte tes paroles et ne lui fait pas de mal. Aller rentrons à l'intérieur, Stefan va finir par se lever et il va te chercher.»

Plus tard dans la journée, Stefan et Katherine épluchaient les petites annonces à la recherche d'une maison. Katherine écoutait Stefan lire les annonces intéressantes et à chacune d'entre elles, elle trouvait une critique à formuler. Soit la maison était trop petite, soit elle était mal située, soit le style ne lui plaisait pas, enfin aucune maison à vendre ne semblait convenir aux exigences de Katherine Pierce.

«Kat! Commença à s'énerver Stefan.

- Je sais mais il est hors de question que l'on vive dans un taudis, répliqua sa compagne agacée de ne pas pouvoir trouver la maison parfaite. Continue.

- Il y en a une à Mystic Falls, souffla le jeune homme fatigué de chercher la maison parfaite sans la trouver avant de lire complètement l'annonce et de sourire à sa petite amie. Regarde, celle là c'est bonne!

- Waouh! S'exclama Katherine admirative devant les photos de la maison. Elle est parfaite! Je la veux, c'est ma maison!

- Je le savais.

- Bien sur il faut refaire la déco, mais elle est parfaite! Mais le dressing! Immense!

- Parfait pour pouvoir y mettre ta tonne de fringue, se moqua gentiment Stefan.

- J'adore mes fringues! Et toi tu adores ma lingerie! Flirta Katherine.

- Ne me tente pas Kat!

- Je n'ai rien fait!

- Tu ne fais jamais rien, dit-t-il en l'embrassant.»

Au parc de Mystic Falls, Marie venait de rejoindre Alaric qui l'attendait sur un banc.

« Désolée du retard, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser. Les enfants étaient à la maison ensuite Damon et Elena sont partis pour commencer l'organisation du mariage et j'ai du attendre que Stefan et Katherine trouvent la maison parfaite et qu'ils partent la visiter.

- Donc tu as attendu que tes fils et tes belles filles partent pour faire le mur, rigola Alaric. Alors toi!

- Quoi? S'offusqua Marie. Tu as bien vu la tête de Damon quand il t'a vu ce matin.

- Oui, tu es sa maman et il veut te protéger.

- Oui, sa maman de cent quatre-vingt onze ans! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Cent quatre-vingt onze ans? Qu'est que tu es vieille! Plaisanta Ric.

- En fait c'est juste par rapport à ma date de naissance, idiot. Je suis une femme de cent quatre-vingt onze ans qui en parait vingt-six! Oh mon dieu, je n'ai que cinq ans de plus que mon fils ainé! C'est bizarre.

- C'est Mystic Falls! Souligna Ric en rigolant. Et tes fils surprotecteurs sont deux anciens vampires, alors tu peux dire que tout est normal dans ta famille.

- Mes fils surprotecteurs? S'intrigua la jeune femme. Damon est surprotecteur mais Stefan est plus subtil, il jette seulement quelques coups d'œil ou m'observe discrètement pour s'assurer que je vais bien.

- Hier soir Stefan m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais pas m'approcher de trop près de toi, raconta Alaric. En tout cas si on sortait ensemble, tes fils risqueraient de mal le prendre.

- Mais je suis une grande fille et Stefan et Damon n'ont pas à se mêler de ma vie amoureuse.

- Contrairement à toi qui t'immisces constamment dans la leur, se moqua gentiment le chasseur de vampire.

- Je veux seulement que mes bébés soient heureux, protesta son amie.

- Mais bien sure!

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas? Fit-t-elle semblant de se vexer.

- Si je te crois.

- Menteur, rigola Marie en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Ouille, ça fait mal, plaisanta Ric.

- Chochotte.

- A oui? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois? Flirta Alaric.

- Arrête de flirter avec moi Ric, et fais plutôt ce que tu rêve de faire, lui conseilla Marie.

- De quoi tu parles? S'intrigua-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment intéressant quand tu es saoul, minauda-t-elle. Hier soir tu m'as confié que tu rêvais de m'embrasser mais que le fait que je sois la mère de Stefan et de Damon t'en empêchait.

- J'ai dit ça?

- Oui tu as dit ça! Rigola Marie.

- Alors je peux… Commença-t-il de lui demander avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

- Tu peux, murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse passionnément.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Qu'avez vous pensé de Katherine/Marie? Un peu de progrès vous ne trouvez pas (juste un tout petit peu, il ne faut poussé mémé dans les orties tout de même!)? Et l'influence d'Elena sur les autres concernant Katherine? Sur Damon ce n'est pas surprenant, mais lorsqu'elle dit à Marie de faire un effort, elle convainc Alaric qui lui fini de convaincre Marie. Au sujet de Marie et Alaric qu'en avez vous pensé? Et votre avis sur Kat et Stefan? Pour finir comme d'habitude, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres?**

**Bon je vous laisse à vos reviews et vos occupations - devoirs pour certains - et justement je retourne au miens en vous disant à dans quelques jours pour la suite (le plus tôt possible, demain au mieux et au plus tard jeudi c'est promis).**

**Amandine.**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Comme d'habitude les réponses à vos reviews avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre 21 suivit du 22.**

**Meg-bella:**** Au sujet de Giuseppe, reporte toi à la première partie du chapitre 16 qui correspond à la résolution du sort: Bonnie explique à Elena que puisque c'est elle qui a lancé le sortilège qui a fait réapparaitre les parents Salvatore, c'est elle qui doit décidé si il peuvent rester et Elena répond: **_**«**__**Dans ce cas Marie reste et Giuseppe dégage! »**_

**02melanienie:**** Contente que la relation Marie/Ric te plaise. Et au sujet d'Elena, de son influence, je suis d'accord avec toi c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait ressortir dans la fic. Au sujet de Marie, comme elle le dit elle même, elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour ses fils, même supporter Katherine et faire des efforts avec elle. Et je trouve normal de poster un chapitre (voir deux dés que je le peux et comme j'utilise beaucoup internet ces derniers temps, l'attente n'est pas très longue.**

**Lucie96:**** Ravie que la relation naissante d'Alaric et de Marie te plaise. Et j'aime bien ton optimisme concernant Marie et Katherine. Toi qui veut du Delena en voici dans la seconde moitié de ce chapitre et dans le chapitre suivant qui est celui du mariage. Et même dans celui d'après.**

**Alissa21:**** Content que le couple Ric/Marie te plaise, en fait je n'en ai que de bons échos. **

**Maintenant je vais vous laisser découvrir les chapitres 21 et 22 avec majoritairement du Delena (Pour ceux qui veulent du Stefatherine, il y en aura dans quelques chapitres avec une dernière intrigue - toute petite - sur eux deux). En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger Marie Salvatore et Alaric Saltzman s'étaient promenés et avaient fini par décider de garder leur relation secrète afin de ne pas déstabiliser Stefan et Damon, les fils surprotecteurs de Marie.

«Damon pourrait mal le prendre et il doit se marier- je l'espère - bientôt, expliqua la jeune femme. Quand à Stefan, lui et moi nous entendons bien et je ne voudrais pas le braquer accidentellement contre moi, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir en apprenant pour toi et moi.

- Toi et moi nous sommes très bien comme ça, la rassura Ric.

- Oui. Un comble lorsque l'on connaît notre passif amoureux, plaisanta Marie.

- Oui mais tout le monde à le droit au bonheur.

- Exactement, acquiesça-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Tu sais que tu es la femme la plus surprenante que je connaisse, rigola Alaric. Surtout sachant que tu viens du XIXème siècle!

- Je sais, minauda Marie. Et c'est ce qu'il te plait chez moi!

- Tout me plait chez toi, lui confia-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.»

Le lendemain matin à la pension des Salvatore, Elena avait donné pour ordre à son fiancé de lister les chansons qui seront diffusées pour leur mariage. Si Damon Salvatore adorait la musique, il s'ennuyait lorsqu'il en écoutait sans être en charmante compagnie. Alors cédant de bon matin à ses vieilles habitudes qui déplaisaient fortement à sa fiancée, il se servit un verre de sa boisson préférée: du Whisky.

«Elena va te tuer, si elle te surprend! Le mit en garde son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Elena est partie chez le fleuriste, dit Damon. Elle en a pour au moins deux heures avec toutes les fleurs qu'on a choisit pour le mariage.

- C'est trop bizarre, rigola le cadet des Salvatore.

- De quoi?

- Toi. T'entendre parler de ton mariage, c'est tellement pas le Damon auquel je suis habitué.

- Frérot aux dernières nouvelles, on est redevenu humain, je ne suis plus ton psychopathe de grand frère et tu n'es plus le Stefan capable d'être le pire des éventreurs, souligna sarcastiquement Damon.

- On a agit en monstres, regretta Stefan.

- On doit passer à autre chose, déclara l'ainé des Salvatore qui ne souhaitait pas se rappeler ses mauvais actes. Maman est de retour, j'ai Elena et toi tu as Katherine. D'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec elle?

- Je suis heureux, le rassura son frère. Arrête de t'inquiété pour moi et concentre toi sur ton mariage.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je me marie bientôt que j'en oublie ma famille petit frère. Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi et pour Maman, mais je suis content que tu sois heureux. Même si ça veut dire que je doive supporter Katherine à Noël, aux anniversaires et aux réunions familiales.

- Tu deviens conciliant à ce que je vois, se moqua son petit frère.

- J'ai promis à Elena d'être gentil avec ta copine et de ne pas l'embêter, et comme je n'ai pas envie de mettre ma fiancée en colère, je me comporte bien, expliqua l'ainé des deux frères. Et arrête de rigoler!

- C'est hilarant de voir qu'Elena peut faire ce qu'elle veut de toi! Surtout connaissant ton sale caractère!

- Oh mais je suis l'esclave d'Elena tu l'ignorais, répliqua Damon sur le ton de sous entendus.

- Pas de détails! N'oublie pas que c'est mon ex. Au fait c'est quoi tout ce bazar?

- Ma fiancée a décrété que je devais m'occuper de la musique pour le mariage et m'a ordonner de lister les musiques pour le jour J, expliqua le jeune homme en râlant.

- Tu dois bien faire quelque chose, Elena ne peut pas gérer toute l'organisation seule, souligna le cadet des Salvatore.

- Je sais mais ça je l'aurais bien fait avec elle. Tout seul je m'ennuie.

- Tu ne changeras jamais! S'exclama son cadet sachant ce que son frère aurait fait si Elena était restée avec lui.

- J'ai changé! Protesta son grand frère en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- Pas totalement, le contredit Stefan. Tu restes le même sur certains sujets. Certaines choses ne changent pas en devenant vampire ou en redevenant humain.

- Bon d'accord si Elena était là je n'aurais pas été vraiment concentré sur la musique, mais là je m'ennuie royalement! Au fait pourquoi tu es tout seul?

- Kat est partie faire du shopping.

- La maison est grande mais elle va vite devenir trop petite à l'allure où les filles et Maman y font sur le shopping, plaisanta Damon.

- Pour Katherine personne n'est à blâmer, mais pour Maman et Elena qui leur a offert des cartes bancaires? Rappela son frère.

- Quoi? Fit mine de s'offusquer Damon. Elles ont le droit de se faire plaisir! Elles le méritent.

- Passons, de toute façon Kat n'est pas allée faire du shopping pour elle pour une fois même si il y a fort à parier qu'elle va revenir avec des cadeaux qu'elle s'est offert, dit Stefan. Au départ si Katherine est partie faire du shopping, c'est pour acheter des meubles et diverses autres choses pour la nouvelle maison et pour vous trouver un cadeau de mariage.

- La nouvelle maison? S'intrigua son ainé.

- Kat et moi on déménage. La maison lui rappelle trop 1864, expliqua Stefan mentant sur le fait qu'il allait la lui donner pour son mariage.

- Ah bon et où vous emménagez?

- A la sortie de la ville, dans l'ancienne maison de Logan Fell.

- Ok, déclara Damon rassuré sur le fait que son frère n'allait pas trop loin. Au fait j'aurais besoin d'un témoin et j'avais pensé à toi.

- D'accord, accepta immédiatement son petit frère. J'en serais ravi.»

Elena avait eu une longue journée et ne rejoignit Damon que tard dans la soirée. En la voyant rentrer dans leur chambre, le jeune homme se leva et se précipita vers elle.

«Tu m'as manqué, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Je t'aime princesse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Damon. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi! Annonça la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Tiens.

- Ma bague?

- Ensorceler. Elle te protège maintenant du surnaturel. Je sais que tu ne veux pas quitté le conseil mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors j'ai demandé à Bonnie de ré ensorceler ta bague.

- Oh mon ange, tu es formidable, lui murmura Damon en l'embrassant passionnément. Mais je préférais qu'une bague te protège toi plutôt que moi tu sais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le disputa sa fiancée. Plus personne ne me veut de mal et mon travail au conseil ne consiste pas à partir à la chasse aux vampires donc je ne risque rien contrairement à toi.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, la rassura le jeune homme.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur de te perdre, chuchota Elena. J'aime Mystic Falls mais je la déteste tellement lorsqu'il s'agit des vampires qui y viennent régulièrement.

- Je sais Elena mais tout ira bien. Les vampires devraient plutôt avoir peur de venir ici, rien que Bonnie devrait les en dissuader. Laisse moi te faire oublier tes craintes princesse, lui susurra Damon en l'embrassant passionnément avant de l'attirer vers leur lit.»

Quelques jours plus tard, Damon et Elena étaient dans le jardin entourés d'un tas de dossiers concernant l'organisation de leur mariage.

«Regarde les faire parts, dit Elena en lui tendant quelques cartons. Personnellement j'aime bien le …

- Le banc doré, compléta Damon qui connaissait le gouts d'Elena par cœur.

- Oui. Au fait, tu as fini la liste des musiques?

- Oui il nous manque plus qu'à choisir notre chanson, annonça fièrement le jeune homme.

- Mais on l'a déjà, dit Elena en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son fiancé. Souviens toi, l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls. La première fois que l'on a dansé ensemble.

- _All I Need _de Within Temptation, acquiesça Damon.

- Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin Damon, lui susurra amoureusement Elena.

- Menteuse.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? L'interrogea la jeune femme confuse.

- Parce que madame veut voyager, devenir écrivain et surtout avoir des enfants, lui rappela le jeune homme.

- Surtout les enfants, souligna sa future femme. On en parle beaucoup mais jamais de quand on les aura ni de combien on en veut.

- Princesse on peut en avoir quand tu veux et autant que tu veux, la rassura Damon. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête à ce sujet, évite de tout planifier et laisse les choses se faire naturellement. C'est plus marrant!

- Damon soit sérieux!

- Je suis sérieux, contesta-t-il. Ne te prend pas la tête avec des détails sordides de temps ou de nombres mon cœur. L'important c'est nous. On est ensemble Elena, tu réalises? On est ensemble, on prépare notre mariage et on parle des enfants qu'il y a quelque temps nous était impossible d'envisager d'avoir! Alors princesse ne te prend pas la tête pour savoir quand on en aura ou combien on en veut, l'important c'est qu'on en veut et qu'on en aura! On en aura mon ange.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse. Et _All I Need _est le choix parfait, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Sinon que penses tu des menus que nous propose le traiteur? Dit Elena rappelant Damon à la réalité.

- J'aime bien celui avec le saumon et …

- Le chocolat! S'écria Elena qui l'adorait tout autant que son fiancé.

- Oui le chocolat, rigola-t-il face au surplus d'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

- Tu as remarqué? S'enquit Elena. Je finis tes phrases, tu finis les miennes et on est pratiquement d'accord sur tout!

- C'est plutôt bizarre, nous qui nous disputons dés qu'on en a l'occasion! Sourit Damon.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on aura le temps de se disputer une fois mariés, répliqua Elena.

- Oui toute une vie, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

- Toute une vie ensemble, renchérit sa fiancée.»

Deux jours avant leur mariage, Damon observait Elena qui, comme chaque soir, travaillait sur un projet secret sur son ordinateur. Il avait eut beau lui demander ce qu'elle trafiquait elle avait refusé de lui répondre ayant même mit un code qu'il n'avait pu découvrir. Même s'il la trouvait magnifique concentrée sur ce mystérieux travail, il détestait le fait qu'elle ait des secrets pour lui et n'y tenant plus, il s'avança sournoisement d'elle et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir s'empara du mac de sa fiancé et lu ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

« Voyons un peu ce projet top secret dont tu refuses de me parler. _«Nous étions dans ma chambre Damon et moi lorsqu'il m'avoua qu'il m'aimait. Je connaissais ses sentiments à mon égard mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me les avouerait. Seulement voilà, Damon étant Damon, après cette surprenant déclaration, il m'a effacé se souvenir me laissant seule avec mon collier retrouvé.»_ C'est nous! S'exclama-t-il. Tu écris sur nous!

- Damon rend moi mon ordinateur! Cria-t-elle furieuse.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? C'est ça le bouquin que tu veux publier? C'est super!

- Tu trouves? Demanda plus calmement la jeune femme.

- Oui, tu as toujours écrit divinement bien et ce livre sera un véritable best-seller! S'enthousiasma son futur mari.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas parce qu'il parle de notre relation?

- Non bien sur que non! La rassura-t-il. J'adore ce que je viens de lire et j'aimerais être ton lecteur privilégié si tu veux bien princesse.

- Evidemment, acquiesça sa fiancée en l'embrassant. Evidemment.

- Je t'aime mon ange, lui susurra-t-il amoureusement.

- Je t'aime aussi, réussi-t-elle à murmurer entre deux baisers. Je t'aime tellement.

- Tu vas me rendre dingue toi, tu le sais? Avoua le jeune homme qui ne résistait jamais à Elena.

- Je le sais, se moqua-t-elle en l'attirant de nouveau vers ses lèvres. Je le sais et j'adore ça.

- Princesse ne joue pas comme ça avec moi!

- Je ne joue pas Damon, je te donne seulement un avant gout de notre vie ensemble, se défendit la jeune femme en le déshabillant délicatement tout en l'embrassant. Et j'espère que ça te plaira!»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Que pensez vous du fait que Marie et Alaric décident de jouer les Roméo et Juliette? Et de la relation fraternelle des Salvatore? Enfin ils s'entendent! Croyez vous que ça va durer? Et évidemment que pensez vous de Delena (enthousiaste à l'idée de se marier)?**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 21, le 22 suit.**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Comme promis la suite avec le Grand Jour.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Au Mystic Grill, Elena attendait Caroline et Bonnie en faisant encore et encore le tour de la terrasse de l'établissement. Lorsque ses amies arrivèrent, elles furent surprises de découvrir la jeune femme _– en théorie calme -_ plus qu'agitée.

« Elena calme toi, tenta de l'apaiser Bonnie.

- Je me marie aujourd'hui, comment veux-tu que je sois calme? S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Elena tu vas bien te marier cette fois ci? S'inquiéta Caroline.

- Bien sur que oui! S'écria son amie. C'est juste que je suis à la fois impatiente, excitée et complètement flippée.

- Flippée? Répéta la sorcière déroutée.

- Oui je me marie aujourd'hui, j'ai de quoi être flippée tu ne trouves pas? Et si Damon changeait d'avis? Ou si le cérémonie ou la réception se passait mal?

- Damon changer d'avis! S'éclaffa l'ancienne vampire. Tu es stones ou quoi?

- Ou le mariage que toi, Elena Gilbert tu as organisé mal se passer! Rajouta Bonnie elle aussi prise d'un fou rire. Vraiment n'importe quoi!

- Plutôt que de dire des bêtises, commandons plutôt les petits déjeuners!

- Sans moi, je ne pourrais rien avalé avant le mariage, déclara la futur mariée.

- Elena prend ton petit déjeuner, la réprimanda Caroline. Sinon tu vas nous tomber dans les pommes au moment de dire oui à cause d'une crise d'hypoglycémie, alors tu vas mangé c'est un ordre!

- Et aucune protestation n'est envisageable! Rajouta Bonnie.»

Comme toutes les petites filles, Elena Gilbert avait rêvé du jour de son mariage. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, jamais elle n'aurait cru épouser Damon Salvatore. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela un jour, Elena lui aurait rit au nez tellement une chose pareil lui aurait semblé impossible. Pourtant en s'avançant vers l'autel, Elena réalisa qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que son mariage était encore plus fabuleux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Certes ses parents, Jenna, et même John, lui manquaient, mais pour elle son mariage était parfait. Parfait parce qu'elle épousait l'homme de sa vie. Il lui suffisait de se jeter dans les yeux azurs de Damon pour y voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et pour ressentir à quel point ce jour était tout aussi important pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour elle. Enfin, après tant d'années du jeu du chat et de la souris, après tant d'années de haine transformée en amour passionnel et fusionnel, après tant de larmes et de souffrances, Damon s'engageait avec elle et ils étaient enfin sur le point d'échangé leur vœux avant de se dire oui.

«Princesse tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça alors je ferrais court, annonça Damon. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour tu pourrais m'aimer. Encore moins m'épouser! Je représente, ou plutôt je représentais tout ce que tu détestes, mais j'ai changé pour toi, par amour pour toi et surtout grâce à toi. Elena tu fais de moi un homme meilleur et grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé mon humanité que j'avais si longtemps perdue et je ne t'en aime qu'encore plus. Tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux et je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et même au delà, ma princesse.»

Après les vœux de Damon qui l'ont fait pleurer, Elena dût reprendre ses esprits avant de formuler les siens.

«J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle. Peur de mon amour pour toi parce que je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant. Je t'aime d'un amour tel que plus rien n'existe autour de nous, seule la folle passion qui nous unie et qu'il m'effrayait tant subsiste. Parce qu'aimer comme je t'aime devrais être interdit tellement cette passion est dévorante. Je sais que tu n'es pas parfait, mais tu l'es pour moi. Tu peux être arrogant, sarcastique, égocentrique et j'en passe, mais je t'aime avec tes qualités et tes défauts et je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer autrement que tel que tu es. J'aime ressentir ses petits frissons de danger qui m'animent lorsque je suis dans tes bras, j'aime ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait et j'aime notre incroyable passion qui me dévore tout mon être. Je t'aime Damon. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que je n'ai aimé auparavant et plus que j'aurais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer. (Et Damon posa une de ses mains sur la joue de sa future femme afin d'y essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient).

- Damon Salvatore, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Elena Gilbert ici présente? demanda le prêtre.

- Oui. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une!

- Et vous Elena Gilbert, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Damon Salvatore ici présent?

- Oui, pleura-t-elle alors que Damon l'embrassait déjà ne laissant pas au prêtre le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse."

Le soir du mariage, chez les Salvatore avait lieu la réception. Alors que la fête battait son plein, les proches des jeunes mariés se levèrent tour à tour afin de faire un discours. Ce fut Caroline qui commença la première. Contrairement à ce qu'Elena aurait cru, son amie ne raconta pas toute sa vie ni celle de Damon puisqu'elle ne s'était contentée de ne dire que quelques anecdotes par ci et par là histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère avant de laisser place à Bonnie et Jeremy qui continuèrent sur la même voie. Le sérieux grappa d'un coup avec le discours paternaliste d'Alaric. Car si le professeur d'histoire était l'ami de Damon, il était avant tout une sorte de père pour Elena et le sens caché de son discours était «ne brise pas le cœur de ma fille sinon tu auras affaire à moi Damon». Ensuite ce fut au tour de Marie avec qui la légèreté revient. La mère de Damon était tellement émue qu'elle pleurait durant son discours. Pour elle, le fait d'être présente au mariage de son fils relevait du miracle étant donné qu'elle était morte lorsque Damon avait six ans, et aujourd'hui la voilà qui mariait son ainé plus d'un demi siècle plus tard! Et comme toutes les mères qui marient leurs enfants, elle rêve d'avoir très vite des petits enfants et ne se priva pas de les exiger une nouvelle fois.

«Maman! Protesta Damon. Elena et moi nous ne sommes mariés que depuis quelques heures. Laisse nous le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre.

- Oh vous vous tournez autour depuis des années tous les deux! Ralla Marie. Maintenant que vous êtes mariés, l'étape suivantes c'est celle des enfants! En plus vous serez des parents géniaux ! Allez y foncez!

- Maman tu auras des petits enfants quand tu en auras, continua Damon sur un ton léger.

- Marie laisse nous partir en voyage de noces, ensuite Damon et moi nous poserons et nous ferrons pleins de bébés, la rassura Elena alors que Stefan et Katherine s'approchaient d'eux.

- Cadeau, dit-t-il en adressant un sourire de conspirateur à sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Elena en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

- La maison, répondit simplement Stefan.

« Grazie mio fratellino*, dit Damon en serrant son frère dans ses bras ému par le geste de celui-ci.

- Merci beaucoup Stefan. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, rajouta Elena.

- Je sais mais j'avais envie de vous faire un cadeau dont vous souviendriez, expliqua le cadet des Salvatore. Et puis la maison t'a déjà appartenue par le passé Elena, c'était normale qu'elle vous revienne. En plus elle est parfaite pour une famille nombreuse donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!

- Steffy, tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi, ralla son aîné. Tu ne crois pas que Maman suffit?

- Justement c'est Maman qui m'a dit de vous rappeler de lui faire des petits-enfants en vous offrant la maison, se justifia Stefan.

- Espèce de…

- Attention à ce que tu dis grand frère!

- J'allais dire espèce de sale petit fourbe manipulateur, dit Damon sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- J'ai été à bonne école, rappela son cadet.

- Je sais, acquiesça son aîné. Mais l'élève ne surpassera jamais le maitre!

- Ce n'est pas tout mais moi aussi j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, déclara Katherine en tendant une enveloppe à Elena. Un weekend à Monaco. Je me suis dit que comme vous alliez en Europe pour votre voyage de noce, une petite pause luxe sur le rocher ne vous ferrait pas de mal.

- Merci Katherine, c'est très gentil de ta part, la remercia Elena émue et surprise par le geste gentil et généreux de son ancêtre.

- Stefan n'a finalement pas tout à fait tord; tu as changé, souligna Damon. Monaco c'est… Merci Katherine. A part ça, redevenons sérieux cinq secondes frangin.

- Toi sérieux? fit mine de s'offusquer Elena. J'aurais tout entendu!

- Princesse! La réprimanda son mari. Donc je disais à Steffy soyons sérieux cinq secondes : prend bien soin de Maman.

- Evidemment.

- Et ils viendront nous rejoindre pour Noël Damon donc arrête de t'inquiéter! L'apaisa sa femme. Marie est entre de bonnes mains avec Stefan.

- Et tous les quatre arrêtez un peu de parler dans mon dos, les gronda la principale intéressée qui venait d'arriver. Damon je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi. Stefan tu n'as pas à jouer les «maman-sitter». En revanche puisque nous sommes dans les recommandations, Elena prend bien soin de mon grand-fils et toi Damon, prend soin de ta femme et n'oubliez pas la promesse d'Elena! Je veux mes petits-enfants!»

Après avoir déposer Damon et Elena à l'aéroport, Marie et Stefan se retrouvèrent seuls dans la voiture.

«J'ai trouvé généreux le cadeau que leur a fait Katherine, avoua Marie.

- Alors tu vois que Katherine n'est pas si garce que ça, répliqua son cadet.

- Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux Steffy, dit-t-elle tendrement.

- Je sais et je le suis, répondit son fils.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je fais quelques efforts avec ta copine. Même si c'est dur je la tolère pour toi, mais tu sais que jamais je ne pourrais lui accorder totalement ma confiance, cependant elle a grimpé dans mon estime ces derniers temps.

- Je t'aime Maman, dit Stefan qui admirait ce que sa mère faisait pour lui.

- Moi aussi mon petit Steffy je t'aime.»

* * *

><p><em>*Grazie mio fratellino: Merci mon petit-frère.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Vos avis sur le mariage, sur Marie et son obsession de devenir grand-mère (quand je disais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher Elena et Damon avec cette histoire!) et aussi le cadeau qu'offre Katherine sans oublier la conversation Stefan/Mairie. En tout cas je ne dirais qu'une seule chose: à vos reviews!**

**Bises à tous et bientôt (demain ou après demain) pour la suite.**

**Amandine.**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Voilà le chapitre 23 qui est celui du long voyage de noce de Damon et d'Elena en Europe (il y a aussi du Stefatherine et du Marie/Alaric) mais avant voici les réponses à vos reviews en vous remerciant sincèrement de prendre régulièrement quelques minutes pour les écrire:**

**Lucie96:**** Concernant Marie et Alaric, leur relation est secrète mais à Mystic Falls tout fini par se savoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps mais Marie veut préserver ses fils à qui ça pourrait faire bizarre d'avoir pour beau père un ami, chasseur de vampire dont Damon a transformé la femme, et puis Alaric à un lien étroit avec les Gilbert puisqu'il est un la seule famille d'Elena et de Jeremy et puis c'est aussi l'ancien prof d'Histoire de Stefan, donc Marie a peur que ce soit trop bizarre pour eux. Et Alaric respecte le choix de sa nouvelle copine donc pour l'instant ils ne se voient que clandestinement. En tout cas contente que les chapitres t'aient plu. Pour répondre à ton interrogation, j'imagine que si un jour Damon et Elena sont ensemble, il lui ferra se souvenir de sa déclaration pour ne pas que leur relation soit basée sur un mensonge, donc je suis partie sur ce principe et je pensais que c'était implicite: Damon lui a fait s'en souvenir. Mais j'ai rajouté un passage sur le sujet pour répondre à ta question.**

**02melanienie:**** Oui voir Damon faire quelque chose comme organiser son mariage c'est bizarre mais j'aurais trouvé ça pas très sympa vis-à-vis d'Elena qu'il la laisse organiser tout toute seule. Et puis ça m'a permit d'écrire des scènes Delena. Les bagues des Salvatore ont une place importante dans les livres et la série, donc j'ai voulu gardé cette importance au travers du geste très amoureux et protecteur d'Elena, pour une fois c'est elle qui se soucie de sa sécurité et non l'inverse. Concernant Ric et Marie pour l'instant leur relation est secrète mais ce n'est que temporaire. Concernant la chanson du mariage, **_**All I Need**_** m'a paru parfaite et tellement naturelle comme choix. Quand tu dis qu'un voyage à Monaco c'est raisonnable, un voyage oui, à Monaco un peu plus démesuré tout de même. C'est un endroit assez riche et luxueux, la démesure Katherinesque y est tout de même là. Au cas ou tu aies vraiment envie de croiser Nina Dobrev et Ian Somerhalder, je te conseille Avignon, j'ai lu dans un magazine qu'elle y venait souvent parce que son beau père habite dans les environs, alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire lol. En tout cas ravie de ton enthousiasme et contente que les vœux t'aient plu.**

**Alissa21:**** Contente que les chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.**

**Meg-bella:**** Contente tu aies aimé les chapitres. Marie se méfie de Katherine car elle connaît l'histoire de ses fils avec elle et elle sait de quoi elle est capable donc son côté un peu mère poule fait qu'elle n'accorde pas l'intégralité de sa confiance à Katherine car elle a peur qu'elle ne fasse de nouveau souffrir Stefan même si elle a pu constater que Kat a mis de l'eau dans son vin comme on dit.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 23 en espérant sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Elena et Damon étaient en Europe. Ils avaient commencé par visiter la France en passant quelques semaines à Paris ou encore à Cannes et à Monte Carlo profiter de leur weekend offert par Katherine avant de décider d'aller faire une virée improvisée en Bulgarie. A vrai dire c'était Elena qui avait insisté pour y aller, voulant aider Katherine à avancer concernant sa fille qu'elle savait être un sujet douloureux pour elle. Aucune autre personne ne pouvait être autant capable d'empathie à l'égard de quelqu'un comme Katherine Pierce qu'Elena Salvatore. Après tout ce que son ancêtre lui avait fait subir, Elena lui avait accordé une seconde chance et souhaitait l'aider. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait convaincu son mari d'aller passer une ou deux semaines en Bulgarie afin d'y faire des recherches sur l'enfant de Katherine. Elle espérait qu'en réussissant à retracer un peu la vie du bébé que son ancêtre avait été forcée d'abandonner ça aiderait Katherine à surpasser ses remords et à avancer dans sa nouvelle vie.

«Tu es un ange tu le sais ça? Lui murmura amoureusement son mari.

- Je fais seulement ce que j'estime être juste, déclara humblement la jeune femme. Katherine a besoin de savoir ce qu'est devenue sa fille mais elle a trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

- Katherine avoir peur? Rigolait presque Damon. J'aimerais bien voir ça!

- Damon! Le gronda sa femme.

- Je sais Elena, elle a changé! Concéda-t-il. La preuve, jamais la Katherine d'avant nous aurait offert un si beau cadeau de mariage. En fait la Katherine d'avant nous aurait offert aucun cadeau de mariage à part peut-être quelques cadavres ou trucs dans le genre.

- Elle a changé, ça se voit! Affirma Elena sûre d'elle.

- Oui mais avec Katherine je me méfierais toujours.

- Je sais mais tu fais des efforts, le félicita son épouse. Et c'est bien vis-à-vis de tes rapports avec Stefan.»

Au bout de deux semaines en Bulgarie, les jeunes mariés avaient enfin des renseignements sur la fille de Katherine. Comme Elena le supposait puisqu'elle existait, l'enfant de Katerina avait eu des enfants, deux plus précisément après s'être mariée avec un haut et riche noble de Bulgarie, ce qui était une belle revanche, car d'après les documents qu'elle et Damon avaient rassemblé, la fillette avait grandi dans un orphelinat qui était très pauvre.

«Tu crois qu'on peut montrer ça à Katherine? S'inquiéta Elena. L'enfance de sa fille était triste et malheureux.

- Tu as dit toi même qu'elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa fille, souligna Damon. Et même si c'est dur, on doit lui donner toutes nos recherches. Et puis son enfance n'a peut-être pas été Versailles mais la suite de sa vie ressemble à un compte de fée. Elle est devenue comtesse, a eu deux enfants et elle à bien vécut pour l'époque!

- Oui tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison! Déclara son mari avec son arrogance légendaire.

- Non pas toujours, le contredit sa femme. Et arrête d'être si arrogant!

- J'ai le droit de l'être! Riposta le jeune homme. J'ai une femme sublime, plus que parfaite avec qui je suis seul enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel, la seule question que je me pose c'est pourquoi sommes nous encore habillé au lieu d'être dans notre immense lit en train de s'amuser un peu.

- Là tu deviens indécent mon cœur, plaisanta sa femme en se rapprochant de lui pour venir l'embrasser.

- Mais tu aimes quand je suis indécent ma princesse, lui fit remarquer Damon avec un sourire emplit de sous-entendu.

- Tu es impossible, réussit à murmurer Elena entre deux baisers.»

A Mystic Falls, Stefan Salvatore avait fini par s'habituer de voir tous les jours des livreurs chez lui. En effet, non contente de faire les magasins tous les jours, Katherine les faisait aussi en ligne, et comme la jeune femme était une sorte d'acheteuse compulsive, Stefan voyait chaque jour débarquer des livreurs déposer cinq ou six gros colis à la fois.

«Votre femme est un sacrée shoppeuse! Rigola un livreur que le cadet des Salvatore voyait presque tous les jours.

- C'est un peu son obsession, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- En tout cas la mienne ne s'aviserait jamais à faire ça si elle veut que l'on garde notre maison, confia-t-il en déposant une partie des colis de Katherine.

- De ce côté là Katherine n'a pas à se plaindre.

- Me plaindre de quoi? Demanda principale intéressée en arrivant dans le salon en nuisette plutôt courte.

- Katherine tu aurais pu…

- Stefan ne sois pas si prude, je suis chez moi je peux faire ce que je veux et porter ce que je veux, le coupa Katherine.»

En effet, en la voyant entrer dans la pièce dans cette tenue, Stefan se senti gêné vis-à-vis du livreur qui semblait apprécier le spectacle ce qui énerva le jeune homme qui sentait la colère et la jalousie s'emparer de lui sous le regard amusé de sa compagne qui était heureuse de constater que les regards des autres hommes sur elle déplaisaient fortement à son petit ami.

«Je t'aime toi! Déclara Katherine heureuse en sautant au cou de Stefan une fois le livreur parti.

- Kat qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'enquit Stefan à la fois heureux du comportement de sa compagne et confus par celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir droit à cet élan d'amour?

- Tu étais jaloux, répondit-t-elle amusée.

- Evidemment que j'étais jaloux! S'exclama-t-il alors que la colère s'emparait de nouveau de lui. Kat tu as vu la tenue dans laquelle tu es!

- Elle ne te plaît pas? Demanda la jeune femme le plus innocemment possible.

- Katherine je ne joue pas! Tu as vu comment il te regardait!

- Du calme Stefan, dit-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'étais une salope mais c'était avant, aujourd'hui je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi mon Stefan.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, promis?

- Je ne le ferrais plus sauf si un jour tu cesses d'être jaloux du regard des autres hommes sur moi.

- Jamais je ne cesserais d'être jaloux Kat, lui promis amoureusement le jeune homme. Je t'aime.

- Redis le! Exigea sa compagne.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je…

- Je t'aime aussi, rigola-t-elle.»

En arrivant à l'aéroport de Florence, Damon avait annoncé à Elena que des cadeaux l'attendaient. Elle avait eu beau essayer de lui escroquer ce qu'il allait lui offrir, elle n'avait rien pu lui soutirer.

«Aller Damon dis moi! Le supplia-t-elle.

- Non princesse tu verras lorsqu'on sera arrivé! Déclara fermement Damon.

- Damon s'il te plaît! Continua Elena sur ton.

- Non mon ange je ne te dirais rien! La nargua-t-il.

- Au fait où allons nous comme ça? Lui demanda sa femme en le suivant et en montant dans une limousine que Damon avait loué.

- Destination secrète.

- Tu me traites vraiment comme une princesse! Murmura Elena les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de louer des limousines à chaque fois que l'on se déplace.

- Oh que si! Contredit son mari. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, tu mérites les plus belles choses!

- Mais la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de mon mari, répondit simplement son épouse. Les limousines et compagnie je ne dis pas que je déteste, au contraire j'aime bien mais ce n'est pas ce qui est essentiel pour moi. L'essentiel c'est toi, c'est nous.

- Alors à toi, à moi, à nous, déclara Damon en lui donnant une coupe de champagne. Je t'aime ma princesse.

- Je t'aime aussi. Au fait j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-t-elle en buvant un gorgé de champagne.

- Qu'est qu'il y a? S'enquit son mari.

- Je vais être publié! S'écria Elena. Le livre sortira pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

- Si vite que ça? S'étonna Damon.

- Oui. D'après ma maison d'édition, la cible de mes lecteurs sont les adolescents et jeunes adultes, donc ils veulent m'éditer pour que les gens puisent offrir mon livre pour Noël. Au fait ils ont adoré le passage où tu me fais me souvenir de ta déclaration.

- Moi j'ai adoré tout le bouquin, souligna Damon avec malice.

- Toi tu n'es pas impartiale, rigola sa femme.»

Une demi heure plus tard, la limousine s'arrêta devant une immense propriété en dehors de la ville. En sortant de la voiture, Elena était admirative. La propriété sur laquelle elle se trouvait était encore plus grande que leur maison à Mystic Falls et Elena mit au moins cinq minutes pour réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

«Tu as loué cette maison! S'exclama-t-elle emporté par la beauté des lieux.

- Non. Je l'ai acheté, se vanta son mari. Pour toi princesse. Viens.»

Puis il l'entraina avec lui à l'intérieur de la maison où les attendaient deux magnifiques chiots. Un caniche, ou plutôt une caniche couleur abricot et un labrador sable.

«Des chiots! S'écria Elena folle de joie. Tu m'as offert des chiots! Et une sublime maison!

- Et ce n'est pas tout! Renchérit son époux. Tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors.

- Dehors pourquoi? Qu'as-tu acheté d'autre?

- Vas voir, sourit son mari. Ensuite tu devrais aller faire un tour dans le garage.»

Suivant les suggestions de Damon, Elena se dirigea sur son immense terrasse surélevée et aperçut au loin des box pour chevaux. Allant voir de plus près, elle y découvrit deux chevaux, l'un noir, l'autre marron qu'elle décida de revenir voir plus tard préférant découvrir ce que son mari cachait dans le garage y découvrant une superbe voiture de sport italienne.

«Damon c'est trop, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai dit, rien n'est trop beau pour toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime et ce soir rien ne sera trop beau pour toi, lui promis sa femme sur un ton remplit de sous-entendus.

- Ce soir! C'est trop loin! Grogna son mari. Maintenant c'est parfait!

- Maintenant, ce soir, demain, tous les jours, rien n'est et ne sera trop beau pour toi Damon, déclara sa femme qui lentement se déshabillait sous le regard azur remplit de désirs de son époux. Je t'aime tellement.»

Alors que Katherine et Stefan avait décidé de s'offrir une grâce matinée, la sonnette de leur porte d'entrée les ramena à la réalité. Tout en grognant et réprimandant sa compagne d'un regard sachant que c'était très probablement encore un livreur qui apportait une commande effectuée par Katherine, Stefan alla ouvrir la porte.

«Bonjour, dit le livreur devant lequel la jeune femme s'était exhibée. Comment va votre femme?

- Bien, répondit froidement Stefan. C'est quoi encore tout ça?

- Ça vient d'un magasin de décoration d'Atlanta, répondit le livreur.

- De la déco! Encore! Elle est impossible!

- Je t'ai entendu mon amour! Cria Katherine du haut des escaliers. Mais je t'aime aussi.

- Kat on a refait la décoration de toute la maison quand on a emménagé ici, lui rappela son compagnon.

- Je sais, mais ça c'est de la décoration pour Noël, expliqua sa compagne en descendant les escaliers. Mettez les dans le salon.

- Comme vous voudrez madame, dit le livreur.

- Mais nous ne sommes même pas là pour Noël Katherine! Souligna Stefan.

- Je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de décorer ma maison pour les fêtes, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, murmura Stefan avant de l'embrasser.

- Hum hum, toussota le livreur afin de leur rappeler sa présence. Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'en ai fini avec les colis de Madame.

- Très bien alors au revoir, le congédia Katherine.

- Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, lui confia son petit ami. Ton petit show de la dernière fois l'a visiblement marqué.

- Je marque tout le monde! Répliqua la jeune femme amusée par la jalousie de Stefan. Mais les autres ne m'intéressent pas, le seul qui a de l'importance à mes yeux c'est toi Stefan. Au fait j'ai besoin d'une douche alors que dirais-tu d'y aller avec moi?

- Oui, oui, et encore oui, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Dans ce cas allons y, déclara-t-elle provocatrice.»

Dans sa nouvelle maison, Marie Salvatore finissait de se préparer en vue d'une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Alaric Saltzman. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils passaient tout leur temps libre tous les deux. Ils allaient au cinéma, voir des concerts, dans des restaurants ou se balader dans les environs profitant d'être seulement l'un avec l'autre.

« Tu es en avance, souligna Marie.

- Toujours lorsque je dois venir te voir, confia Ric en l'embrassant. Tu veux faire quoi ce soir?

- Séance cinéma à la maison, proposa-t-elle. J'attends un coup de fils de Damon et Elena.

- Alors attendons le ensemble, décida Alaric en souriant.

- Je t'aime, laissa échappé la jeune femme. Oh, je suis désolée, c'était surement trop tôt pour dire ça, je…

- Chut, murmura-t-il. Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse pas parce que je t'aime aussi.

- Dans ce cas c'est bien.

- Ouais c'est bien.»

Avant de partir en ville, Elena s'était rallongée sur le lit et elle observait son mari dormir paisiblement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait rester là des heures à le contempler mais elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle avait un rendez-vous important qu'elle ne souhaitait pas manquer. Alors elle se leva délicatement mais pas assez puisqu'elle réveilla son mari.

«Où tu vas princesse? Demanda-t-il à moitié endormie.

- En ville, faire des courses, annonça-t-elle en restant le plus vague possible. Rendors toi mon cœur, je serais là dans deux heures.»

Deux heures plus tard, sa femme était de retour avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage ce qui intrigua Damon.

«Pourquoi tu souries princesse? S'enquit-t-il curieux.

- Pour rien, dit-t-elle rêveuse. Pour rien. Je suis seulement heureuse. Et puis Noël approche et j'adore cette fête. Et je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, susurra amoureusement Damon. Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend si heureuse mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Toi, susurra-t-elle amoureusement. C'est toi qui me rends heureuse!»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Que pensez vous du geste d'Elena pour Katherine?** **Et qu'avez vous pensez des scènes avec le livreur des colis de Katherine? Et des cadeaux qu'offrent Damon à Elena? Et la scène Marie/Alaric? Dernière question: que pensez vous du comportement d'Elena qui intrigue Damon?**

**Au passage je viens de crée un blog dont voici le lien: .com/ où je vous propose des extrait en avant première des prochains chapitres (extrait chapitre 24), des actus sur mes autre fic (quand elles seront publier par exemple) et évidement de venir parler de la série et/ou des livres.  
><strong>

**Bonne après midi, bises à tous et à bientôt (demain ou ce weekend).**

**Amandine.**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Voilà le chapitre 24 mais avant voici les réponses à vos reviews en vous en remerciant.**

**M:**** Ravie ce que tu as lu t'ait plu.**

**Lucie96:**** Katherine fait rire avant de faire rager dans quelques chapitres mais je n'en dis pas plus. Concernant Damon, la manière dont il traite sa femme est tout simplement adorable, il l'aime tellement qu'il lui offre des tas de cadeau tous plus dingues les uns que les autres. Et oui Elena qui disparaît pendant deux heures c'est plutôt intriguant mais dans quelques chapitres tu sauras ce qu'elle est partie faire. Et oui Marie et Alaric sont adorables tous les deux.**

**02melanienie:**** Ah je ne pas répondre au sujet d'Elena, mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'elle soit allée acheter un sapin, lol. Oui faire des recherches sur un enfant abandonné il y a si longtemps ne donne pas grand chose en général, mais Damon et Elena sont habitués à faire des recherches délicates, ils ont de l'expérience et ils savent ce qu'ils cherchent donc on peut imaginer que c'était plus facile pour eux que pour des gens ordinaires si je puis dire. Et oui Damon est adorable avec sa femme et c'est vrai qu'on rêve toutes d'un mec comme ça! Quand au livreur, s'il a une once d'intelligence, il a du se rendre compte que Stefan ne l'apprécie pas trop et il ne devrait pas se re pointer dans la maison Salvatore-Pierce s'il ne veut pas que Stefan voit rouge comme on dit. Ric et Marie sont plutôt mature mais Marie n'est pas calme. Elle est tout sauf calme. Et oui **_**Secret Circle**_** est vraiment bien, je n'ai pas été déçue même si ma préférence reste **_**Vampire Diaries**_** (comme beaucoup de gens, la plupart disent que les meilleurs livres de L.J. Smith sont les **_**Vampire Diaries**_**). Dernière petite chose, oui comparé au voyage dans l'espace (qui m'a bien fait rire car si elle le pouvait Katherine aurait été capable de le leur offrir) le voyage à Monaco était plutôt contenu dans l'excès. Et évidemment que le lien pour mon blog ne marche pas, je n'ai copié que le****_** **_.com/_****_, ah parfois je peux être vraiment idiote! Le lien est:** **_http: / tvduniverseamandine3869. blogspot. com /_** (sans les espaces)** ****voilà.**

**Arlena:**** Oui tout est plutôt calme mais Elena semble avoir un secret qu'elle cache à Damon et il va avoir un peu de grabuge avant Noël, grabuge occasionné par Katherine. Concernant le nombre de chapitre, j'ai encore agrandit la fic et l'histoire compte désormais 29 chapitres et un épilogue mais il peut varier à un ou deux chapitre près. **

**Alissa21: Contente que la fic continue de te plaire, j 'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Le premier décembre, Stefan observait Katherine qui décorait le salon pour Noël. Bien qu'il lui ait répété qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'années, sa petite amie avait insisté pour tout de même décorer leur maison.

«Surtout ne m'aide pas ! Ralla-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas t'aider à décorer la maison alors que l'on sera en Italie pour Noël! Protesta Stefan. C'est dingue Kat!

- Tu ne veux pas de cadeaux? Demanda Katherine avec son sourire qui sous entend qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

- Katherine qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Moi? Fit-t-elle innocemment. Rien.

- Katherine ne fais pas l'innocente, dit Stefan en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je ne fais pas l'innocente. Je suis innocente! Répliqua la jeune femme amusée. Je suis seulement coupable de vouloir décorer ma maison pour que tu puisses profiter de tes cadeaux avant Noël et que l'on s'amuse un peu.

- Oh tu veux t'amuser, ça explique tout.

- Et pas de règles! Rajouta la jeune femme en flirtant.

- Mais il n'y a jamais de règles avec toi Kat, lui répondit Stefan sur le même ton qu'elle. En attendant, j'ai peut-être le droit de savoir ce que tu m'as offert.

- Devine, lui chuchota-t-elle de manière provocatrice.

- Te connaissant, toi dans de la lingerie, devina Stefan en souriant.

- Je suis devenue si prévisible que ça! S'écria Katherine vexée.

- Non Kat mais tu adores te sentir belle et désirée et user de ton pouvoir de séduction. Et puis j'ai vu des sacs remplit de lingeries neuves; tu les as mis en évidence dans la chambre, se justifia Stefan.

- Méchant Stefan! On ne t'a jamais apprit à ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres! Le gronda Katherine d'une manière provocatrice. Le fait est que pour ça, je vais devoir te punir!

- J'adore tes punitions, répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton presque suppliant.»

Tandis qu'Elena profitait du soleil sur le balcon en jouant avec ses chiots, Damon avait décidé de fouiller dans les affaires de sa femme afin de découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Car il connaissait trop bien sa femme et il savait qu'elle avait un secret et il comptait découvrir. En effet depuis quelques semaines, sa femme souriait constamment, bien plus que d'habitude mais parfois elle se mettait en colère pour un oui et pour un non et elle agissait de manière plus qu'irrationnelle refusant même de répondre à ses questions.

«Damon tu es où? Entendit-t-il sa femme l'appeler.

- Là, répondit le jeune homme en ayant rangé les affaires de son épouse. Un problème?

- Non c'est juste que l'on a rien en décorations de Noël et je pensais que l'on pourrait aller faire du shopping, expliqua Elena.

- Bien sur.

- Alors allons-y, déclara-t-elle enthousiaste. Au fait tu faisais quoi dans la chambre?

- Un email, lui mentit son mari. J'envoyais un email à Steffy.

- Ok. Tu leur a passé le bonjour de ma part j'espère?

- Evidemment.

- Parfait dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller, déclara-t-elle joyeusement sans se douter que son mari lui avait menti.»

Même s'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait une chose était sûre pour Damon Salvatore: il n'abandonnerait pas. Il découvrirait ce qu'Elena lui cachait même si cela devait lui prendre des mois, il voulait connaître le secret de sa femme détestant qu'elle lui cache des choses.

A Mystic Falls, Marie Salvatore ne tenait plus en place: dans deux semaines ce sera Noël et elle reverra son grand fils et sa belle fille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis près de quatre mois. Marie passait son temps à être agitée et à faire du shopping souhaitant offrir des cadeaux magnifiques à ses proches. Ce matin là, enthousiasmée par une vente flash qui ne durait qu'une heure sur internet elle réveilla accidentellement Alaric.

«Marie, reviens au lit, grogna-t-il à moitié endormi.

- Je ne peux pas, le contredit sa compagne. Il y a une grande bijouterie qui organise une immense vente flash et j'aimerai y trouver un cadeau pour Elena.

- Encore! S'exclama Ric. C'est le troisième ou quatrième que tu lui achètes!

- J'aime bien Elena, riposta Marie.

- Ouais et tu as envie d'avoir des petits-enfants, se moqua son petit-ami.

- Et alors?

- Alors pas la peine de soudoyer ta belle fille, rigola Ric.

- Pourquoi tu sais quelque chose? S'enquit impatiemment Marie.

- Oui, répondit son compagnon sur un ton moqueur et amusé par sa petite-amie. Qu'Elena veut des enfants!

- C'est tout! Tu es vraiment trop bête! Le disputa Marie. Oser jouer avec moi de cette manière, c'est ignoble! Déjà qu'à chaque fois que j'ai un coup de fils ou un mail de Damon il joue les sales petits cons sur le sujet, et voilà toi qui t'y mets maintenant! Tu te rends compte que mon fils me torture avec ça et que ça l'amuse de me mettre dans tous ces états. Il en a même rajouté une couche en m'offrant mon chien! Comme si le plus adorable des chiens pouvait remplacer des petits-enfants!

- Calme toi la furie.

- Et maintenant tu te moques de moi! Ralla Marie. C'est vraiment méchant. Vous êtes vraiment tous ignoble avec moi!

- Arrête ton cinéma ça ne marche pas avec moi! Annonça Alaric en rigolant.

- Je ne joue pas Ric! S'énerva sa petite-amie. Je veux des petits-enfants!

- Et tu en auras, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser. Elena et Damon veulent des enfants donc soit un peu patiente.

- Je n'aime pas attendre, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais mais tu n'as pas le choix.»

Une semaine avant Noël, Katherine avait réussi à entrainer Stefan à Richmond pour une journée shopping. En effet la jeune femme souhaitait acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde et comme elle avait peur de se tromper elle avait obligé son compagnon à venir avec elle.

«Qu'est-ce que je dois offrir à ta mère? S'enquit-t-elle.

- Ce que tu veux, soupira le jeune homme qui n'appréciait pas trop le passe temps favoris de sa compagne.

- Tu ne m'aide pas là Stefan, ralla Katherine. Sois sérieux!

- Je le suis Kat, je le suis, déclara-t-il sérieusement. D'ailleurs un conseil, trouve toi un passe temps qui te rapporte de l'argent plutôt qu'un qui te le fait dépenser!

- Tu veux que je travail? S'offusqua la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas jouer les professeurs au prochain semestre que je dois moi aussi travailler! En plus ni toi ni moi avons besoin d'argent, alors pourquoi travailler? Sérieusement travailler Stefan? Moi?

- Je veux que tu fasses autre chose que passer toutes tes journées sur internet à acheter tout et n'importe quoi ou dans les centre commerciaux de Richmond et d'Atlanta, confia Stefan.

- Et si j'aime passer mes journées à faire du shopping? S'écria la jeune femme en plein magasin. En plus je ne sais faire que ça!

- C'est faux Kat, la contredit-t-il calmement. Tu es très doué dans la déco et dans tout ce qui concerne la mode. Tu as besoin de trouver un objectif, de faire quelque chose de ta vie, de t'accomplir personnellement. Tu as besoin d'une vie normale.

- Mais j'ai une vie normale et je suis très heureuse comme ça, contesta Katherine. Je t'ai toi et nous sommes humains.

- Je sais et les humains se trouvent des objectifs, ils essayent d'avancer dans la vie, lui expliqua Stefan. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dans ta première vie d'humain?

- Tu es sérieux là? Ironisa sa petite-amie. Tu me demandes ça à moi? Survivre évidemment!

- Mais Katherine ça ce n'est pas un but, c'est l'instinct. Tout le monde veut survivre quand il est confronté à la mort comme tu l'as été. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'as plus besoin de survivre, tu dois vivre. Tu vois la différence?

- La différence c'est qu'à vouloir travailler, tu vas m'abandonner à la maison, boudait Katherine. Et je vais dépérir sans toi.

- Kat arrête d'en rajouter! Je veux avoir une vie normale, la rassura Stefan. Avec toi.

- Je t'aime, murmura Katherine. Mais j'aime ma vie comme elle est et j'aime passer mes journées à faire du shopping. En fait je considéré que ma vie est parfaite et je ne veux rien changer dedans. Je veux ne jamais rien changer à ma vie avec toi.

- Je t'aime et je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse Kat, lui confia le jeune homme.

- Je sais et je suis heureuse, le rassura-t-elle. Et je le serais toujours tant que tu seras avec moi Stefan. On a de la chance, on a vraiment une vie parfaite! Pourvu que rien ne change.

- Rien ne changera, lui promit amoureusement Stefan. Rien ne changera Kat.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis sur le chapitre. Que pensez vous de Kat qui décore sa maison alors qu'elle ne sera même pas chez elle pour Noël? Et de ses «confessions» lors de la séance shopping? Et votre avis sur Damon qui fouille dans les affaires de sa femme **_**(personnellement je trouve que c'est très Damon de faire ça)**_**? D'ailleurs quel est le secret d'Elena? Et qu'avez vous penser de l'excès de shopping de Marie?**

**Je change de sujet, mais qu'avez vous pensé de **_**The Hybrid**_**? Vous pouvez aller aussi donner votre avis sur mon blog **_****_ **_http:/ tvduniverseamandine3869. blogspot. com/_** _** **_****(sans les espaces)** où il y a un extrait du chapitre 25 qui sera en ligne au plus tard lundi.**

**Bises à tous et bon weekend. **

**Amandine3869.**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Voilà comme promis le chapitre 25 mais avant la petite séance réponses aux reviews et heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu:**

**Alissa21:**** Concernant Elena, je te laisse lire le chapitre, la réponse est dedans.**

**Lucie96:**** Comme je viens de le dire, enfin de l'écrire à Alissa21, je ne peux pas te répondre oui ou non pour Elena seulement te laisser découvrir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Oui, les vampires sont riches, les Salvatore étaient déjà riches lorsqu'ils étaient humains en 1864, et on imagine que Katherine a épargné pendant un demi-millénaire probablement en faisant quelques arnaques et en se servant de l'hypnose. J'imagine aussi que Damon a pu faire la même chose (et Stefan quand il est en mode Bad-boy); ils ne se prennent pas trop la tête avec des détails comme les lois. Enfin je ne sais pas mais je les imagine bien faire des trucs de ce genre, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Et oui, évidemment j'ai vu l'épisode 2 que j'ai adoré. Je ne vais pas en parler là parce que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui suit la diffusion US mais juste après avoir poster ce chapitre, j'irais en parler sur mon blog: **_**http: / / tvduniverseamandine3869. blogspot. com/ **_**(sans les espace, en fait quand j'y copie sans les espace, le lien s'efface et ne laisse que .com donc je suis obligée de mettre des espace, désolée tu devras les effacer pour trouver mon blog). **

**02melanienie:**** Oui c'est normal de décorer sa maison pour Noël que l'on y soit ou pas mais imagine Katherine décorer sa maison, on peut plus que supposer qu'elle a eu la folie des grandeurs (vu toute la déco livrée par le livreur) et que c'est pour ça que Stefan tente de la raisonner. Katherine est Katherine, elle dépense son argent mais si elle n'en avait pas elle trouverait un moyen d'en avoir qu'importe comment. Et évidemment à part ce comporter en shoppeuse égocentrique, elle ne veut rien faire de sa vie et aussi que rien ne change. Quand à Stefan, il n'est pas son frère, il a besoin d'autre chose que de rester à la maison tous les jours (le shopping de Kat le rendrait dingue même si les défiler lingerie de Kat ne le gênent pas tu tout, lol). Et oui Damon qui avoue fouillé c'était bien dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, d'ailleurs Damon à toujours été curieux même dans la saga originelle, la preuve en fouillant dans les affaires de son frère, il redevient humain ou bien quand Elena se méfie car elle a peur qu'il n'aille lire son journal! J'aime vraiment ce côté de sa personnalité. C'est assez marrant de voir que rien ne le retient et qu'il l'avoue sans aucune honte ou sans aucun complexe, d'une manière décontractée comme si de rien n'était ou que c'est tout à fait normal, donc j'ai voulu écrire un passage sur la curiosité maladive du personnage. Et puis il est un peu parano donc il veut connaître ce qu'Elena lui cache même si tu le verras dans ce chapitre, elle n'a que des bonnes attentions à son égard. Et je ne peux pas te dire si Elena est bel et bien enceinte mais la réponse au mystère qu'elle fait est dans ce chapitre. Concernant Marie, non seulement elle veut rattraper le temps perdu mais elle a les moyens puisque Damon lui a offert une carte bancaire. Et puis c'est une personne généreuse et une mère poule donc il était normal qu'elle appui sur l'accélérateur du shopping. Katherine et Marie faire du shopping ensemble, non seulement il y aurait des risques de meurtres mais aucune voiture ne serait assez grande pour ramener tout ce qu'elles pourraient acheter. Concernant **_**The Hybrid**_**, je poste un article tout de suite après m'être occupé de ce chapitre sur mon blog où je t'invite à y aller car comme je le disait à Lucie96 et comme tu l'as souligné tout le monde ne regarde la série en VO ou VOST donc je ne vais pas balancer de spoiler (je garde ça pour mon blog).**

**Meg-bella:**** Quelle est ton hypothèse sur le secret d'Elena? Le même que les autres? Au moins avec toi je ne peux pas te dire que je ne peux pas confirmer ou réfuter! En tout cas la réponse est dans ce chapitre et qu'importe que tu aies raison ou tord j'aimerais savoir quelle était ton hypothèse puisque je suis très curieuse. **

**M:**** Oui Katherine assure dans la déco et dans la mode, mais si elle devait travailler je crois qu'il voudrait mieux qu'elle s'oriente dans la décoration au moins elle ne seras pas tentée par faire du shopping. De toute façon la question ne se pose pas aux vues du précédent chapitre puisqu'elle ne veut en aucun cas travailler. Concernant ton affirmation au sujet d'Elena, oui, non, peut-être, réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

A des milliers de kilomètres de Mystic Falls, Elena Salvatore se bagarrait avec une guirlande alors que son mari l'observait d'un air moqueur.

« Tiens au lieu de te moquer, occupe toi de démêler cette guirlande, lui ordonna sa femme sur les nerfs.

- Du calme princesse, railla Damon. Détend un peu.

- Me détendre? Je te signale que notre famille et nos amis seront là dans trois jours et la maison n'est pas décorée, les courses ne sont pas faites et les chambres non plus, et toi tu me dis de me détendre?

- Oui mon ange.

- Tu te fous de moi? S'écria Elena. Tu n'es pas sérieux là Damon?

- Totalement sérieux mon cœur, répondit-t-il avec un sourire dans le coin. C'est pas très bon dans ton état mon ange.

- Comment tu sais…

- J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires, répondit Damon fier de lui. Tu étais tellement bizarre après ta sortie mystérieuse que j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu me cachais.

- Maintenant tu le sais.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand?

- Pour Noël, répondit Elena en souriant.

- Pour Noël? S'indigna Damon. Tu comptais m'en parler à Noël alors que tu le sais depuis plus d'un mois!

- Oui je comptais t'en parler pour Noël parce je voulais t'offrir un cadeau dont tu te souviendrais et un bébé est un magnifique cadeau mon cœur, répliqua Elena folle de joie. Alors ça te fais quoi de savoir que tu vas être papa?

- C'est que tu bonheur princesse, répondit Damon heureux. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura tendrement sa femme en l'embrassant.

- Je serais un super papa, déclara-t-il avec son arrogance habituelle. C'est promis.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. On va avoir un bébé!

- Tu es enceinte de combien? Demanda son mari impatient d'être père.

- Deux mois. Mais je ne le sais que depuis un mois et demi, confia sa femme rayonnante à l'idée d'avoir prochainement un enfant.

- Tu ne sais pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

- Non c'est trop tôt, rigola Elena. Sois un peu patient mon cœur.

- Je déteste attendre! Ralla le jeune homme.

- Je sais mais tu n'as pas le choix!»

Trois jours avant leur départ pour l'Italie, alors que Stefan préparait le petit déjeuner, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. En allant ouvrir, un entrepreneur se présenta et le jeune homme comprit que sa compagne avait encore fait des siennes.

«Katherine! Cria-t-il car elle se trouvait à l'étage. Un entrepreneur pour toi!

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant, comprit l'homme face à lui.

- Avec Katherine je ne suis jamais au courant de tout, soupira Stefan.

- Stefan, murmura Katherine pâle avec une main sur la bouche. Ce monsieur est là pour qu'on l'emmène chez Damon et Elena. J'ai décidé de leur offrir une piscine et un jacuzzi et monsieur Smith est l'entrepreneur que j'ai engagé pour faire le travail. Ça te gène de l'emmener chez ton frère moi je suis vraiment trop mal pour sortir.

- Non bien sur que non. Mais tu es sûre que ça va aller? S'inquiéta son compagnon.

- Oui mais occupe toi de trouver un emplacement pour les travaux, c'est tout ce que je te demande, dit Katherine. Bon je vais me recoucher.»

Chez les Gilbert, Jeremy et Alaric terminaient de faire leurs bagages tout en ayant une conversation légère.

«Au fait tu comptes offrir quoi à Bonnie? Demanda le professeur d'histoire.

- Un bracelet, répondit Jeremy. Et toi tu comptes offrir quoi à Marie?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ce que je compte offrir à Marie? S'enquit Alaric.

- Parce qu'elle et toi… Enfin ça crève les yeux quoi! Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble et quand vous êtes séparé vous passez votre temps à vous envoyer de doux messages! Répondit le jeune homme amusé. Au fait Stefan et Damon sont au courant?

- Stefan je ne pense pas et Damon est en Europe donc non, répondit le chasseur de vampire se laissant prendre au piège par le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils. Bien joué Jer, bien joué.

- Damon va péter les plombs, déclara le cadet des Gilbert. Tu ferrais mieux de prévenir Elena d'abord qu'elle le prépare en douceur et qu'elle puisse le calmer s'il décide de te tuer.

- Et depuis quand tu me dis ce que je dois faire? Plaisanta Ric.

- Depuis que tu vis chez moi, répliqua le jeune homme toujours en plaisantant.

- Touché!

- Coulé même! Rigola Jeremy fier de lui.

- Ouais si tu veux, ralla Alaric. Bon je file chez Marie.»

Un quart d'heure plus tard Alaric était arrivé chez sa petite-amie. Celle-ci était entrain de finir de faire ses bagages et semblait emmener toute sa garde robe.

«On est mal barré! Déclara Alaric. Entre toi, Caroline et Katherine, il n'y aura plus de place dans la soute à bagage de l'avion.

- Je ne prends que le minimum! Protesta Marie.

- Le minimum? S'étranglait presque son petit-ami en voyant tout les bagages de sa compagne. Tu appelles ça le minimum? Tu n'es pas sérieuse là Marie?

- Si.

- Attends, t'embarques quoi au juste? Ta maison?

- J'ai juste pris des vêtements et les cadeaux, résuma la jeune femme. Sans oublier le courrier de Damon et d'Elena.

- Et tu as acheté combien de cadeaux par personne en moyenne? Demanda Alaric.

- Oh Ric c'est mon premier Noël depuis longtemps, souffla Marie en esquivant la question de son compagnon. J'ai eu envie de gâter tout le monde.

- Ouais, passons, déclara-t-il indulgent en changeant de sujet. Au fait Jeremy est au courant pour nous. Il n'est pas bête, il a tout comprit. On passe tout notre temps ensemble.

- Conclusion je dois parler de nous à mes fils si je veux éviter qu'ils ne l'apprennent brutalement, analysa Marie inquiété de la réaction de ses fils.

- Damon et Stefan t'aiment et ils veulent que tu sois heureuse, la rassura Alaric. Tout va bien se passer.

- Oui mais j'ai peur que ça leur paraissent bizarre.

- Marie on vit à Mystic Falls la capitale des bizarreries en tout genre.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-t-il amoureusement. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Tant que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage! Plaisanta Marie.

- Non. Vu le fiasco avec Isobel, je ne suis pas prêt à résigner aussi vite, confia Ric. Non je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais que l'on emménage ensemble?

- Oui mais à une condition, exigea-t-elle. Que ce soit qui emménage chez moi, je déteste faire mes cartons!

- D'accord.

- Alors marché conclu, dit-t-elle alors qu'Alaric l'embrassait.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Et oui vous aviez raison, Elena est bien enceinte! Alors vos avis? Qu'avez vous pensé de la scène Delena et de la manière dont il avoue avoir fouillé dans les affaires de sa femme? Votre avis sur la scène Jeremy/Alaric? Pensez vous que Jeremy ait raison lorsqu'il dit que Damon va péter le plombs en apprenant pour Ric et sa mère? Et concernant le cadeau de Katherine à Damon et Elena? Piscine et Jacuzzi rien que ça! Et qu'avez vous pensé de la scène Marie/Ric? Et du fait qu'elle pose une condition pour emménager ensemble?**

**A vos reviews, bises et à demain pour la suite. (rendez-vous sur mon blog: **_**http: / / tvduniverseamandine3869. blogspot. com/ **_**pour parler de **_**The hybrid**_**).**

**Amandine3869.**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Bravo à tous pour avoir découvert le secret d'Elena.**

**Lucie96:**** Concernant Elena qui a bien prit le fait que Damon ait fouillé dans ses affaires, elle le connaît, elle sait de quoi il est capable donc ça ne l'étonne pas plus que ça. En plus son mari vient de lui dire qu'il sait qu'elle est enceinte donc elle profite de la joie de partager la nouvelle avec Damon au lieu de lui faire une scène pour une chose aussi bête que ça. Concernant la réaction de Damon, réponse dans le chapitre 27. Concernant Katherine, je vais juste te dire que Stefan va en baver avec elle! En théorie oui avec le départ d'Alaric, Jeremy sera tout seul mais tu ferras ce que je lui réserve.**

**02melanienie:**** Et oui tu as été la première à découvrir le secret d'Elena bravo! J'ai pensé que ce serait très Damon d'être tout fier d'avoir découvert la grossesse de sa femme en fouillant dans les affaires d'Elena et aussi d'être impatient et de tout de suite vouloir savoir si la chambre du bébé doit être rose ou bleue. Concernant Katherine, comme je le disais à Lucie96, le pauvre Stefan va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec elle. Et oui, on en oublie un peu les autres personnages puisque je me concentre plutôt sur la famille Salvatore, mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai inséré un paragraphe Bonnie/Jeremy dans le chapitre 27 et ces personnages seront présents dans l'épilogue. La réaction de Damon dans le chapitre 27, en revanche celle de Stefan est dans ce chapitre. Concernant le nombre de chapitres, j'en ai redécoupé un et le total est maintenant de 30 et un épilogue mais à la fin de ce chapitre je donne les dates de publication. Je sais qu'à chaque fois j'ai tendance à rallonger l'histoire mais je tiens à bien établir les personnages dans leur nouvelle vie et je prends le temps pour leur réaction face aux événements qui se produisent dans leurs vies. Je sais que pour certains, il n'y a peut-être pas assez d'actions ou de rebondissements mais à chaque chapitre, on approche de la fin et je la mets progressivement en place. **

**Meg-bella:**** Concernant Elena, elle connaît Damon et ça ne la surprend pas plus que ça qu'il ait osé fouiller dans ses affaires. Si elle se mettait en colère pour si peu avec lui, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Damon fait un de ses trucs dément qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en tant que vampire? Concernant le fait que tu aies deviné ce qu'Elena cachait, ce n'était pas non plus trop compliquer à deviner sachant que dés le chapitre 6, le sujet est évoqué **_**(Alaric dit à Marie que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants mais que ce n'est un secret pour personne à Mystic Falls qu'Elena en veut).**_** Et au sujet des cadeaux, réponses dans le chapitre 27.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 26 en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en espérant comme à chaque fois qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

Le matin de leur départ pour l'Italie, lorsqu'il se réveilla Stefan découvrit qu'il était seul dans le lit et que Katherine était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain. Inquiet pour sa compagne qui passait depuis quatre jours les trois-quarts de son temps dans cette pièce, Stefan rentra et y découvrit une Katherine toujours autant malade.

« Ne reste pas ici à me regarder dans cet état! Lui hurla-t-elle. Occupe toi de mettre les bagages dans la voiture, de prendre ton petit-déjeuner et faire ce que t'as à faire Stefan et laisse moi toute seule, je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

- Kat je t'aime et je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule alors que tu es malade, la contredit Stefan. D'ailleurs malade ou pas je ne te laisserais jamais toute seule.

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état alors file! Dit-t-elle en le mettant à la porte de la salle de bain.»

A l'aéroport, Marie en profita pour discuter avec Stefan. Il est vrai que la mère et le fils avaient de bonnes relations mais Marie redoutait ce qu'elle avait à annoncer à ses fils et préférait leur parler un à un.

«C'est quoi le problème? S'enquit Stefan qui sentait sa mère tendue.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à te dire et je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, dit Marie stressée. Je me lance et désolée si je suis brutale: je sors avec Alaric depuis quelques temps et on a décidé d'emménager ensemble.

- Ok, dit Stefan qui digérait la nouvelle. Toi et mon ancien prof d'histoire. C'est… Bizarre. Mais bon est-ce que tu es heureuse?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu paniquais à l'idée de m'en parler? Je sais que la situation est bizarre mais si tu es heureuse, c'est le plus important. Tu mérites le bonheur, déclara sincèrement son fils.

- Oh Stefan, murmura Marie émue par les paroles de son fils. Tu es adorable!»

Elena se détendait un peu dans son magnifique salon décoré et illuminé de mille-et-une couleurs de Noël, lorsqu'elle entendit son mari rentré et qu'elle le vit avec pleins de sacs.

«C'est quoi tout ça? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant que Damon avait fait des magasins pour enfants.

- Pour le bébé. Peluches et vêtements en tout genre! Dit-t-il tout excité à l'idée d'être père. Et ça c'est pour toi, des roses rouges synonyme de passion, le plus beau des colliers de chez Dior et un ensemble sac/chaussures Dolce&Gabbana.

- Damon c'est trop!

- Non rien n'est trop beau pour toi et le bébé.

- C'est trop! Vraiment trop! Affirma Elena. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire ça jusqu'à la naissance du bébé?

- Non, il faudra faire aussi du shopping après, répliqua Damon amusé.

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu le veux tu le sais, murmura sa femme au bord des larmes.

- Oh mais je suis tout les jours mignon mon ange! Dit-t-il avec son arrogance légendaire.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse, dit-t-il. Pas la peine de pleurer.

- C'est à cause des hormones, expliqua Elena. Au fait comment on est censé ramener tout ça à Mystic Falls?

- On s'auto enverra des colis ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Damon a qui le transport de ses achats ne posaient pas de problèmes.

- Evidemment, rigola sa femme. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai eu le médecin qui me suit ici et il a un place de libre dans deux heures pour ma première échographie!

- On va savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille? Demanda Damon en déposant délicatement sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Non c'est trop tôt, riait sa femme amusée par l'enthousiasme de son époux.»

Deux heures plus tard, Elena et Damon se trouvaient dans le cabinet du médecin qui s'apprêtait à faire passer sa première échographie à la jeune femme.

«Pronto*? S'enquit le médecin.

- Si*! Répondirent les Salvatore en même temps alors que le docteur déposait le gel froid sur le ventre d'Elena.

- Guardate* il bambino, dit le médecin au bout d'une minute environ avant de désigner le bébé. E ascoltate il sua cuore*.»

En voyant l'écran de l'échographe et en attendant le cœur de son enfant, Elena fondit en larmes tellement elle était heureuse. Damon lui serait seulement la main de sa femme en ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'écran. Il savait que sa femme était enceinte, il le voyait à chaque nausée, chaque saut d'humeur, chaque envie irrationnelle de son épouse ou bien en regardant et en sentant le ventre d'Elena s'arrondir un peu plus chaque jour, mais en voyant leur enfant sur l'écran tout devenait encore plus réel pour lui qui n'aurait jamais cru un jour vivre ces moments. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Elena lui chuchota amoureusement un _«Tu nous mérites»_ qui décrocha un sourire à son époux.

Dans l'avion qui les menait en Italie, Stefan avait remarqué que Katherine allait mal.

« Quand on arrive je t'emmène chez un médecin, déclara-t-il fermement.

- Non ça ira, le contredit sa compagne. Tout le monde à la grippe, je l'ai choppé, demain j'irais mieux.

- Kat je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, souffla le jeune homme inquiet.

- Et crois moi mon amour je déteste être comme ça, répliqua Katherine avec sarcasme. Mais ne t'inquiété pas, j'en ai vu d'autre. En redevenant humaine j'aurais du penser qu'ils pouvaient tomber malade. C'est un petit détail que j'avais légèrement oublié, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais aller m'aplatir devant un médecin, j'ai encore ma fierté. En plus, les toubibs sont des arnaqueurs professionnels, autant ne pas aller les voir si on peut les éviter!

- Même malade tu reste fière et têtue, rigola Stefan.»

* * *

><p><em>*Pronto: Prêt.<em>

_*Si: Oui._

_*Guardate_ _il bambino: Regardez le bébé._

_*E ascoltate il sua cuore: Et écoutez son cœur._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Dans le prochain, Marie apprend qu'elle va apprendre qu'elle va être grand-mère, assez facile d'imaginer sa réaction! Et comme je l'ai dit Katherine va en faire baver à Stefan notamment en était très froide avec lui, alors que va-t-il se passer pour lui occasionner ce brusque changement d'humeur?**

**OS sur Caroline (**_**Le choix de Caroline**_**), sur sa décision de redevenir humaine est en ligne depuis hier après-midi, vous pouvez donc aller le voir et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. **

**Concernant les dates de publications de mes chapitres, comme la fin approche, j'essaye d'en poster un par jour et voici le planning (qui peut changer en fonctions de plusieurs facteurs):**

**Chapitre 27:**** demain.**

**Chapitre 28:**** mercredi ou jeudi.**

**Chapitre 29:**** jeudi ou vendredi.**

**Chapitre 30:**** vendredi ou dimanche.**

**Epilogue:**** dimanche ou lundi prochain.**

**Dernière petite chose, j'ai changer de blog, blogger m'énervant trop, et je suis maintenant sur skyrock, dont retrouvez moi à l'adresse suivante: http:/ /amandine6938. skyrock. com (évidemment retirer les espaces).  
><strong>

**Voilà tout pour ce début de semaine. Bises à tous et à demain pour la suite.**

**Amandine.**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Contente que le chapitre vous ait plu et merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je m'empresse de répondre avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre 27.**

**jessy1256: Concernant ce qu'a Katherine la réponse est dans ce chapitre.**

**02melanienie: La réaction de Marie est dans ce chapitre, tout comme ce qu''a Katherine. Et oh que oui, le bébé risque d'être gâté entre ses parents, sa grand-mère et les amis de ses parents; tu verras dans le chapitre suivant. Pour répondre à ta question, j'étudie un peu l'italien donc je m'en sort pour faire de petites phrases par ci par là et quand j'ai un doute j'utilise un dictionnaire ou parfois un traduction quand je n'ai pas de dico sous la main. De plus certains mots sont des mots utilisés dans les livres de L.J. Smith.**

**Meg-bella: la réaction de Damon est dans ce chapitre en revanche le paragraphe cadeaux est dans celui d'après.**

**M: Pour Kat je dirais seulement hypothèse à vérifier dans ce chapitre.**

**Alissa21: Toute les réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

Damon et Elena étaient allés récupérer leur famille et leurs amis à l'aéroport de Florence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le couple tous eurent le souffle coupé par la beauté de la magnifique propriété. Alors que leurs invités partirent s'installer à l'étage, Damon et Elena se retrouvèrent seuls au salon.

«Je pensais que l'on pourrait annoncer ta grossesse le soir de Noël, songeait Damon en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

- Oui mais ce serrait méchant vis-à-vis de ta Maman, souligna Elena. La pauvre, la première chose qu'elle nous a fait - après m'avoir félicité pour mon livre – a été quand est-ce qu'elle aura un petit-enfant, et toi tu lui as répondu qu'elle en aura quand elle en aura au lieu de lui dire que je suis enceinte! Sans parler du regard suspicieux qu'elle m'a jeté en voyant que j'avais prit du poids. Je lui ai dit que j'avais forcé sur les glaces et les gâteaux mais elle n'a pas paru me croire sur parole. Le mieux c'est de le lui dire au moins à elle.

- Mais j'ai encore envie de profiter seul de la grossesse de ma femme, se justifia son époux. Alors laisse moi encore quelques jours princesse. Et puis à la seconde où tu auras dit que tu attends un bébé ma mère va nous pourrir, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte mon ange?

- Je sais mais c'est la meilleure belle mère que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir, dit-t-elle avec sincérité alors que son mari lui caressait tendrement le ventre. Et toi tu es le meilleur mari au monde.

- Et toi tu es la femme la plus parfaite, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Encore plus depuis que ton ventre commence à s'arrondir. Je te promets à toi et au bébé une vie entière de bonheur! Crois moi, cette fois je ne foirais pas tout Elena!

- Je sais, chuchota la jeune femme. Tu es vraiment adorable. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.»

A l'étage, Bonnie et Jeremy s'installaient. Le petit-frère d'Elena observait sa petite amie déballer ses affaires quand tout un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elena était mariée et elle avait maintenant sa propre maison qui l'attendait. Quand à Alaric, il allait emménager avec Marie le laissant seul dans l'immense demeure des Gilbert.

«Emménage à la maison, dit-t-il d'un ton assuré.

- Quoi? S'interloqua Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Oui, toi et moi on est ensemble depuis quatre ans et on a tout traversé ensemble, il est tant pour nous de passer à l'étape suivante, expliqua Jeremy. Tout le monde autour de nous fait des projets, évoluent. Sauf nous deux. Et je n'ai pas envie que l'on n'aille nulle part, je t'aime et je veux aussi que l'on construise quelque chose ensemble.

- Oh Jeremy, murmura sa petite amie émue par le discours du jeune homme. Je t'aime et oui je veux bien emménager avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.

- C'est ce que je veux Bonnie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une décision que je ne le suis de celle-ci.»

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en bas et tous s'apprêtaient à boire du champagne, tous excepté Elena ce qui n'échappa pas à sa belle-mère qui s'écria:

«Espèces de sales petits cachotiers! Quand est-ce que vous comptiez nous dire qu'Elena est enceinte? Et n'allez pas le nier, elle ne boit pas d'alcool sans parler du fait qu'elle a quelques kilos de plus que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu signe que sa grossesse est déjà avancée. Et n'allez pas me dire que c'est à cause des sucreries, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde! Alors quelle est la super explication qui justifie que vous n'ayez rien dit?

- T'es enceinte? S'écria Caroline alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Elena confirme les dires de Marie.

- Je suis enceinte c'est vrai et…

- Et je voulais égoïstement profité seul de la grossesse de ma femme, avoua Damon. Rassure toi Maman, on allait t'en parler. Pour Noël.

- Damon tu as envie de me tuer? Hurla sa mère. Me cacher la grossesse de ta femme! A moi, ta mère impatiente d'être grand-mère. Damon tu vas me tuer!

- Maman arrête de dire des bêtises! La gronda Damon qui détestait quand sa mère parlait de sa mort même pour plaisanter. Tu vas être grand-mère, ce n'est pas le plus important?

- Et dans combien de temps? S'enquit-t-elle impatiente.

- Sept mois, lui répondit sa belle-fille plus qu'heureuse. Dans sept mois.

- Ah dans sept mois! S'exclama Marie folle de joie. Et tout va bien? Je veux dire le bébé et toi vous allez bien?

- Oui tout va bien, la rassura Elena.

- Maman tu as fini avec ton interrogatoire? Demanda son fils ainé un peu fatigué par le jeu d'inspecteur de sa mère.

- Mais je ne fais rien de mal! Protesta-t-elle. Je m'intéresse seulement à ma belle-fille et à mon futur petit-enfant que j'adore déjà! »

Plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'Elena remettait le dossier concernant la fille de Katherine à celle-ci, Marie prit son fils ainé à part pour de lui annoncer sa relation avec Alaric et son emménagement avec celui-ci. Contrairement à ce que sa mère croyait Damon avait bien prit les choses.

« Tu te fous de moi là? S'écria Damon. Sérieusement tu croyais que je n'avais rien remarqué? Maman, Ric et toi ça crève les yeux! Et c'est un type bien, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter qu'il soit mauvais avec toi ou qu'il te rende malheureuse, s'il t'aime c'est le plus important. Même si c'est bizarre. Très bizarre. C'est Ric! Au fait Stefan il est au courant?

- Oui et il l'a bien prit. J'ai de la chance d'avoir deux fils aussi merveilleux que vous deux.

- Non c'est Steffy et moi qui avons de la chance de t'avoir Maman.

- Mon adorable et terrible petit Damon qui va bientôt être papa je t'adore, déclara sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore aussi Maman.»

Pourtant plus tard dans la soirée, Damon ne pu s'empêcher d'aller discuter avec Alaric.

«Elle n'est pas si forte qu'elle veut bien le montrer, dit-t-il à son ami. Elle en a pas mal bavé avec Giuseppe, et c'est un euphémisme! Aujourd'hui elle mérite d'être heureuse.

- Je sais tout ça Damon, le rassura Alaric. Et je ne lui ferrais aucun mal.

- Tu l'aimes? L'interrogea Damon. Je sais que cette conversation est très bizarre, tout comme la situation mais dis moi juste si tu aimes vraiment ma mère.

- Evidemment! Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui passais tout mon temps à jouer avec le cœur des femmes que je rencontrais, lui fit remarquer Alaric de manière amicale.

- Ouais bon passons, grogna Damon. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne lui ferras pas de mal.

- Je sais. Et c'est normal, c'est ta mère.»

Le lendemain matin, alors que Marie, Alaric, Damon et Elena prenaient le petit déjeuner ils virent rentrer Katherine telle une furie qui cherchait Stefan et qui semblait très remontée contre lui. Après avoir exigée de savoir où le jeune homme se trouvait, elle monta le retrouver à l'étage et commença à lui hurler dessus:

«Stefan Salvatore je vais te tuer! Je vais te torturer puis te tuer dans les pires souffrances possibles et inimaginables!

- Ok. Kat qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il confus mais en restant calme.

- Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée j'étais encore nauséeuse alors comme j'en avais marre je suis allée chez le médecin et devine quoi? Je suis enceinte! S'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.

- Tu es…

- Rêve pas trop Stefan, je te l'ai dis je ne veux pas d'un sale mioche, jouer à la maman ce n'est pas mon truc!

- Katherine non! Hurla Stefan en comprenant où sa compagne voulait en venir. Je t'aime et je sais que tu as peur d'avoir ce bébé mais il est dans ton ventre, il existe.

- Il … , bredouilla Katherine un peu confuse. Je rentre à la maison.

- A Mystic Falls? Kat reste, tu ne vas rentrer à la maison maintenant, tout le monde est ici et tu ne dois pas rester seule en ce moment.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur que je fasse un truc dingue? Cria la jeune femme.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu es un peu perdue et je ne veux pas te laisser seule en ce moment, répondit son compagnon. Je sais que ce tu as vécu avec ta fille a été difficile pour toi et que tu en souffres encore mais Katherine même si ce n'était pas prévu, tu es enceinte!

- Ne fait pas ça! Ordonna Katherine en sentant la main de Stefan sur son ventre. Je pars. Laisse moi Stefan.»

Dérouté par la réaction froide de sa compagne, Stefan n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune femme avait déjà roulé en boule quelques vêtements et quittait la maison. Quelques minutes après le départ remarqué de Katherine, Damon venait rejoindre son frère cadet.

«C'est quoi le problème cette fois? Demanda l'ainé des Salvatore inquiet pour son petit frère.

- Kat est enceinte, déclara Stefan. Mais elle ne veut pas du bébé.

- Et toi tu le veut, comprit Damon en voyant Stefan désespéré. Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin?

- Sa fille, répondit son frère. Elle aurait l'impression de l'abandonner de nouveau.

- Ouais mais en attendant c'est toi qui paye le pots cassés! Ralla son ainé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Aller la chercher, répondit automatiquement Stefan. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille.

- Stefan si tu as un problème tu ...

- Je t'appelle, le coupa son cadet en partant. Je sais Damon.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Que pensez vous de l'emménagement de Bonnie et Jeremy ensemble? Et de la manière dont Marie découvre la grossesse de sa belle-fille? Et évidemment de Katherine? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre?**

**Bises et à demain ou après demain pour la suite.**

**Amandine.**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et voici leurs réponses:**

**Lucie96:**** Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas pu laisser de commentaires hier. C'est vrai que Damon est toujours au courant de tout, il fouine, espionne les gens ou tout simplement les observe. Marie est pareille dans le sens qu'elle a juste eu à regarder Elena pour se douter qu'elle est enceinte et en voyant que sa belle-fille ne buvait pas d'alcool ses soupçons ont été confirmés. Concernant Katherine tu sauras la réponses dans ce chapitre mais avant je te mets en garde, Kat va être plutôt vulnérable dans ce chapitre et dans ceux qui suivent (tu sauras pourquoi dés ce chapitre).**

**Alissa21:**** Et oui tu avais deviner pour Kat, c'est la dernière intrigue de l'histoire après c'est vraiment la clôture.**

**jessy1256:**** Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**02melanienie:**** Concernant Jeremy et Bonnie, comme tu l'as dit c'est bien qu'il y ait un peu de stabilité dans sa vie mais surtout je ne voulais pas le laisser seul dans sa grande maison d'où l'emménagement de Bonnie dans la maison Gilbert. Concernant la grossesse d'Elena, rien ne peux rester secret chez les Salvatore, Damon fouine, Marie fait à peu près la même chose ou bien elle observe les gens… bref secret et Salvatore sont deux mots incompatibles ensemble. Concernant Katherine, elle va se monter vulnérable (ce qui me semblait juste après tout ce qu'elle a vécu en Bulgarie avec sa fille et parce qu'elle est humaine). Mais ne t'inquiète pas à la fin on retrouvera la Katherine que l'on connais (c'est la seule chose que je peux te dire sur le dénouement de mon histoire). Concernant la phrase «Mon adorable et terrible petit Damon qui va bientôt être papa je t'adore», je ne sais pas trop comment elle m'est venu en fait j'écrivais et elle est sortie comme ça. Marie adore son fils et elle est fière de lui. Damon étant Damon, terrible lui va bien et le «qui va devenir papa» montre à quel point elle est fière de lui et heureuse de devenir grand-mère. En fait cette phrase montre tout ce que Marie ressent à ce moment là. J'ai plutôt tendance à être modeste et humble, et je me rabaisse presque constamment mais sur ce coup là je suis plutôt fière de moi. Et non je ne vous laisserais pas sur la fin c'est promis il y aura une scène maternité.**

**Meg-bella:**** Concernant les cadeaux, je n'en ai pas écrit quinze tonnes comme on dit, j'ai juste insister sur ceux qu'a offert Marie à Elena afin de la soudoyer un peu pour avoir un petit-enfant. Concernant Katherine, je ne veux absolument pas lancer de débats sur l'avortement, ce n'est pas du tout mon but c'est juste que c'est Katherine, elle peut-être cruelle, blessante, sans cœur et sans pitié et elle a vraiment été monstrueuse avec ce pauvre Stefan qui va tout de même la chercher et qui va essayer de la ramener. Mais sa réaction est plutôt compréhensible et tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre et surtout tu sauras ce qu'elle va faire. **

**Mise en garde avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre, comme je le disais le comportement de Katherine change et elle deviens vulnérable, donc ça peut surprendre, choquer ou peut-être même révolter mais ce n'est que temporaire, d'ici la fin de l'histoire Katherine redeviendra la Katherine que l'on connaît tous. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même.**

**Amandine3869.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

Cela faisait deux heures qu'Elena, Damon et leurs invités se baladaient dans les rues de Florence en profitant pour faire du shopping.

«Parfait, s'écria Marie en voyant un immense ours en peluche. C'est parfait ma petite-fille ou mon petit-fils adoré.

- Stop! Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez déjà tous assez fait de shopping pour ce bébé? Souligna la future maman.

- J'ai attendu près d'un siècle et demi pour devenir grand-mère, se défendit sa belle-mère.

- Et moi j'adore faire du shopping, renchérit Caroline.

- Tu es ma sœur et ton bébé est mon neveu ou ma nièce, se justifia Jérémy.

- Ma meilleure amie, rajouta Bonnie. Et je compte lui ensorceler sa gourmette pour le ou la protéger du surnaturel en attendant que ce bébé soit assez grand pour porter la bague de John. Et puis comme ça pendant ce temps Ric peut la garder.

- C'est adorable Bonnie, murmura Elena au bord des larmes. En attendant à part Bonnie qui a une vraie bonne raison, vous en trouvez tous une pour gâter mon bébé qui n'est même pas encore né!

- Tu n'avais pas comprit que notre enfant était attendu tel un messie, rigola Damon en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Si je le constate.»

En attendant son avion Katherine avait décidé de regarder le dossier que lui avait donné Elena. En l'ouvrant elle constata que ce dossier concernait sa fille. Katherine l'observait essayant d'être le plus froide possible ne souhaitant pas céder aux larmes qui s'emparaient d'elle lorsqu'elle repensait à cette enfant qu'elle avait mise au monde il y a tellement longtemps et qui lui manquait toujours tout autant. Même en devenant vampire, elle avait toujours aimé ce bébé qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. En lisant les pages, Katherine céda à ses larmes en voyant que son enfant n'avait pas eu la vie facile dans son orphelinat. Elle se sentait à la fois malheureuse, coupable et en colère. Malheureuse de n'avoir jamais connu sa fille, malheureuse que celle-ci ait eu une sale enfance, coupable de l'avoir abandonné sans se battre pour l'avoir, coupable d'avoir été une fille obéissante, sans parler de cette colère qu'elle ressentait à l'encontre de son défunt père qui l'avait séparé de son bébé.

« Katherine ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Stefan en fonçant vers elle. Tu te sens mal?

- Je … Son enfance était malheureuse, réussit à lui confier sa compagne.

- Ta fille! Comprit Stefan en voyant les papiers que tenait sa petite-amie.

- Oui, chuchota Katherine.

- Mais regarde après elle a plutôt été heureuse, tenta de la réconforter son petit ami alors que la jeune femme restait silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Je l'aime tellement, finit-t-elle par murmurer.

- Je sais c'était ta fille, c'est normal.

- Non, enfin oui, mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parlais, confia Katherine qui luttait contre ses larmes. Je parlais du bébé. J'essaye de ne rien ressentir pour lui mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal ou qu'on me l'enlève. Je ne veux pas le perdre comme j'ai perdu sa sœur. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose …

- Je sais Kat mais il ne lui arrivera rien, lui promis Stefan. Il n'arrivera rien à notre bébé!

- Tu n'en sais rien Stefan! Toi et moi nous nous sommes fait beaucoup d'ennemis durant notre vie de vampire, si l'un d'eux décidait de s'en prendre à notre bébé ça me tuerait!

- Personne, jamais ne s'en prendra à notre bébé, déclara fermement le jeune homme. Je ne les laisserais pas faire.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus, avoua Katherine. Si en voulant le protéger tu meurs, ce ne seras pas mieux: je me retrouverais seule avec le bébé et je n'y arriverais pas. Je suis déjà suffisamment terrorisée de lui faire moi même du mal et si je devais m'en occuper seule … Je n'y arriverais pas Stefan! Toute ma vie j'aurais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Katherine ça va aller, l'apaisait Stefan. Je serais toujours là pour toi et notre enfant. Regarde cette bague, elle m'a toujours protégée et elle me protégera toujours.

- Quoi? Elle ne te protégeait que lorsque tu étais vampire maintenant elle n'a plus aucune valeur.

- Détrompe toi, déclara son petit-ami. Elena a fait ré ensorcelé la bague de Damon pour qu'elle le protège maintenant du surnaturel, et mon frère en grand-frère parano et surprotecteur m'a trainé dés le lendemain chez Bonnie pour s'occuper de la mienne. Et à la seconde où notre bébé sera né je demanderai à Bonnie d'ensorceler un bijou pour lui ou elle.

- Elle ne le ferra pas, murmura Katherine. Elle ne le ferra pas parce qu'elle me déteste. Tout le monde me déteste.

- C'est faux Kat, la contredit son compagnon. Elena et Damon qui devraient te haïr sont allés en Bulgarie pour toi, ma mère constate que tu fais des efforts et hier soir Caroline et toi avez rigolé comme si tu ne l'avais jamais tué. Quand aux autres ils t'acceptent tous maintenant. Bonnie y comprit.

- Ils me tolèrent ce n'est pas la même chose! Rectifia sa compagne. Ça ne veut pas dire que Bonnie va nous ensorceler un bijou pour protéger le bébé.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle le ferra, déclara-t-il fermement en posant délicatement sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne. Sûr et certain. Il n'arrivera rien à notre bébé Kat! Tu as compris?

- J'ai peur Stefan, lui confia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ou que quelqu'un lui fasse de mal, qu'on me le prenne ou vivre avec cette peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose!

- Katherine tout ira bien, lui dit Stefan en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne. Personne ne ferras de mal à ce bébé ou ne te le prendra, je te le promets. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant que dirais-tu d'une séance shopping? Lui proposa son compagnon qui voulait lui changer les idées.

- Tu détestes le shopping, souligna la jeune femme.

- Oui mais toi tu adores ça, lui sourit Stefan.

- Alors allons-y, dit-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.»

Le soir du vingt-quatre décembre, le calme était revenu. Stefan avait ramené Katherine la veille et il gérait les peurs de sa compagne et ils avaient décidé de parler dés leur retour de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Quand Marie avait entendu qu'elle allait être grand-mère à un mois et demi d'intervalles, ses fils ont cru qu'elle n'allait pas arriver à se calmer tellement elle était heureuse. Evidemment la mère des Salvatore n'était pas fane de Katherine et préférait de loin Elena, mais ses petits-enfants qui n'étaient même pas encore nés étaient devenus le centre du monde pour elle. Et ce soir, soir de Noël, tous faisaient la fête en attendant de regarder les diapositives des séjours de Damon et Elena. Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde regardait les photos de Paris, de Cannes et de Monaco que commentaient Damon et Elena passant tous ensemble une agréable soirée et un Noël parfait. Marie avait veillé à offrir des cadeaux à tous, énormément de cadeaux qui avaient satisfait tout le monde.

«Tu ne trouves pas que tu as un peu exagéré? Fit remarquer Elena à sa belle-mère. Tu as vu tout ce que tu m'as offert!

- Non je n'ai pas exagéré, j'ai juste vu les choses en grand! Répliqua sérieusement Marie.

- Ta belle-mère voulait te soudoyer pour avoir des petits-enfants! Plaisanta Alaric.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! S'écria-t-elle donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son compagnon faisant mine d'être fâchée contre celui-ci. Ne l'écoute pas Elena! Damon et toi m'avez manqué c'est tout. Et bien sûr je suis plus que ravie à l'idée d'être grand-mère!

- Je sais, rigola Elena. Je sais Marie. Tout le monde le sait. Mais sérieusement, des bijoux, des vêtements, des chaussures, des sacs de grands créateurs, des chèques cadeau et un weekend dans un spa! C'est vraiment beaucoup trop Marie!

- Ce n'est rien du tout. J'aime bien faire du shopping pour les gens que j'aime et les gâter pour Noël! Se justifia Marie.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**Je poste la suite tout de suite.**

**Amandine.**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

Deux mois et demi après les fêtes de fin d'année, Damon et Elena étaient de retour à Mystic Falls. A peine avaient-t-ils déposés leur bagages que Marie était chez eux venant prendre des nouvelles de sa belle-fille_._

«Je vais bien Marie, la rassura Elena. Où plutôt _on_ va bien.

- Le bébé doit bouger maintenant? S'enquit Marie.

- Oh que oui, rigolait sa belle-fille. Ça pour bouger il ou elle bouge! Le digne fils ou la digne fille de son père! Ce bébé ne reste pas en place un seconde! Tu veux le sentir?

- Je peux?

- Si je te le propose, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Elena alors que sa belle-mère sentait le bébé donner de coups. Tu vois il n'arrête pas une seule seconde!

- Comme son père, confia Marie. Autant Stefan était calme que Damon n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde de me donner des coups.

- C'est tout Damon! Rigola Elena. Agité en permanence!

- Et tu as pensé à prendre un rendez-vous chez un gynécologue, tu dois bientôt passer une échographie? Reprit la mère de Damon.

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous dans un mois, lui répondit sa belle-fille.

- Et oui Maman tu sauras dans quelle couleur de layettes investir, la taquina Damon qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Damon! Le réprimanda sa mère. Il s'agit de mon premier petit-enfant, j'ai envie de le gâter au maximum.

- L'excuse! Railla son fils. Et pour celui de Stefan c'est quoi ton excuse?

- C'est son premier bébé et mon second petit-enfant!

- Evidemment.

- Au fait, c'est quoi tout ces colis? Demanda Marie.

- Les cadeaux de Damon, répondit Elena. Pour le bébé et pour moi.

- A ce que je vois mon grand-garçon te gâte, constata sa belle-mère fière de son fils. C'est bien, je suis fière de toi Damon. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien et je suis contente d'être là pour le voir. Et pour pouvoir voir mes petits-enfants!

- Ça je crois que tout Mystic Falls est au courant! Lui fit remarquer son fils en rigolant.

- Ne te moque pas Damon! Le gronda sa mère. Elena que fais-tu demain?

- Rien pourquoi?

- Je t'emmène à Richmond faire du shopping. Je serais là à dix heures pétantes! Déclara fermement sa belle-mère. Et interdiction de protester.

- Je ne proteste pas, dit Elena. J'adore faire du shopping pour le bébé.

- Elle est pire que moi quand il s'agit du bébé! Plaisanta son mari.

- Damon! S'écria son épouse faisant semblant d'être en colère contre lui.

- Poussin ne contrarie pas ta femme! Le réprimanda sérieusement Marie. Au fait tiens Elena. (Elle lui tendit une boite à bijoux dans laquelle il y avait quelques colliers, des bracelets ou encore des boucles d'oreilles). Ce sont les seuls bijoux que j'ai gardé; j'ai vendu tout ceux que cet enfoiré de Giuseppe m'avait offert et je n'ai gardé que ceux qui me venaient de ma mère. Aujourd'hui je te les donne.

- Marie c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter!

- Oh que si! Je n'ai pas eu de fille et je suis morte quand mes fils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ressusciter et voir mon Damon se marier et les voir lui et Stefan devenir père. Et je ne te les donnerais pas si je ne t'appréciais pas, et apprécier est un euphémisme! Je t'adore Elena, tu es un peu comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu. En plus si c'est une petite-fille que tu attends tu pourras les lui donner quand elle seras grande. Et si c'est un petit-garçon, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!

- Décidément tu ne perds pas le nord! Lui reprocha son fils sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et en plus tu fais pleurer ma femme!

- C'est à cause de ses hormones Damon! Elena ça va, ce n'est rien, c'est juste quelques bijoux que je t'offre. Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir.

- C'est que c'est tellement gentil, murmura sa belle-fille en larmes.

- Tu ignorais que j'étais un ange? Déclara Marie avec orgueil, orgueil qu'avait hérité Damon ce qui fit sourire sa belle-fille. Voilà j'aime mieux te voir sourire! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai Katherine à la maison qui refait la décoration du salon, du jardin et qui travail sur l'aménagement de deux chambres et d'une salle de jeu pour mes petits-enfants. La pauvre elle est tellement paniquée à cause de sa grossesse qu'on essaye tous de l'occuper un peu pour qu'elle se détende. Aujourd'hui on doit choisir des meubles et je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt douée quand il s'agit de décoration et d'aménagement. Sinon n'oublie pas Elena, demain dix heures.

- Demain dix heures, confirma la jeune femme. Et Marie! Merci.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien Elena! Poussin je suis vraiment très fière de toi. Bon à demain tous les deux.»

En rentrant chez elle, Marie s'installa dans le bureau d'Alaric avec Katherine pour choisir ses meubles.

«Regarde les téléviseurs que j'ai sélectionné, lui montra Katherine. Alaric a dit qu'il voulait un grand écran pour pouvoir organisé des soirées match mais il n'a pas préciser le nombre de pouces alors j'en ai sélectionné quatre à plus de cent centimètres. Un cent-neuf centimètres, un cent-dix-sept centimètres, un cent-vingt-sept centimètres et pour le dernier j'ai vraiment vu grand, puisque je t'ai sélectionné un cent-cinquante-deux centimètres. Qu'importe lesquelles tu choisis, le vendeur m'a promis qu'ils te seront livrés dans vingt-quatre heures et qu'il te ferra vingt pourcent de remise sur chaque télévision.

- Ça c'est bien négocier, la félicita Marie. Va pour le cent-cinquante deux centimètres, Ric ne pourra pas se plaindre qu'il est trop petit! Prend la même pour la salle de jeu des enfants.

- Et encore il est plus petit que celui de mon salon où celui d'Elena et Damon, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme. Au sujet de la salle de jeu, je pensais qu'on pourrait y faire peindre une fresque Disney. Les enfants adorent cet univers, et Stefan m'a dit qu'Elena avait une collection impressionnante de films Disney, donc je pense que mon neveu ou ma nièce les connaitra par cœur.

- Le fresque Disney est parfaite. D'ailleurs il faudra aller dans un de leur parc avec les enfants. Celui de Paris par exemple. En plus ça me permettrait de retourner dans mon pays d'origine.

- Un parc, il y a trop de monde dans un parc, paniqua Katherine.

- Calme toi Katherine, tentait de l'apaiser sa belle-mère. Crois moi je sais ce que tu ressens, tu adores ce bébé qui grandit à l'intérieur de toi et tu veux le protéger de tout, mais tu ne pourras pas. Il lui arrivera de se faire mal et tu n'y pourras rien. En revanche je sais que tu prendras bien soin de ce bébé, j'ai confiance en toi pour ça.

- Tu as confiance en moi? Après tout ce que j'ai fait?

- J'ai bien vu que tu fais de efforts pour te faire accepter et j'ai vu à quel point tu rends mon fils heureux et à quel point tu adores mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille, alors oui j'ai confiance en toi pour l'aimer et le protéger comme il se doit, lui avoua Marie.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas bu? S'enquit Katherine inquiète par la gentillesse de sa belle-mère. Tu viens de dire que tu avais confiance en moi pour m'occuper de ce bébé alors que moi-même je ne fais pas confiance.

- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas toute seule. Stefan est là et la famille aussi, la rassura sa belle-mère. Tout ira bien.

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Je suis peut-être bourrée de défauts mais il y deux ou trois choses pour lesquelles je suis douée; entre autre écouter les gens et les aider s'ils en ont de besoin, lui confia Marie. Toi y comprit.»

Le lendemain, Marie et Elena se trouvaient dans un grand centre commercial de Richmond dévalisant les boutiques pour enfants. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans un énième magasin, un groupe d'adolescentes interpela Elena.

«Excusez nous, mais vous êtes bien Elena Salvatore? Demanda l'une d'entre elles. L'auteure de _The Vampire Diaries_?

- Heu oui, bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Désolées de vous déranger mais on a lu votre livre et on l'a tout simplement adoré, continua la fille.

- Comme tout le monde, ma belle-fille est best-seller! Déclara Marie fière d'Elena.

-La maman des frères Salvatore, dirent les quatre adolescentes en même temps. On adore vraiment _The Vampire Diaries_ et on voulait savoir si vous vouliez bien nous signer des autographes.

- Bien sur, leur souria Elena. Quels sont vos noms?

- Elle c'est Molly, voici Hilary et Beth et moi c'est Deenna, dit la fille. Au fait c'est vrai que vous avez signé pour une quadrilogie et deux trilogies?

- Et que votre livre va être adapté en série TV? Demanda Beth.

- Et que vous allez écrire deux trilogies sur l'adaptation télévisuelle? S'enquit Molly.

- Et aussi que vous allez écrire une trilogie sur des sorcières? Continua Hilary.

- Oui mais comment vous savez tout ça? S'interloqua Elena.

- C'est votre mari qui gère votre site internet et il parle de votre actualité et tout, expliqua Beth.

- Oui et comme il gère mes contrats, c'est la personne idéale pour gérer le site, déclara la jeune femme. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas le temps de regarder très souvent l'évolution du site mais a ce que je peux constater Damon fait du bon boulot!

- Ouais et il vous adore ça se voit, répliqua Deenna envieuse de la relation de Damon et d'Elena. J'adorais que me copain soit autant amoureux de moi que votre mari ne l'est de vous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tôt ou tard tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut, la rassura gentiment l'auteure. Tenez.

- Au fait à qui vous avez vendu les droits de _Vampire Diaries_? Demanda Hilary en changeant de sujet.

- À Kevin Williamson et Julie Plec. Pour la CW.

- Le créateur de _Dawson_ et la productrice de _Kyle XY_? S'étranglait presque Deenna.

- Ce Kevin Williamson et cette Julie Plec là, confia la future maman. Les seuls et unique.

- Waouh trop la classe, souffla l'adolescente admirative. Au fait merci madame Salvatore.

- Appelez moi Elena. Et tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Waouh ma belle-fille la super star, rigola Marie.

- Super star ou pas je m'en fiche, ce qui m'importe c'est d'être une super maman, lui confia Elena.

- Et tu le seras! Déclara sa belle-mère sûre d'elle. Au fait vous avez pensé à des prénoms?

- Non pas vraiment. A vrai dire on attend de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, annonça la jeune femme.»

En rentrant chez elle, Elena avait fouillé toutes les pièces de sa maison à la recherche de son mari mais elle ne le trouva pas. Ce n'est qu'en s'installant dans le salon qu'elle découvrit un post-it sur lequel il y avait écrit «Urgence en ville. Ne t'inquiété pas. Je vous aime le bébé et toi. Bisous. Damon.» La jeune femme n'était pas bête et savait très bien ce qu'urgence en ville signifiait: vampires. Et même si son mari lui demandait de ne pas s'inquiéter, même si elle savait qu'il portait sa bague et qu'il ne risquait rien, Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Sentant son anxiété, ses chiens vinrent s'allonger à ses côtés et attendirent avec elle que Damon rentre deux heures plus tard.

«Tu vas bien? S'enquit-t-elle en larmes à cause de son inquiétude.

- Je vais bien princesse, la rassura son mari. Je vais bien.

- Vous l'avez eu?

- Oui Elena, tout va bien. Rassure toi, il n'y a plus de méchant vampire en ville.

- J'ai eu si peur, confia Elena en larmes.

- Je sais mon ange mais je vais bien, l'apaisa son époux. Je vais bien et j'irais toujours bien grâce à toi. Et quoi qu'il arrive je rentrerais toujours à la maison. Tu veux savoir pourquoi: parce que j'ai une magnifique femme et bientôt un enfant qui comptent sur moi, et je te l'ai déjà dit ce coup là je ne foirerai rien Elena. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Que pensez vous de Katherine? Et de Marie qui se montre gentille avec elle? J'espère que ça ne vous a pas fait trop bizarre? Et oui j'ai fait un très gros clin d'œil aux livres, à l'auteur, à la série et aux producteurs de la série ainsi qu'à The Secret Circle. D'ailleurs que pensez vous d'Elena best seller?**

**La suite paraitra demain.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Voilà le chapitre 30 mais avant réponses à vos reviews.**

**Alissa21: ****Merci pour ta review et heureuse que les chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que ce chapitre (le dernier demain je poste l'épilogue) te plaira aussi.**

**02melanienie:**** Ce n'est absolument pas grave que tu n'aies pas laissé deux reviews, je te remercie d'en avoir laissé une. En tout cas je suis ravie que le côté vulnérable de Katherine ne t'ait pas déstabilisée et qu'au contraire il t'ait plu. Concernant les bijoux ensorcelés ils sont réservés à la famille Gilbert et à la famille Salvatore, Bonnie ne va pas en faire à tout Mystic Falls, mais pour les enfants Salvatore comme l'a dit Katherine elle et Stefan se sont fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans leur vie de vampire et Damon étant Damon il a du se faire plus d'ennemis que d'amis donc il faut mieux que les enfants soient protégés au maximum. Le passage sur Elena était clin d'œil à toutes les personnes qui font que TVD existe et au début de la série où Elena dit qu'elle aime écrire et qu'elle y sous-entend qu'elle aimerait bien en faire son métier. Non le passage sur le vampire de la ville était juste comme ça pour montrer l'inquiétude d'Elena. Il reste ce chapitre et l'épilogue qui sont plutôt familiale. Et pour répondre à ta review sur **_**Le Choix de Caroline**_**, je suis ravie que l'OS t'ait plu (et je te remercie d'être aller le lire), c'était normal pour moi que Caroline soit entourée de ses proches. J'avais bien dit que j'allais l'écrire cet OS!**

**Lucie96:**** Contente que ça t'ait plu, Marie fait toujours dans la démesure pour sa famille tu verras à l'épilogue. Et concernant Marie et Kat, Katherine est paniquée et Stefan travaille donc Marie l'a embauché et s'occupe d'elle. Comme tu avais pu le constater, la maman des Salvatore est très observatrice et elle a bien vu que Kat n'est pas rassurée et qu'elle adore son bébé donc Marie lui tend un peu la main, néanmoins elle préfère et préférera toujours Elena (la preuve elle lui a donné les bijoux de sa mère). **

**Meg-bella:**** Katherine et la décoration ça dure jusqu'à l'épilogue. Concernant les bébés, réponses dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

Un mois plus tard, Damon et Elena étaient chez le gynécologue de la jeune femme afin qu'elle passe son échographie et qu'ils découvrent le sexe de leur enfant.

«Calme toi un peu, lui murmura Elena alors que le médecin installait l'échographe. Dans quelques minutes, nous saurons si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

- Impatients à ce que j'entends, constata le docteur en entendant la jeune femme parler du bébé. Alors allons-y. Vous avez une préférence?

- Non, répondit Elena qui ne s'était même pas posé la question. Et toi Damon?

- Non plus, répondit son mari. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ma femme et mon bébé aillent bien.

- Et ils font bien, répondit le docteur après à peine une minute d'examen. Regardez votre bébé.

- Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon? S'enquit la jeune femme impatiente.

- Une petite fille.

- Une fille? On va avoir une petite fille! S'extasia Damon. Elena on va avoir une petite fille!

- Oui une petite fille, souriait sa femme aux anges et aux bord des larmes. On va avoir une fille!»

Puis le médecin fit les dernières recommandations au couple avant de les laisser partir annoncer la nouvelle à leur proche. Elena et Damon filèrent chez Marie et Alaric où ils étaient attendus pour un repas familial. Evidement la première question que posa la mère du jeune homme fut s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon.

«C'est une fille! Lui annonça Damon plus qu'heureux.

- Une petite-fille! Enfin! S'extasia Marie. Je vous adore ton frère et toi mais il était tant qu'il y ait des petites Salvatore! Et j'ai plein de projets pour ma petite-fille adorée!

- En tout cas félicitation! Déclara Alaric en serrant Elena dans ses bras alors que Katherine et Stefan venait d'entrer.

- Et vous deux! Dit Marie à l'attention de son cadet et sa compagne. Vous avez intérêt à demander au médecin de Katherine le sexe de votre bébé! Je veux savoir!

- Evidemment Maman, la rassura Stefan. Tu nous vois attendre? En plus Kat est plus qu'impatiente à l'idée de décorer la chambre du bébé. Au fait et vous deux, fille ou garçon?

- Fille! Annonça Elena. Et Marie, tu n'aurais pas de la glace, je meurs de faim.

- Oh bien sur, j'en ai à la vanille, au chocolat, à la praline et aux cookies, prend celle que tu veux, lui dit sa belle-mère. Toute même!

- Tu ne devrais pas lui dire ça! La mise en garde Damon. En ce moment ma femme ne carbure qu'à la glace, qu'au chocolat, qu'aux gâteaux et autres sucreries en tout genre.

- Poussin elle est enceinte, laisse la manger ce qu'elle veut!

- Ouais ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tout Florence à trois heures du matin pour trouver de la glace, de la chantilly et du chocolat! Fit mine de raller son fils.

- Damon je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée, se justifia sa femme en revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une énorme coupe de glace.

- Je rigolais princesse. Je te l'ai dit, s'il faut qu'en plein milieu de la nuit j'aille te chercher un truc complètement dingue, j'irais te le chercher. Je t'aime toi et le bébé, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en déposant tendrement sa main sur le ventre arrondit de sa femme. Et rien n'est trop beau pour vous deux.

- Je t'aime tellement.»

Chez eux Damon et Elena étaient installés dans leur salon aux côtés de leurs animaux et la jeune femme aborda le sujet de prénom.

«Comment est-ce qu'on va l'appeler? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ma princesse, que dirais-tu de Miranda ou de Jenna? Proposa son mari. Ce serait une bonne manière de leur rendre hommage, tu ne trouves pas?

- Miranda dans ce cas, déclara Elena. J'adorais Jenna mais Miranda était ma mère tu comprends?

- Oui, et puis on aura qu'à avoir une autre fille après et l'appeler Jenna! Déclara Damon.

- Oui, rigola sa femme face à la légèreté des paroles de son époux.

- Pleins d'autres bébés!

- J'ai toujours voulu une famille nombreuse, lui confia-t-elle avant d'en revenir au prénom du bébé. Et pourquoi pas Marie comme deuxième prénom?

- Ma mère va être dingue! Mais d'accord.

- Je t'aime toi!

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur! Lui murmura amoureusement Damon en caressant le ventre de sa femme. Toi aussi je t'aime bébé Miranda! On dirait que notre fille apprécie son prénom!

- Tu parles, notre fille bouge tout le temps Damon, lui fit remarquer sa femme.

- C'est bien, au moins elle te rappelle qu'elle est là et qu'elle va bien, déclara son mari.

- Oui mais parfois j'aimerais bien qu'elle se repose un peu, ça me reposerait aussi par la même occasion! Lui confia son épouse.

- Je sais princesse, je sais.»

…

Quelques semaines plus tard, Marie était de nouveau aux anges en apprenant qu'elle allait avoir une autre petite-fille.

«Calme toi un peu Maman, dit Stefan.

- Mais je suis calme, répondit Marie plus qu'agitée. Au fait comment vous allez l'appeler cette petite puce?

- Katerina, lui confia son fils. C'est le vrai prénom de Katherine.

- Je sais. Et comment va-t-elle?

- Elle se repose, elle a passé une mauvaise nuit, expliqua son fils. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe plus sa panique grandie, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour elle Steffy, le rassura sa mère. Tu ne peux pas faire plus. Tu verras quand elle aura la petite Katerina tout ira mieux.

- Tu crois? Lui demanda son fils peu rassuré.

- J'en suis sûre.

- J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle reste toujours dans cet état d'anxiété, confia Stefan. J'aimerais tellement retrouver la Katherine pleine de vie, qui n'a peur de rien, autoritaire et narcissique.

- Je sais, sourit Marie. Je sais Stefan, et Katherine le sait elle aussi même si elle ne va pas bien elle se rend compte de tout ce que tu fais pour elle et je suis sûre que ça l'aide.

- Il faut qu'elle aille mieux, déclara Stefan plus qu'inquiet pour sa compagne. Si elle ne le fait pour moi qu'elle le fasse pour Katerina.

- Et elle ira mieux quand elle comprendra que Katerina ne risque rien.

- J'espère que tu as raison, je l'espère sincèrement.»

…

A la maternité de Mystic Falls, Damon et Elena profitaient de leur bébé avant l'arrivée de leur famille et de leurs amis.

«Elle est magnifique, murmura la jeune Maman admirative face à sa fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Sublime même!

- Comme sa Maman, déclara amoureusement son mari.

- Je te signal qu'elle a tes yeux! Lui fit remarquer sa femme.

- Alors notre fille est aussi belle que ses parents! Déclara-t-il avec sa légendaire arrogance. Miranda Marie Salvatore tu es la plus belle des petites filles, la plus belle de tous les bébés même!

- Damon Salvatore, ne rend pas notre fille aussi arrogante que toi! Plaisanta Elena. Mais ton Papa a raison, tu es la plus belle du monde entier ma chérie. Et Papa et Maman t'aiment plus que tout au monde Miranda. Damon tu réalises qu'on a un bébé?

- Oui. Non. A vrai-dire j'ai parfois un peu de mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année, lui confia son mari.

- On viens de vivre une année de dingue c'est vrai mais cette année a été la meilleure de toute ma vie!

- Tout comme celles qui suivront madame Salvatore, lui promit amoureusement Damon. Souviens toi je t'ai promis une vie de bonheur Elena et je compte tenir parole. Miranda et toi vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Je vous aime tellement!

- Je t'aime mon cœur, sourit son épouse. Et bébé Miranda aussi t'aime. N'est-ce pas ma petite princesse? Ah oui, je parle de ton Papa et tu ouvres tes beaux yeux ma puce! En souriant qui plus est! Et bien tiens va un peu dans ses bras musclés comme ça Maman peut se reposer.

- Ma princesse tu devrais éviter de parler de mes bras musclés si tu ne veux pas que Miranda ait un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans neuf mois! Déclara Damon la voix remplit de sous-entendus.

- Damon je viens d'accoucher! Le réprimanda sa femme. Laisse moi un peu m'en remettre et profiter de mon bébé avant qu'on en mette un autre en route.

- Je sais, je tiens notre fille dans mes bras je te rappelle, répliqua son mari avec sarcasme. Mais tu sais ce que l'on dit: famille nombreuse, famille heureuse! Au fait mon cœur j'ai un petit cadeau toi et Miranda.

- Encore!

- Tiens ouvre le, dit-t-il en lui tendant une boite.

- Oh c'est trop mignon! S'exclama Elena en voyant deux bracelets identiques. Approche Miranda que je puisse lui passer le sien au poignet. En tout cas ils sont magnifiques, merci mon cœur!

- Toc toc, dit Marie en rentrant accompagné d'Alaric. Alors est-ce que je peux voir ma petite-fille adorée?

- Tu peux même la prendre dans tes bras, répondit son fils. Depuis le temps que tu attends ça.

- Alors Marie ça te fais quoi d'être grand-mère? Lui demanda sa belle-fille.

- Oh vous ne pouviez pas me rendre plus heureuse! S'exclama Marie. Coucou Miranda. Tu sais que tu es belle toi! Oh oui tu es le plus beau bébé que j'ai vu, tu le sais ça? Oui tu le sais! Tu souries toute fière de toi. En tout cas félicitation vous deux, elle est parfaite!

- Même plus que parfaite! Répliqua Damon avec arrogance.

- Elle est sublime, déclara Alaric. Elena je suis fier de toi!

- Merci. C'est vrai que ma fille est sublime! Déclara la jeune Maman avec fierté.

- C'est la plus belle! Continua l'heureuse grand-mère avant de changer de sujet. Ric et moi on a quelques petits cadeaux pour la petite princesse.

- Miranda doit être le bébé le plus gâté que je connaisse, rigola Elena.

- C'est ma petite-fille! Protesta Marie. Tu sais à quel point je suis heureuse qu'elle soit enfin là! Depuis le temps que j'attendais pour être grand-mère! Oh je suis tellement heureuse!

- Du calme Marie! Tentait de l'apaiser son compagnon. Tu as ta petite-fille dans tes bras qui dors, ne la réveille pas en étant excité comme une puce!

- Oh mais je ne veux pas te réveiller petite princesse, lui murmura sa grand-mère en la berçant. Dors ma jolie petite Miranda.»

…

Un mois et demi plus tard ce fut autour de Stefan et Katherine de pouponner. Contrairement à Elena et Damon qui étaient plutôt calmes à la naissance de leur fille, le cadet des Salvatore était inquiet pour sa compagne qui était plus qu'anxieuse et paniquée qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à leur enfant. Katerina était venue au monde en plein milieu de la nuit et même si sa mère était plus que fatiguée elle restait éveillée, veillant sur elle.

«Elle est là. Katerina est née et elle va bien, répétait Katherine pour se rassurer en berçant sa fille.

- Oui et il ne lui arrivera rien, compléta Stefan qui s'efforçait ne pas laisser transparaitre son inquiétude au sujet des angoisses de sa compagne. Rien tu m'as bien comprise?

- Oui. Dit-t-elle avec peu de convictions.

- Kat il ne lui arrivera rien. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

- On a un enfant, rigolait sa compagne quelques minutes plus tard. Toi et moi! Ensemble! Si on nous avait dit ça il y a quelques années…

- On aurait cru à un cauchemar! Compléta Stefan. Mais je t'ai toujours aimé même si je ne le savais pas. Et je t'aimerai toujours! Toi et Katerina!

- Je t'aime mon Stefan, murmura Katherine. Et toi aussi ma Katerina je t'aime et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver mon bébé.

- Elle le sait, déclara son compagnon. Regarde, elle te sourit!

- Elle est magnifique! Murmura la jeune Maman en admiration devant son bébé. Elle est tellement adorable!

- Madame Pierce, monsieur Salvatore, désolée de vous embêter mais l'infirmière en chef m'a demandé de venir chercher Katerina pour l'emmener à la nurserie, déclara l'infirmière qui venait d'entrée dans la chambre.

- NON! Je ne vous laisserais pas me la prendre! Vous voulez venger qui? Klaus? Elijah? Les deux? Vous travaillez peut-être pour quelqu'un d'autre? Qui? Je vous préviens si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de ma fille je vous traquerai, je vous retrouverai et je vous torturerai à un point que vous souhaiterez que j'abrège vos souffrances dans les plus bref délais! La menaça Katherine avant de consoler son bébé qui pleurait réveillée par les hurlements de sa mère. Chut Katerina, ça va aller, Maman et Papa sont là. Tout va bien mon bébé.

- Excusez la, Katherine est fatiguée elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à vous, s'excusa Stefan mal à l'aise à cause du comportement de sa compagne. Ecoutez dites à l'infirmière en chef que Katerina reste avec nous cette nuit ça rassure sa mère.

- Je vais lui demander la permission, bredouilla l'infirmière déroutée par le comportement de la jeune Maman.

- Tu es devenu fou ou quoi? Le disputa Katherine. On ne la connaît pas, on ne pas lui confier notre bébé! On ignore même si c'est une vraie infirmière!

- Personne ne ferra du mal à Katerina!

- Il n'empêche, jamais je ne la confirais à des étrangers! Décréta sa compagne. Je ne veux pas mettre ma fille en danger!

- Personne ne lui ferra de mal! S'exclama Stefan en détachant chaque syllabe pour que sa compagne comprenne. Je ne laisserai jamais personne s'en prendre à elle ou à toi.

- Je t'aime, déclara Katherine. Ce genre de chose ce n'est pas trop mon truc donc je vais faire vite: je n'ai pas été facile depuis le début de ma grossesse mais tu as toujours été présent pour moi et ton amour et ton soutien ont été un véritable réconfort pour moi. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé alors merci.

- Katherine, ce n'est rien, lui murmura son compagnon. Tu sais que je t'aime. Le seul problème que j'ai c'est que ça fait deux heures que tu as accouché et ça fait deux heures que tu tiens Katerina dans tes bras, j'aimerais bien moi aussi avoir le privilège de tenir ma fille dans mes bras!

- Fais bien attention à sa tête, lui recommanda sa compagne inquiète.

- Je sais Kat, la rassura Stefan. Et je suis son père, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal! Pendant ce temps tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu es épuisée. Ne t'inquiété pas, Katerina et moi seront toujours là à ton réveille! On est une famille et ça ne changera jamais! Je t'aime Katherine.

- Je t'aime aussi Stefan, murmura-t-elle en fermant ses yeux commençant à s'endormir. Je vous aime tout les deux.»

…

Huit mois plus tard, Marie avait donné rendez-vous à toute sa famille et aux amis de ses fils au Mystic Grill. Celui-ci avait été fermé pendant six mois pour cause de travaux qu'avait entreprit le nouveau propriétaire que personne à Mystic Falls ne connaissait. Alors que tout le monde demandait à Marie ce qu'ils faisaient dans un établissement fermé, celle-ci jouait avec Katerina et refusait de répondre aux questions que l'on pouvait lui poser tant que Damon, Elena et Miranda n'était pas arrivés.

«Maman qu'est qu'on fiche au Mystic Grill? Lui demanda Damon curieux en entrant dans l'établissement.

- On l'inaugure en famille et entre amis, répliqua-t-elle simplement en allant voir Miranda.

- On quoi? S'étranglait presqu'Alaric sur place.

- Le Mystic Grill est à moi, développa Marie fière d'elle. Je l'ai acheté et fait agrandir pour qu'il devienne un vrai restaurant. En gardant évidemment son activité initiale!

- Alors on aura des consommations gratuites! Supposa son fils ainé qui tirait profit de la situation.

- Oui, si tu sais être ponctuel à une réunion familiale! Répliqua sa mère pour rigoler.

- C'est de ma faute, répondit Elena. J'étais chez le médecin et Damon s'occupait de Miranda.

- Chez le médecin? Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta aussitôt sa belle-mère.

- Oui, sourit Elena. Pour faire court Miranda aura bientôt un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur.

- On va avoir un autre bébé! S'exclama Damon fou de joie.

- Je vais être encore grand-mère, c'est formidable! S'extasia Marie. Je suis tellement contente! Miranda chérie, tu as entendu ta Maman et ton Papa? Tu vas avoir un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur!

- Maman, Miranda n'a que huit mois, elle est trop petite pour comprendre! Railla Damon.

- C'est faux! Protesta sa mère. Ta fille est très intelligente! Je n'ai jamais vu de bébés aussi éveillés qu'elle et Katerina, et je suis sûre et certaine que ma petite poupée a comprit qu'elle allait devenir grande sœur! La preuve, elle rigole!

- Parce que tu l'amuses avec tes grands gestes de grand-mère hystérique! Plaisanta son fils. Même Katerina rigole! Tu passes tes journées à t'agiter et à amuser tes petites-filles!»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce dernier chapitre? Peut-être plus long que les autres? Qu'avez vous pensé du fait que Marie se soit payé le Mystic Grill? Et des couples qui pouponnent? En tout cas Damon et Elena sont complètement gagas de leur fille, quand à Marie n'en parlons pas! Et concernant la réaction de Katherine face à l'infirmière, qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**Juste une petite information concernant l'épilogue, il se situe dix ans plus tard. (Pour l'anniversaire de Miranda précisément mais pas à Mystic Falls!). Je vous laisser le découvrir demain!**

**Amandine.**


	32. Épilogue

**Voilà l'épilogue, l'histoire est malheureusement finie, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira et je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews et pour avoir suivit ma fic.**

**Lucie96 **_**(alias ma centième review)**_**:**** Tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire à toi. Tu avais parié qu'Elena et Damon aurait un mimi Damon, lis un peu l'épilogue, tu verras. Et concernant Marie qui s'achète le Mystic Grill, il faut bien qu'elle s'occupe quand elle ne jouera pas les grand-mère gâteaux! Je te rassure en dix ans, Katherine est redevenue la Katherine que l'on connaît tu verras. Et oui, demain est un jour chargé pour toi! **

**02melanienie:**** Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Autant le rappeler dix ans se sont écoulés depuis le dernier chapitre et Damon et Elena ont une Famille (tu verras pourquoi je mets un F majuscule). Concernant l'achat du Mystic Grill par Marie, je trouvais bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'autre que de s'occuper de ses petites-filles et de les chouchouter. Et oui Miranda est très chouchoutée, tu verras en lisant l'épilogue. Et Katherine et sa fille pas touche! Katerina s'est sacrée et j'ai adoré la faire aller dans la parano avec la scène avec l'infirmière. Elle a tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille qu'elle en devient parano mais bon c'est normal et compréhensible connaissant son passé. Et oui malheureusement l'histoire est finie alors profite bien de l'épilogue. **

**Joanna: ****Contente que ma fic t'ait plu et j'ai déjà écrit une fic Delena (**_**Le Secret des Petrova**_**) et j'en ai d'autres en chantier. **

**Alissa21:**** J'espère sincèrement que l'épilogue te plaira. **

**Meg-bella:**** Oui Katherine à été un peu hystérique mais même si elle est humaine, elle reste vigilante car lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle était poursuivie par Klaus et ses disciples et même si aujourd'hui tout le monde est en sécurité, Kat reste un peu parano sur les bords comme on dit. Concernant les noms des bébés, Miranda paraissait tellement normale et Katerina souligne les origines bulgares de Kat.**

**Bonne lecture à tous  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Assisse devant son ordinateur, Elena Salvatore profitait que tout soit calme dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour travailler. En dix ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans sa vie. Son mari était passé du stade de vampire complètement instable et impulsif à celui d'humain, certes encore imprévisible mais carrément adorable avec elle et leurs enfants. La mère de Damon avait ressuscité et Elena était devenue une auteure qui enchainait succès sur succès. Malgré tout son plus beau succès est et reste sa famille. Il lui suffisait de poser sa mains sur son ventre et de sentir ses fils bouger ou bien de se rendre dans la pièce d'à côté pour y voir ses enfants dormir et lui tirer un sourire. Elle observait ses filles paisiblement endormies côte à côte, son fils qui dormait collé à son doudou et Damon dans le rocking-chair avec dans ses bras leur bébé de dix huit mois.

« Elle a fait un cauchemar en plein milieu de la nuit et tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors je suis venu et ensuite je n'ai pas pu la remettre dans son lit, lui expliqua Damon en la voyant sur le pas de la porte. Elle est tellement mignonne! Au fait princesse ce n'est pas bien d'espionner ta famille!

- Evidemment! Quand c'est toi qui le fais, on ne peut rien dire mais quand c'est moi qui le fais tu te moques, répliqua sa femme en rigolant. Je suis seulement fière d'eux et de toi.

- Je sais, dit-t-il avec arrogance. Et nous on est fier de toi. Evidemment tes enfants pourraient confirmés tout de suite s'ils n'étaient pas tous dans les bras de Morphée!

- Ceux qui sont dans mon ventre confirment! Rigola Elena. En parlant des bras de Morphée, Emma ne va pas tarder à se réveiller en réveillant par la même occasion son frère et ses sœurs et tu sais à quel point Jenna est grognon quand on la réveille trop tôt.

- Maman, murmura Miranda en se réveillant. C'est quelle heure?

- Sept heures et demi, lui sourit sa mère. Joyeux anniversaire Miranda.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma puce, lui murmura son père. Je te donnerais bien tes cadeaux mais j'ai ta sœur dans les bras et je ne vais pas la réveiller. Evitons que grincheuse Jenna ne te pourrisse tes dix ans!

- Où de réveiller Ian qui la réveillera automatiquement! Répliqua sa fille qui était très perspicace. Sinon à quelle heure on va petit déjeuner? Et maman ça va?

- Je vais bien chérie et on petit déjeune dans une heure, répondit sa mère avec un sourire. Tiens Jenna se réveille.

- Joyeux anniversaire Miranda. Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa et bonne nuit! Ralla Jenna.

- La digne fille de son père! S'exclama Elena en rigolant. Bon laissons grincheuse et la tornade dormir et allons à côté.

- M'appelle pas grincheuse!

- Nous aussi on t'aime petit papillon, répliqua son père. Aller rendort toi.

- Ne m'appelle pas petit papillon, ce n'est pas parce que je veux me déguiser en papillon pour halloween que tu dois m'appeler comme ça!

- Aucun doute, toi tu es bien ma fille et la petite fille à ta grand-mère!

- Ils ont tous ton caractère, souligna sa femme en rigolant.

- Non, ils ont juste certains traits de caractères paternel, la contredit Damon en s'approchant de sa femme pour l'embrasser. Et les yeux bleus!

- Je peux avoir mes cadeaux, s'impatienta Miranda.

- Au petit déjeuner ma chérie, déclara sa mère.

- Aller Maman s'il te plait, juste une! Essaya de la soudoyer sa fille en venant lui faire un câlin et des yeux de biche. S'il te plait ma Maman adorée que j'aime plus que tout au monde!

- Alors juste un, négocia Elena en cédant à sa fille.

- Oui, oui, oui!

- Tiens. Et c'est parce que je ne résiste pas à ta flatterie, tes yeux de biche, tes câlins et tes supplications. Et parce que ton père t'a promis tes cadeaux!

- Merci Maman, merci Papa! S'exclama Miranda en découvrant un journal.

- Ma mère m'a offert mon premier journal quand j'avais ton âge alors ton père et moi on a penser en faire une tradition, lui expliqua Elena.

- Je sais, et c'est un super cadeau! Merci, merci beaucoup vous deux. Je vous adore. Qui sait peut-être que j'ai hérité du talent de maman et que je serais une auteure à succès!

- Je n'en doute pas Miranda, lui dit son père en venant la prendre dans ses bras. En tout cas quoi que tu fasses maman et moi on est très très fiers de toi petite princesse.»

Une heure plus tard, Marie et Alaric Saltzman attendaient leur famille au restaurant de leur hôtel Disney. Pour les dix ans de Miranda, sa grand-mère avait voulu marquer le coup en lui offrant un séjour à Disneyland Paris. Et comme elle voyait toujours les choses en grand pour sa famille et spécialement ses petits-enfants, Marie avait invité toute la famille. Seulement tous avaient des enfants et n'étaient donc jamais à l'heure ce qui avait de le don d'énerver Marie qui certes comprenait leur retard mais qui détestait attendre. Enfin au bout d'un quart d'heure Bonnie et Jeremy arrivèrent.

«Désolés, s'excusa la jeune femme. Jeremy a eu la brillante de commencer de jouer à un jeu vidéo avec Grayson et au moment ou enfin on voulait partir, Sheila voulait voir son dessin animé à la télévision.

- Et je te signal qu'on s'est bien amusé! Contesta Jeremy.

- De toute façon tu t'amuses tout le temps Jer! Lui fit remarquer sa femme en faisant mine de lui en vouloir.

- C'est vrai!

- C'est bien de le reconnaître, rigola la sorcière. En tout cas, excusez nous pour le retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Marie. Les enfants sont petits, ils veulent s'amuser, nous comprenons.

- C'est pas vrai! Protesta Grayson. J'suis pas p'tit, j'suis grand! J'ai cinq ans! C'est Sheila qui est p'tite, pas moi! C'est un bébé et moi je suis un grand garçon, c'est Papa qui l'a dit!

- Ah si c'est ton papa qui l'a dit dans ce cas tu es un grand garçon! Déclara Alaric en prenant le petit-garçon dans ses bras. Sacré petit bonhomme toi!

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Stefan en arrivant alors que tout le monde entendait Katherine faire un scandale. Kat crie après un employé de l'hôtel parce qu'il refuse de lui vendre une immense peluche que Mike a vu en exposition dans la vitrine de la boutique de souvenir. Et comme mon fils a commencé à pleurer quand le type de l'accueil nous a dit que la peluche n'était pas à vendre, ma femme s'est énervée et a commencé à lui hurler dessus. S'il n'est pas bête, il cèdera, Kat est parfois pire en tant qu'humaine que lorsqu'elle était vampire!

- Maman vient de l'obtenir et gratuitement en plus! Annonça Katerina en venant faire un câlin à sa grand-mère. Maintenant elle dit deux mots au gérant de l'hôtel. Ça va être sanglant!

- Katerina évite les phrases du type «ça va être sanglant», d'accord? Lui dit son père.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, Maman déteste nous voir pleurer et quand on pleure les responsables le payent très cher. Toi tu nous consoles et Maman sort les crocs, dit sa fille de manière provocatrice.

- La digne fille de ta mère, soupira Stefan résigné sachant que rien ne pourrait arrêter sa fille.

- Miranda n'est toujours pas là? Demanda Katerina en changeant de sujet.

- Non mais ils ne devraient plus tarder, lui répondit sa grand-mère. Laisse moi deviner, tu es pressée de lui donner ton cadeau et tu as aussi celui de Jenna avec toi parce qu'elle avait peur que sa sœur le trouve dans leur chambre, j'ai tord?

- Jamais, rigola la fillette devant la perspicacité de sa grand-mère. Tu es trop forte grand-mère!

- Je sais mais ça fait du bien l'entendre dire!

- Grand-mère, grand-mère, grand-mère, criait Ian en courant vers Marie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin?

- Y'a les pirates des Caraïbes qui arrivent! Annonça le petit garçon émerveillé. Tu verras Jack Sparrow est trop cool! Y'a aussi Cendrillon et compagnie mais bon ça c'est pour les filles moi je m'en fiche d'elles!

- Tu es trop mignon, lui dit sa grand-mère en rigolant.

- Je sais que suis mignon! Répondit Ian avec orgueil. D'ailleurs je suis tellement mignon que je mérite bien quelques cadeaux.

- Petite canaille! Rigola Alaric. Tu as que sept ans mais tu promets déjà!

- Oh toi tu es bien le fils de mon fils! S'exclama Marie car Ian était exactement comme Damon que ce soit physiquement que dans la manière d'être. Au fait où sont tes parents et tes sœurs?

- A l'entrée avec tata Katherine et Mike, Jenna et Miranda sont avec les princesses et les adultes discutent ensemble, expliqua garçon. Au fait et mes cadeaux?

- On ira faire du shopping dans une des boutiques du parc se soir, ça te va?

- Oui.

- Ian qu'est-ce que tu as encore extorqué à ta grand-mère? Demanda sa mère qui venait d'arriver.

- Rien qui ne me fasse plaisir de lui offrir! Répondit Marie heureuse de gâter son petit-fils.

- Ah ma petite fripouille adorée! Dit Damon en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Tu es bien mon digne fils, toujours à en vouloir plus!

- Ah si j'avais encore mes crocs j'aurais fait de cet incapable de la pâté pour chat! Pesta Katherine en arrivant. Il est sans cœur ou quoi? Oser faire pleurer un petit garçon de trois ans!

- Du calme Kat, regarde Mike il est tout content avec sa peluche dix fois plus grande que lui, la calma Stefan.

- Personne n'a le droit de faire pleurer un de mes enfants, répliqua sa femme d'un ton menaçant. Sinon cette personne a affaire à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre type? S'inquiéta son mari.

- Mise à pied pendant trois semaines, répondit-t-elle fière d'elle.

- Kat!

- Quoi ton fils était en larmes! Se justifia Katherine.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Stefan résigné.

- Miranda ma puce viens un peu par là, lui dit sa grand-mère en lui tendant déjà des cadeaux. Joyeux anniversaire ma petite chérie! Ça c'est le cadeau d'Alaric et celui-là c'est le miens.

- Trop cool, un téléphone portable! S'exclama la fillette heureuse. Merci grand-père Ric! Et un weekend au spa! Merci grand-mère!

- Un weekend au spa entre filles, précisa sa grand-mère. Tiens quelqu'un te téléphone.

- Papa ce n'est pas drôle! Ralla Miranda en constatant que ce n'était qu'une blague de son père. J'aurais pu recevoir un appel important.

- Ah oui et de qui? Répliqua son père avec sarcasme. Je te préviens si c'est à un garçon que tu penses je me déguise en comte Dracula pour halloween et je lui fous la trouille de sa vie comme ça il ne se rapprochera pas de toi à moins de cinq-cents mètres!

- Damon c'est méchant! Lui fit remarquer Elena en rigolant. Tiens ce coup là, ce n'est pas une blague de ton père, ça doit être Caroline et Tyler je leur ai donné ton numéro quand Alaric m'a parler de son cadeau. Vas y décroche!»

Effectivement ce coup là c'était bien les Lockwood. Ils n'avaient pas pu venir car leur bébé est trop petit pour faire le voyage en avion néanmoins ils pensaient très fort à elle et s'excusaient de leur absence. Caroline lui dit qu'elle avait vu Matt et que lui aussi s'excusait de ne pas être venu. Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait organisé une fête avec tout ses amis à son retour pour fêter comme il se doit ses dix ans. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes de discutions, Miranda raccrocha enfin au grand soulagement de sa famille qui commençait vraiment à avoir les crocs et qui supportait les railleries de Jenna et de Ian. Après le petit déjeuner ce fut autour du reste de sa famille de lui donner ses cadeaux. Ses parents lui avaient offert un ordinateur portable, sa sœur et son frère des bijoux, tout comme ses cousins et ses cousines. Bonnie et Jeremy lui avaient offert des vêtements et des livres et Katherine et Stefan le dernier Ipod.

« Donc résumons la prochaine fois que je vais chez Apple je dois t'acheter un Ipad, déclara sérieusement Damon. Comme ça tu auras tout leurs produits.

- Ce serait cool comme cadeau de Noël, répondit sa fille qui savait que son père allait le lui acheter.

- T'es bête ou quoi, les cadeaux de Noël c'est pas Papa qui te les offrent, c'est le Père Noël! Lui dit son frère comme si elle était bête.

- Ian, parle correctement à Miranda elle n'est pas débile! Le disputa Jenna.

- Toi parles moi mieux! Répliqua son petit-frère.

- Ian! Jenna! Les gronda leur père. Ça suffit maintenant! Ian ta sœur a raison de te dire de mieux parler à Miranda, elle n'est pas un de nos chiens! D'ailleurs tu leur parles mieux que ça à eux! Cependant Jenna ce n'était pas à toi de faire la remarque à ton frère.

- Et Miranda, Ian a raison, à Noël les cadeaux sont offerts par le Père Noël! Lui rappela gentiment sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui dire qu'il y avait encore des enfants autour de cette table qui croyait au Père Noël. Mais bon dans cette famille c'est Noël tous les jours!

- De toute façon le problème va vite être réglé: que ceux qui veulent un Ipad lèvent la main, dit Damon remarquant que tous les enfants avaient déjà leurs mains levées excepté les bébés. Cinq Ipad, plus un pour Elena on arrive donc à six Ipad.

- Damon je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Je sais princesse mais j'adore te faire des cadeaux tu le sais, répondit son mari en validant sa commande. Et voilà les enfants, vous aurez vos tablettes en rentrant à la maison.»

Après leur folle journée dans le parc, Stefan s'occupait de ses enfants pendant que Katherine travaillait. En constatant que Katerina était en sécurité et qu'elle était capable de s'occuper de sa fille, la jeune femme avait retrouvé son assurance et avait décidé de faire profiter des ses talents de décoratrice aux particuliers en ouvrant sa société de décoration d'intérieur. A la naissance de Katerina, elle s'était exclusivement focalisée sur son bébé au détriment même de sa garde robe. Seulement trop tôt au gout de sa mère, Katerina était allée à l'école et Katherine se retrouvait seule dans sa grande maison et même le shopping n'arrivait plus à lui faire suffisamment passer le temps. Alors elle avait fondée sa société ce qui lui permettait d'adapter ses horaires en fonction de sa fille et de ne pas s'ennuyer lorsque celle-ci n'était pas à la maison.

«Ne me dis pas que tu travailles encore! Ralla Stefan.

- A notre retour je refais toute la mairie de Mystic Falls suivit de la maison des Lockwood, dit Katherine. Donc oui je travaille encore! Regarde les nouveaux meubles et leur aménagement.

- C'est super Kat! Tu es la décoratrice la plus talentueuse que je connaisse.

- Je suis la seule décoratrice que tu connaisses Stefan! Mais c'est vrai que je suis la plus talentueuse, cependant ce n'est pas mon seul talent! Minauda sa femme de manière provocatrice. Si les enfants dorment je peux te montrer.

- Les enfants dorment, s'empressa de répondre Stefan. Montre moi!

- Déshabilles moi! Répliqua Katherine de manière provocatrice alors que son mari commençait à lui obéir.

- Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, murmurait son époux. Tu sais que tu me rends complètement dingue?

- Je le sais, répondit-t-elle simplement en le poussant brusquement sur le lit. Et je l'assume complètement! Mieux j'en suis fière!

- Je t'aime Kat.

- Je t'aime aussi et jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir cette vie avec toi mais je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, lui susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Je sais Katherine, notre vie est parfaite!»

De leur côté, Damon et Elena racontaient des histoires à leurs enfants. Ils avaient achetés un livre d'histoires de Disney et Ian exigeait que ses parents lui lisent tout le livre avant de s'endormir.

«C'est pas juste! Ralla le petit-garçon en constatant que le livre était fini. J'aime bien quand vous nous lisez des histoires, on rigole bien.

- Je sais mais il faut dormir, lui dit son père en le remettant dans son lit. Et maman est fatiguée, tu sais qu'il faut qu'elle se repose, elle et tes petits-frères.

- Oui mais j'en ai marre d'attendre mes petits-frères, déclara Ian. Ils sont encore plus longs à arriver qu'Emma.

- Oh mon petit cœur ils ne sont pas plus longs à arriver que ne l'a été ta sœur. Dans trois mois ils seront là, ça passera vite, lui dit sa mère. En attendant ces bébés ont besoin que leur grand frère soit en pleine forme et pour être en pleine forme il faut dormir mon ange.

- D'accord mais je veux un câlin!

- Bien sur, sourit Elena. Aller viens là. Toujours à négocier toi!

- Maman, Papa comment vous allez appeler le bébé? Demanda Jenna curieuse.

- Moi je sais, dit Miranda un peu endormie. Papa me l'a dit.

- Papa!

- Moi aussi je veux savoir, dit Ian en allant faire un câlin à son père.

- Nathan et Tony, répondit leur mère en allant embrasser ses filles. Vos petits frères vont s'appeler Nathan et Tony.

- J'aime bien, déclara Jenna.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien, acquiesça le petit garçon.

- Et bien c'est parfait maintenant tout le monde doit dormir, déclara fermement leur mère.

- Maman, l'interpella Miranda. Toi aussi tu dois dormir. Interdiction de travailler! Papa tu veilles sur elle d'accord?

- Ma petite princesse, c'est depuis que je connais ta mère que je veille sur elle et je l'ai toujours protégé de tout alors ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Damon. Alors dors sur tes deux oreilles. Dormez tous sur vos deux oreilles les fripouilles. Bonne nuit.

- On a vraiment des enfants adorables, sourit Elena.

- Des enfants parfaits! Renchérit son époux. Miranda est comme toi; elle se soucie énormément des autres.

- Oui mais elle est - comme Jenna et Ian – aussi arrogante que toi.

- L'arrogance est héréditaire dans ma famille. Ma mère a toujours dit que ses parents l'étaient, elle elle l'est, je le suis, seul Steffy n'a pas eu le gène, plaisanta Damon.

- Ian te ressemble de plus en plus, souligna sa femme. Et pour être franche ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Désolée de te le rappeler mais tu as brisé beaucoup de cœurs!

- Ah tu as peur que notre fils ne devienne un Don Juan! Se moqua gentiment son mari. Ecoute il est encore petit mais quoi qu'il fasse plus tard, un jour il se ferra prendre au piège merveilleux qu'est l'amour et tout ce qu'il aura fait avant ne comptera plus. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit et redit mais tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Elena Salvatore. Tu m'as sauvé de moi-même, tu as fait de moi un homme meilleur, tu m'as aimé, tu m'as choisis, tu m'as offert de magnifiques enfants et tu t'apprêtes à m'en offrir deux autres; princesse tu fais chaque jour de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète!

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura sa femme émue par le petit discours de Damon. Et je ne regrette en aucun cas de t'avoir épouser, chaque jour en te regardant et en regardant nos enfants je me rappelle que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours monsieur Salvatore que ça te plaise ou non!

- Oh ça me plait, ça me plait énormément même! Répliqua-t-il avec luxure en l'entrainant dans leur chambre. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça me plait et à quel point je t'aime mon Elena.

- Oh si. Et je t'aime tout autant mon Damon, dit-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Je t'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer et comme au premier jour. Toi et moi c'est…

- Unique et éternel, compléta son mari en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Unique et éternel oui, répéta Elena comme une promesse d'un amour légendaire qui a tout traversé.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Et voilà l'histoire est finie. En tout cas ça a été un vrai plaisir de l'écrire et d'échanger avec vous à travers les reviews (d'ailleurs je posterais une page de réponses aux dernières reviews dans le weekend très probablement). J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos commentaires et pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivit et/ou ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris. En tout cas rassurez vous je reviendrais bientôt avec de nouvelles histoires. En attendant je vous invite à suivre mon blog: **_**http:/ /amandine6938. skyrock. com**_** (sans les espaces) où entre autre je parle de la série, m'amuse à commenter les épisodes de la saison 3 et parle de l'actualité de mes fics, plusieurs sont en court d'écriture, toutes Delena mais je ne peux pas en dire plus.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	33. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews mais tout d'abord je m'excuses de ne pas les avoir publier ce weekend.**

**Alissa21: Ah toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin mais en tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait plu et que tu veilles suivre celles que je publierai dans l'avenir. J'espère publier très vite une autre histoire, j'essayerai vraiment d'en publier une le plus tôt possible.**

**Jessy1256: Et oui c'est fini mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais bientôt.**

**Luicie96: De rien. Concernant les enfants, Marie voulait des petits-enfants, elle en a eu! Katherine et Stefan en on deux: Katerina (bientôt 10 ans) et Mike (3 ans), Bonnie et Jeremy en eu eux aussi deux: Grayson (5 ans) et Sheila (qui est encore un bébé suffisamment grande pour vouloir regarder la TV, donc je dirais deux ans environ). Là où ça se complique c'est chez Damon et Elena, il y a Miranda (10 ans), Jenna (presque 9 ans), Ian (7 ans) et Emma (18 mois) et Elena attend des jumeaux (Nathan et Tony). Voilà je ne pas être plus précise. **

**02melanienie: Oui tu as tout comprit et ça me semblait logique que la plupart des prénoms aient une signification. En tout cas, ils ont l'air de savoir les tenir en place, Jenna et Ian n'ont pas bronché quand Damon les a grondé. Et comme il le dit si bien à sa femme leurs enfants ont juste certains traits de caractère paternel (même si le pire de leurs enfants doit être Ian qui est mini Damon, Jenna « la grincheuse» à un sale caractère mais dans sa dispute avec son frère elle défendait juste sa sœur, en revanche Ian est comme le disent ses parents « la tornade»). Et oui tout les gamins ont droit à leur Ipad, c'est éducatif voyons! Oui la symbolique est très présente et le journal me semblait normal comme cadeau pour les dix ans de Miranda (qui semble vouloir succéder à sa mère dans le domaine littéraire). Les allusions de Katerina sur les vampires traduisent effectivement le fait qu'elle est au courant du passé de sa famille, Miranda aussi semble être au courant vu la menace de son père «Je ****te préviens si c'est à un garçon que tu penses je me déguise en comte Dracula pour**** halloween et je lui fous la trouille de sa vie»**

**Meg-bella: Elena a toujours voulu des enfants et Marie les a harcelé elle et Damon pour avoir des petits-enfants alors ils ont fini par prendre ses paroles au pied et à la lettre et construire une famille nombreuse. De plus, si tu vas voir la scène à la maternité, Damon dit: « famille heureuse, famille nombreuse», sous-entendant qu'il voulait plusieurs enfants. Je trouve marrant de les mettre dans une situation où leur nouveau problème n'est pas de gérer un truc surnaturel mais des «petits-montres» adorables. D'ailleurs ils ont l'air de bien s'en sortir et d'avoir une vie calme et rangée.**

**Pour plus d'infos sur mon actualité, enfin précisément mes fanfictions, où pour parler de la série (la saison 3 en particulier), rendez-vous sur mon blog: **_** amandine6938. skyrock. com**_** (sans les espaces). **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ma1603:<span> Contente que ma fic t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Non pas de suite prévue pour cette histoire mais il existe la version 2. Si les premiers chapitres sont identiques, à partir du chapitre 12, l'histoire devient inédite. Et elle est beaucoup plus longue, encore en court d'écriture et je ne compte toujours pas l'arrêter de si tôt. Bien sur tu retrouveras les couples que tu aimes, d'ailleurs en ce moment Caroline a une intrigue en court. Bref voilà si jamais tu veux prolongé la lecture d'_Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls_, tu as la version 2 à ta disposition. **

**Bises et j'espère à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Amandine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Ma1603:<span> Et bien heureuse que l'autre version te plaise, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la version 2. ****

******Bises et j'espère à bientôt.**** **

****Amandine.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Ma1603:<span> **Oui après le chapitre 62 il y a encore du Taylor/Miranda. En tout cas contente que ce couple te plaise. ******

******Passe un bon dimanche. **** **

************Bises et n'hésite pas à me donner de nouveau ton avis.************

****Amandine.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Ma1603:<span> Désolée, j'utilise Facebook pour communiquer avec ma famille et mes amis. Je ne passe pas le lien de mon compte Facebook à des personnes que je ne connais pas personnellement ne serait-ce que parce qu'il y a des infos trop persos sur moi. Désolée. En revanche j'ai twitter si ça t'intéresse.  
><strong>**

****Bises.****

****Amandine.****


End file.
